Don't Love Me
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: He would make them all pay for making her love them. Yes, they would all pay with their lives. James, David, Dean and Tim Scam... Sam/Scam


**Hello! **

Here is yet another _**LONG LONG (coughLONGcough) oneshot from me. **_

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies is Property of Marathon Inc. *pulls out her saw machine* ahem *shifty eyes*

**Note: **This fic is _possibly _**rated M**, for a few scenes... for violence and horror, I'm not sure if it's THAT scary though. You guys can decide that :P But this is just a mini-warning.

Don't be too worried, please. Lol.

* * *

**12: 45 pm - Beverly Hills High School, Outside **

"_How can anyone be so gorgeous ?__"_He thought as he watched the smiling redhead as she walked with her friends during the lunch break. His eyes, glazed over continued to stare at her face and body. Smirking, his gaze dripped down her curvaceous figure running over her perfectly formed chest, her small waist and beautiful long shapely legs. He loved it when she was dressed in a skirt as she was today, it let him see more of her than usual. But it was never enough, he could never have enough of her. One would guess that he was obsessed with her and he'd say that he was.

He knew so much about her, even those things that she thought were hidden from the world. He smirked when he thought about her secrets, her habits. He knew that she loved to shower late at night right before she went to bed and she would wrap her hair in her favourite green cotton towel before she dried it, he also knew that sometimes she would sleep with her window open just to let the air in. He knew that her ring size was 6 (because he intended to put a ring on her finger one day soon), that she had a small birthmark shaped like a wave on her lower back (he had seen it while she was getting dressed in her room one day) and that her skin was most pure on her bare stomach(which she barely showed). But her biggest secret that he was sure she didn't think anyone knew was that she was a secret agent for WOOHP, or the World Organization of Human Protection. That didn't bother him, in his eyes that made her all the more attractive.

Keeping his eyes glued to her pretty frame her imagined what it would be like when she belonged to him. He had waited so long, so very long for this. He had even purposely failed just so he could stay close to her. 3 years, three whole years he had hung around just so he didn't have to leave her. He would make sure that wasn't wasted time, tonight all of his dreams would come true. The grad prom was this evening and nothing in the world was going to stop him from having her as his date. It was all clear in his head right now. First they would go to the prom together and then they would spend the rest of the evening (or if he got lucky the night) together and somewhere during that time he would make it clear how much he loved her. By the end of the day she would know how badly he wanted her. He smirked knowing that night couldn't come soon enough.

"Hey Vince!" His head turned around rapidly when he heard one of his buddies calling him. "Yes?" He asked, trying to mask his irritation. He didn't like being interrupted when he was looking at his darling Samantha. He watched him roll his eyes. "Come on man, class starts in ten and we still need to eat!" Vince Bennett, senior student at Beverly Hills High School sighed as he listened to Kyle. "Okay, I'm coming" he muttered standing up in the second that followed and moving to follow his long-time friend. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye one last time before he walked away while thinking about tonight. _"You will be mine soon Sam, it won't be long now" _he smirked, finally stopping looking at her to follow Kyle.

**3: 00 pm - Beverly Hills High School, Hallway**

Sam sighed contently as she stood at her locker gathering her things, although fatigue was pinching away at her nerves. It was finally the end of the final day of classes, tonight was the graduation prom, the graduation ceremony was in a week, and then school was over. She smiled when she thought about it because she knew that she had been waiting for this for a long time yet at the same time she couldn't deny that she was going to miss her high school. She had learned so much here and met such great teachers and friends. Well at least Clover and Alex were going to be with her despite school ending. Smiling she closed the locker door and was about to meet up with Clover and Alex when she saw a boy she knew standing there smiling at her.

Sam smiled softly. "Hi Adam, what's up?" Adam smiled again. "Well I wanted to ask you something." She looked at him now curious. "Well what is it?" He looked at her with a slightly nervous glance. "If wanted to ask you to the dance this evening." Sam's eyes widened. "Oh.." she looked down and sighed knowing she would have to turn one of the sweetest guys in school down. She already had a date. She looked up shyly and sighed. "Adam...I" she bit her lip. "I'm already going with someone else." She felt bad when she saw him frown for a moment. She sighed again knowing she had made him upset. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be" he said with a bright smile a second later. "It's okay we're still gonna be friends Sam." Sam smiled at his understanding. It was no wonder he was considered one of the nicest guys in this school. He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to track down Clover and ask her, do me a favour Sam. Don't tell her I asked you...." He shrugged. "She doesn't like being second place." Sam giggled knowing Adam was right. "I won't, but you might want to hurry up. It won't take her long to say yes to someone." Adam nodded and left quickly and Sam began walking down the hall looking for Alex. They were both supposed to go to the spa together before this evening. _"Now where did Alex say she'd be after soccer?" _she thought and didn't notice the man in front of her until she bumped into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Sam said in alarm only to freeze when she saw who she had bumped into. Her eyes narrowed for a moment until she recognized the man's dirty blond hair and reddish eyes and remembered his name was Vincent Bennett, a senior at her school. Actually he had been a senior for three years now and Sam knew he had been failing consistently for the last three years, ever since she had come into this school. That fact never made her think highly of him, because she really didn't like guys who didn't try at school and that was probably because intelligence was so important to her.

"Hi Sam" he said and she looked at him and smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry for barging into you like that" she said softly but he only smiled. As if he would ever mind her touching him. That small moment when her body had met his was already stored away in his memories. If she had looked closely she might have noticed that his eyes were a bit glazed over while he stared at her. 'It's fine Samantha" he said slowly while gazing into her eyes. She smiled again and moved to leave thinking that their conversation was over only to stop when Vince came in front of her again. Sam raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is there something you need?"

Vince resisted the urge to grin when she said that, because she was all he needed. He smiled charmingly and tried not to simply grab her. Keeping himself in control he took a deep breath. There was no need to be impatient, she would be all his soon. "I wanted to ask you to be my date for tonight's prom" he said bluntly making her sigh. _"Not again"_ she thought sadly knowing that she would have to say no. She knew he would be upset because he was finally graduating this year and this had to be a big night for him but she simply couldn't bail on David.

"I'm sorry Vince. I'm already going with someone else" she said with regret in her voice. His eyes widened and he slowly clenched his fist reminding himself not to react badly. He felt his mouth turn into a grim frown and he couldn't stop himself from glaring slightly. How could this be happening? All his plans, his wonderful plans of spending the night with Sam, his one true love, his obsession were going down the drain all at once. He had waited for this night for so long, he couldn't let this happen. He took a deep breath and relaxed his nerves. "Really?" he asked sadly hoping she would change her mind. She sighed. "Yea, I already said yes to someone else, I'm so sorry."

Vince nodded in understanding but inside he was seething. How dare she reject him like that? This was beyond insulting, couldn't she see how right he was for her? How long he had been waiting for her? He bit his cheek hard and ran a hand through his hair, but his face remained impassive hiding away his real thoughts. "So there is no way you can change your mind?" he asked giving her a small pout and Sam smiled sadly. She really felt bad about breaking his heart. "If I could, I would" she said sadly. "But I'm sorry I can't, he's a really good friend." She stopped and smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll find another girl to go with" she said her smile widening to encourage him not to be upset.

If he could kill someone right now he would. All of his dreams had come to a sudden end and he would never forgive that. Nor was he about to give up on her. It would take so much more for him to give up on her. Thinking of what to do he gave her a small smile and she smiled back. "I have to go" she said slowly. "I need to get ready for the prom, David doesn't want me to be late." She took a step away but turned to smile at him. "I guess I'll see you around? Oh and before I forget, congrats on graduating" she said sweetly before she turned around and left him alone while she went off to get ready for her date.

Vince stood in the hallway with his fists turning white from the extent of his clenching them. He had never felt so rejected in his life. He took deep breaths as he watched her walking away. Part of him wanted to go up to her right now and tell her she was his and drag her away where they could be alone. The other more logical part of him told him that he could never get away with that, not right now anyway. Sighing he quickly made his way out of the high school wanting to be alone. His eyes darkened when he thought about Sam and he knew one thing. If she thought it was all over she was sadly wrong. Somehow some way he would make her his. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

_**Later that Day**_

**7:00 pm - Vincent Bennett's Home, Vince's Room**

He sat in his room glaring bitterly at the wall clock. The time was now just past seven, meaning the prom had began. Vince buried his face in his hand and tried not to think about her with another man. She would be dancing with another man, his hands would touch her waist, her shoulders, her... Vince clenched his teeth. "What can I do to stop this?" he screamed in the emptiness of his room, his voice booming off the walls. He didn't enjoy the thought of her with someone else, anyone else. His gaze went to a photo of Sam he had enlarged from the yearbook and propped up on the wall above his bed. How could she belong to anyone else? Sure he knew she was just on a date and wasn't exactly getting married or anything but still. She was supposed to be with him tonight, not with some stupid other boy.

He stood up and walked to his bed, still staring at Sam's photograph. Sitting down on the bed he ran his hand over the soft satin bed sheets, taking in the coldness it presented him with that reminded him of his loneliness. He had intended to hold her close to him tonight while he slept after professing his love. He had wanted more than anything to make her his tonight, to claim her for himself. How he wanted to touch every part, every inch of her, it was a feeling that had haunted him for three years now. The feeling of what if would be like to finally have her all alone in his arms. And he had thought it was going to happen tonight but it hadn't. That realization killed him, tormented him and stuck a knife in his heart when he thought about it.

Sam wasn't with him tonight.

Feeling bitter and angry he wondered if he should blame Sam for what had happened but he stopped when he remembered how guilty she had looked when she had to turn him down. He could still vividly remember her eyes being downcast and her frown when she had to deny him. Vince smiled. That meant that she did feel for him, she cared about him! She wanted him too! It wasn't her fault some other man had come in the middle, why if it wasn't for that idiotic boy then Sam would have happily said yes to him. Grinning at this new realization he chuckled realizing how stupid he had been to be cursing his fate all night. It wasn't that Sam didn't love him, there was just someone in between.

Smiling harder he stood up on his bed and slowly began to touch Sam's photograph with his fingers. The tips of his fingers grazed over the surface of the glossy paper touching the image of her full lips and then they moved up tracing the skin of her cheeks, down her neck, then lower down to her chest. He smirked, relishing the moment and stopping his fingers at her jaw. "You're so perfect Sammie" he said as he worshipped her image. After another moment of touching every millimetre of her picture he got off his bed and sat down.

It was clear to him now that Sam wasn't the problem. He recalled the name of the boy she was going out with and glared. David. His glare intensified as he thought about how rudely David had snatched his Sam away from him. "Well for that he will pay" Vince spat as he stood up and began to pace madly around the room. What could he do to make David pay for this? It had to be something that made a statement, that let everyone knew Sam was his. It had to be something that would show Sam the lengths he was willing to go for her, and when she would see that she would return his feelings.

He knew he needed a permanent remedy to this problem. "Hmm" he said while thinking aloud. "What's the best way to make sure someone doesn't come back to bother you?" He smirked a moment later because the answer was obvious. "Of course...death is a sure answer. David won't come back after Sam if I eliminate him. That's what I need to do. I need to kill that bastard for coming in between us!" Vince smirked evilly. Yes, David had made the stupid mistake of coming between him and Sam and now he was going to pay for it with his life.

"No more David, no more problem" he said with his smirk widening. Without David in the picture Sam would surely be his. He was about to celebrate when his eyes narrowed as he had another thought. He sighed sadly as he realized that wasn't going to be enough alone. Killing David wasn't going to be enough. He wasn't the only man she had eyes for.

Vince glared in anger but he knew it was true. There were other men that would come in between. He knew that he would never let any new man come in between them but what if someone else from her past showed up? Someone that she had an attraction to? Someone she had feelings for before? He knew that over the years Sam had, had her fair share of silly crushes and it was going to be impossible to track down every single one.

But he did know the men she had fallen for hard, he loathed them after all and it was common sense that these were the men she was most likely to be vulnerable to most of all. Seething in anger he closed his eyes and thought about the men she had been most into over the last three years. There were four in all and he knew them from memory because of the hours he had spent glaring hatefully at their photographs before he tore and burnt them. He had never thought he would actually have to go this far but now he knew he had no choice. She had rejected him because of one man, if these men were going to be around then she might leave him for another again. And he would never be able to handle that. So the answer was simple, he had to eliminate any man she had ever had strong feelings for.

Knowing that he should only kill one man a night he knew today was David's turn. The process would be slow, but he knew he would enjoy personally tormenting each man that had forced his Sam to fall for them. Very soon, in less than a week they would all be dead and gone. He smirked darkly, his lips curling into a murderous line _"And you Sam will have no choice but to be mine." _

**7:30 pm - Beverly Hills High School, ****The Skirball Cultural Center**

The atmosphere was one of excitement and joy as they danced the night away. Sam smirked as she noted Adam dancing with Clover seeing that he had gotten her to say yes after all. Turning to David she smiled. "Can I ask a question?" He smiled and nodded while his body moved to the music. "What are you planning to do now, since school is finally over. Any ideas what you're going to do next?" He grinned, obviously in a great mood. "Well I'm thinking of taking a year off and travelling and then when I get back I can help dad with his business. What about you? College right?" Sam nodded while dancing. "Yea I'm going to go to Mali-U." David's eyebrow rose. "You know with your marks you could easily get into Harvard." She blushed at the compliment and smiled. "But I want to go where Clover and Alex go, I like to be around my friends. That's what's most important to me" she said softly and David smiled knowing Sam, Clover and Alex were very closely knit. He should have expected Sam to go to the same school as them.

"I see, well then I guess I'll probably go there after my year of travel, dad's business can wait" he said with a smirk and Sam giggled. This was great, now she'd get to see David despite school being over and she couldn't help but smile at that. She had always admired him and his intelligence and sense of humour, those were the reasons she had a crush on him that didn't pass in all this time. And although he didn't return those feelings (and it this point she wasn't really sure if she wanted him to, she was sort of used to being his friend now) she was glad for his friendship.

She smiled knowing that in a way it was good that David didn't fall for her. It would be too awkward seeing that her two best friends also had a crush on him. Sam smiled when she thought about it and she knew that she would never want to argue with her friends over a guy, and that was why it was just better to be friends with David and nothing more. She knew that she wanted a man that would be all her own, and it would take her time to find that guy (especially with Clover around, because Sam knew she had a habit to flock to any good-looking guy). But sometimes she felt that she had already found him, the man who was everything she would ever want and was all her own. Sometimes she just got the strange feeling that she knew the man that wouldn't love anyone but her, and although she had no clue who HE was, she just got the strange feeling that she already knew him.

"You there Sammie?" David asked pulling Sam out of her thoughts. She blushed and looked up at her friend. "Sorry." He chuckled. "What were you thinking about? It was like you weren't even here." Sam blushed harder knowing she had been thinking about a man that was her true love, that she felt she knew but logically understood that he didn't even exist. Which was just too weird to tell David about.

"Nothing, forget it" she said with a smile before they went back to simply dancing. A few moments later they both went aside to take a little break from dancing. Sam sat down on a stool and smiled while sipping her drink. This was such a pleasant evening. They both jumped with the sudden ringing of David's cell phone. "Wow that's funny" he said as he moved to answer the call. "Who would be calling now?" Sam shrugged and David was about to answer when it suddenly stopped ringing. "Damn.." he muttered checking the caller I.D. She stared at the phone, now curious. "Who was it?" He sighed. "It was from home. Probably my parents." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Weren't your mom and dad supposed to be out this evening?" David nodded, now looking troubled. "I know, that's what's worrying me." He sighed when he couldn't get through when he called home and ran a hand through his hair, clearly worried. "Listen Sam, would you mind if I went home early? I want to see if everything is okay."

Sam nodded quickly. "Of course I don't mind" she smiled. "Go on, I hope everything is okay." David smiled at her understanding. "Thanks Sammie, you're the best. I promise I'll make it up to you later." He stood up and sighed. "I gotta go now, thanks for the amazing evening though." Sam grinned and nodded. "Thank you too."

Smiling at her one last time David left and Sam sighed knowing that the perfect evening had come to a sudden halt. "Oh well" she thought when she saw Clover motioning her to come over, she must have seen David leave. Sam smiled and stood up moving to join her friend. Nobody said she couldn't still enjoy the evening with her friends.

**8:00 pm - David's House, Main Entrance**

Inserting the key into the lock David opened the door and stepped inside quickly. The drive home had taken him over a half hour and it didn't help that he had been in constant worry ever since he couldn't reach his family through phone. His eyes narrowed when he noted the lights were all shut and there were drapes over the windows. It didn't even look like anyone was home, or had been home since a while which made no sense because he had gotten that phone call not too long ago.

Wondering what was going on, he sighed before walking in deeper into his family home and closing the door behind him. He glanced at the phone suspiciously and shook his head wondering how something like this could have happened. Shaking it off he picked up the phone, thinking of calling Sam to let her know everything was okay only to stop in shock when he noted there was no tone. The phone line was dead. Narrowing his eyes in confusion he put the phone down and moved to turn on the lights only to find that the lights too were not working. "What the hell?" he muttered before moving to the fridge to get some water only to find that the fridge too had no light.

Somehow all the electricity in his home was not working and he had no idea why. Shaking his head he walked over to a window and opened a curtain, peeking outside and sighing when he saw almost all the other houses having light flickering out of their windows. So it was just his house. "What could have caused this?" he wondered slowly letting the drapes fall down to cover the window and because he was too busy thinking he never heard the light footsteps that were approaching him, nor did he hear the whoosh of sharp metal cutting through the air.

He screamed in agony a second later, rapidly turning around and scanning the premises. He hissed in pain when he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder. It was like a knife had cut through it. His eyes widened when the moonlight shone through the window and he caught glimpse of a dagger aimed at him. He gasped and took a step back, his back pressing against the window.

"Who's there?" he screamed, clutching his shoulder but all he heard was a laugh. David's blood ran cold and he struggled to think of a way out. Whoever this was, he was bent on killing him and David didn't remember having anyone that wanted him dead. Standing quietly in the dark Vince studied David's face trying to figure out what Sam loved him about him. He noted David's brown hair and clear green eyes and realized that was a common feature in Sam's choice of men. He hated that he had been born with blond hair and reddish eyes. He smirked because he knew he would gladly change his appearance to suit her tastes just as long as she agreed to be his, which he would make sure she would. Hearing the annoying boy scream out again Vince stepped forward and David didn't have to wait too long to see him in the moonlight and his eyes widened when he recognized that face.

"Vince?" He screamed in confusion and anger. Why did Vince stab him? How did he get into his house? "What are you doing here?" David spoke in a demanding tone wanting to know what this guy wanted from him. They weren't enemies or friends all David knew was that Vince went to the same school as he did. He got no answer, but instead was met with a stab wound to his other shoulder in the next minute. He screamed again and ran from his spot near the window. Vince had surely lost his mind, he needed to get out while he could. Seeing the stairs he began to run up while ignoring the burning pain in his shoulders and the blood soaking his tuxedo.

David yelped in panic and pain when he felt Vince gab his leg and pull him down and soon his body was rolling down the stairs. His head hit the edge of the stairway and he shook his head trying to see but all he could see now was blurry images of an already dark room. Feeling his eyesight vanish from the impact of the blow he crawled back when he heard footsteps coming closer to him, relying on his sense of sound.

He began screaming desperate to understand why Vince was doing this, trying to get him to stop. "Stop! What the hell are you doing?" David screamed and his screams echoed throughout the emptiness. Everything was dead silent around him and he took a shaky breath. "Vince?" he said softly wondering if he'd left. He began to stand up while clutching his shoulders tightly, trying to keep in the blood. David had taken only two small steps when he was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown head-first into a wall.

"Ahh!" He groaned when he felt his nose breaking and blood running down his lips. He struggled to get away from the wall but he couldn't because Vince grabbed his hair, making a fist of it and slamming his head into the cold wall over and over again. Vince grinned sickly, enjoying every scream of anguish that emitted from David's throat. There was no way he was going to escape his wrath. After a few moments, once he was sure he had damaged David's face that Sam liked so much, he shoved him to the carpeted floor and put his foot over his chest.

David was in so much pain that he couldn't even scream. His breaths came out slow and strained and he blinked rapidly trying to push away the blood that was coating his face. Vince chuckled. "Having fun?" he asked with a smirk before he shoved the heel of his booth deeper into David's chest. "I bet you had fun with Sam tonight, and you know how it goes..." He drew out another dagger and grinned darkly. "There is a price to pay for having so much fun."

Taking a deep breath David spoke, now more worried than ever. "What do you want with Sam?" Vince glared at the mention of Sam's name from this boy's mouth. "Shut up!" He roared in anger before simply sticking the dagger into David's chest with one, swift swipe. He relished the scream that followed and he knew this guy was going to be dead very soon now. Killing was the least he would do to have her. She was his obsession, his need, his everything. No one else could have her and he was just making sure of that. His eyes shone greedily as he looked at all the blood pouring out of David's slowly dying body. He stabbed again and again wanting to rip him to pieces, wanting to make him pay for each minute, each second that he had kept Sam away from him.

"I bet you enjoyed glancing into her eyes!" He roared before stabbing again and David began to cough up blood. "You must have loved holding her!" He let the knife dig into the trembling man's stomach, dragging it across and letting his guts spill out. "Did you kiss her?" Vince questioned madly slamming the knife into David's arm. David shook his head and shuddered. "S-Sam.. and me are just...just...fr- friends" he stuttered out feeling himself slip out of consciousness. He began to shiver as his body lost all its blood and he didn't know how much longer he would survive this madman's attacks.

"You liar!" Vince shouted wrapping his hands around David's pale throat. "You knew she had a crush on you! You made her fall in love with you! But she's mine, and you'll never have her!" He slowly tightened his grip on his throat. "She's mine!" He screamed again as he heard him take a shuddering breath of protest. David tried to raise his hands and pull Vince's hands away but his hands were covered with stabs wounds, some of his fingers slashed and cut and he couldn't even feel his arms. There was nothing he could do now.

With one last squeeze Vince quickly drained David's life and left him on the floor as he stood up with a smirk. His eyes trailed over David's pale, lifeless form and he smiled at the sight. The boy's once handsome face was shattered beyond recognition but he knew Sam would recognize him nonetheless. Which was what he wanted if he was going to make the point he wanted to. Not wasting any time he leaned down and dragged the dead body along with him to the kitchen where he dumped it on the floor. Smirking he selected a butcher knife and a few meat knives before lowering down to the body and staring at it predatorily. Very soon his darling Sammie would know he was serious about making her belong to him.

**9:00 pm - Spies Villa, Main Entrance**

Clover slipped the key through the lock and opened the door allowing her friends to walk in. "Man what a night!" she said excitedly remembering her date with Adam. Alex and Sam nodded in agreement. Tonight had been perfect that they would remember for a long time. Alex moved to sit on the couch and sighed. "It was awesome but I am so tired. My feet hurt so bad they're gonna fall off" she complained making Sam giggle. "Aww Alex why don't you take a nice hot shower, that'll help" she said kindly and Alex grinned. "That is exactly what I'm going to do!" She stood up to walk to the bathroom and Clover sat down slowly massaging her feet. "Ow, Alex is right. My feet are killing me." Sam rolled her eyes knowing that Clover hadn't left the dance floor for a second. No wonder her feet were hurting so bad.

Clover huffed when she caught Sam rolling her eyes. "Well don't look at me like that. Just because David left and you didn't dance as much, it's not my fault!" Sam sighed. "Do you have to bring that up?" she said with a small glare because she was annoyed that David hadn't even bothered to phone her after he left. He had left more than an hour ago, he surely would have had the time to call by now. _"Whatever"_ Sam thought moving to join Clover on the couch until she froze when she saw a mysterious, large box sitting hidden under a pillow.

"What's wrong Sammie?" Clover asked seeing Sam standing there. Sam pointed to the box and it didn't take long for Clover to push away the pillow and squeal when she saw the box. "Oh my god a present!" She screamed in excitement moving to pick it up. "Damn this is heavy" she muttered and her eyes widened when she saw the words "For Sam" written in black marker on the side. She smirked. "Aha! See David does care! Look at this! It's for you, I bet he sent it as an apology present!" Sam rolled her eyes. "It doesn't say it's from David anywhere Clover."

The blonde shrugged. "Okay so maybe not, but still it's a gift for you! Open it already!" Sam sat down next to the box and Clover screamed for Alex. "Hey Alex! Sam has a present!" Alex came running out of the bathroom a second later, excitement on her face. "Go on open it Sammie!" Sam shook her head and smiled at her friends' excitement as she moved to open the box.

But before she could the floor opened up and all three of them fell through a WOOHP tunnel. Soon their bodies had landed roughly on a familiar couch. "Ugh!" Clover screamed. "Jerry! Is this the TIME for a mission?" Jerry only chuckled. "I merely WOOHPed you to congratulate you on your graduation girls." Clover rolled her eyes in irritation. "Have you ever thought to use a phone?" she snarled before ignoring Jerry and noting that Sam's mysterious gift had also followed them down the tunnel. "Your congratulations speech can wait Jerry, right now Sam has a present to open." She walked over to it and lifted it up with great effort while clenching her teeth. "Did somebody send you 1000 pound weights for a present?" she said sourly as she dragged the box to Sam.

Sam shrugged innocently and Clover sighed. "Open it!" she whined and Sam giggled taking her time opening the knot on the blue ribbon and slowly lifting the lid. And the moment she did the heavy scent of blood filled the room making them all cough. "What is it?" Alex screamed covering her nose and mouth with her left hand trying to drown out the smell, Clover doing the same.

Sam however wasn't moving. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes were wide in shock and fear. She slowly opened the box fully and screamed when she clearly saw the contents of the box. She stood up, screaming again and scrambling to get away from the box making it fall open on the floor as she pulled herself away. What fell out of the open box made them all scream.

Two arms, Two legs cut in half....

and David's mutilated head.

**9: 15 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office**

Sam sat on the couch as she gulped down a glass of cold water, the fifth one she'd had in the last fifteen minutes. Her hands shook as she put down the glass and tried to forget the image of David's torn, and mutilated corpse that someone had sent to her as a present. Jerry sighed as he watched her and Clover and Alex sat next to her crying just like Sam was. David had been their friend. Who would do something like this?

Who could be so evil?

Jerry cleared his throat to get their attention. Although he knew they were grieving he needed to get to the bottom of things. Someone had been murdered and the fact that the body had been sent to one of his spies made him worry. Could this be a WOOHP enemy doing this?

Sam shivered as she sat there in a trance. How could something like this have happened? She had just been with David an hour ago and now he was dead. It was so hard to believe. She chocked on a sob and tried to wipe away the tears that fell at the loss of a really good friend. Jerry sighed watching the state of chaos his favourite spies were in. In broke his heart to see them like this, but he was most worried for Sam seeing that the box had been for her and he couldn't figure out why.

"Sam?" Jerry said bringing the attention of the crying redhead. "Do you have any idea how this might have happened?" She shook her head and sniffed. "No, all I know is David went home to check on his parents and he never called me after he left..." she took a shuddering breath. "I should have went with him" she said sadly. "This is all my fault, I'm a spy I could have protected him!" Jerry frowned seeing that she was taking this so hardly and he felt bad for her but he didn't believe her reasoning because it was obvious she was the one in real danger.

"Sam, I know you don't want to hear this right now but we need to talk." Jerry took a deep breath. "You do recall that the box had your name on it. Whoever did this, did it for you." Sam looked up at him in shock as more tears flowed down her cheeks. "Are you saying that I'm responsible for David's death?" she screamed only to be wrapped in a hug by Clover and Alex. Alex sighed. "That's not what he means Sammie, you know it's not your fault this happened. Jerry's just worried about you. You are his primary concern."

Clover nodded. "Jerry has a good reason to worry. The fact that your name was on that package proves that someone is targeting you Sammie." Sam shivered in her friends' hold before she pulled back. "What could anyone get out of killing an innocent man?" she asked with strain in her tone, tears never ceasing to flow from her bloodshot eyes. Jerry sighed. "I don't know. But whoever did this did it to make a point Sam. It's obvious. The way the body was sent, your name on the box...." Jerry sighed again feeling tension pinch away at his nerves. "We need to figure out who did this and why" he said, his brain mentally going through the list of top WOOHP criminals trying to see who fit the bill.

Clover bit her lip and sighed. "Who do you think did this Jerry?" Jerry glanced at her and frowned. "My guess would be a WOOHP enemy, someone that wants to get back at Sam." Clover nodded seeing Jerry's logic. "You mean one of the criminals we fight?" she bit her lip not being entirely sure. "But Jerry the criminals we fight hate all of us equally... Why would anyone single Sammie out? It doesn't make sense." Jerry raised an eyebrow when he heard that. Clover was right. His willingness to solve this had made him miss that point. The target here was Sam not all of them. Whoever had done this had focused on Sam, perhaps it was a coincidence that David was a friend to all of them. Jerry froze as another thought came to him. Could it be? He didn't want to think that maybe the reason for David's death was that twisted but he couldn't help it. He had to know what they were dealing with here.

Jerry looked at Sam uncertainly but decided to ask. "Sam you were on a date with David right?" Sam bit her lip and sighed. "I guess. We went to prom together." Jerry closed his eyes in agony, his suspicion being somewhat confirmed and that only frightened him more than before.

He glanced at the redhead in worry, looking at her like a father that feared for his daughter's life. It now seemed more like someone had a twisted obsession with Sam. The fact that David had been killed after going on a date with Sam only helped prove this point, and although he wasn't entirely sure he was beginning to worry that this had nothing to do with WOOHP and that for the first time in her life Sam was being targeted for just being herself. A sweet, beautiful, caring young woman. She needed to be protected from whatever evil had begun haunting her.

"Sam" Jerry said choosing his words carefully not wanting to scare the already frightened girl. "I don't think this murder was done by any WOOHP enemy, this seems more personal than that." Sam stared at him with wide eyes, fear showing on her abnormally pale face. "Not a WOOHP enemy?" she shivered wondering who would have that much bloodlust in them besides a killer, an enemy. "What do I do?" she asked not knowing where to turn now. If this person wasn't a known enemy then how would they stop them? How would they track them down? This person knew where she lived. Panic and chaos were clenching around her heart. If what Jerry said was true then someone was out there trying to scare her. Killing her innocent friend, David was probably just the first step. Somehow she knew there was more to come and it scared her to death.

"Why would anyone do this?" She asked again hoping for an answer but Jerry only sighed. "I don't know Sam, but we'll find out eventually. For now you should go home. Girls.." he said now addressing Clover and Alex. "Keep a close eye on Sam." They both nodded willing to do whatever it took to protect their friend and avenge the death of another. Jerry sighed slowly rubbing his temples. "I'll run tests on the body and I'll a send a WOOHP team to David's house. Maybe we can find a clue. Don't worry Sam, David won't have died in vain."

Sam nodded while saying a silent prayer to David hoping his soul was in peace after his brutal murder. He should never have died, he was much too young. There was so much he had wanted to do with his life and now it was all over. She stood up slowly and began to walk away with her friends while one thought constantly burned away in her mind as anger gnawed at her heart. Even if she didn't know the reason why anyone would do something like this she knew one thing for certain. Sam glared feeling her anger bubbling through her veins. She would make whoever did this, whoever was doing this pay severely. They would regret their actions.

**11:30 pm - Vince Bennett's Home, Vince's Room **

He simply couldn't sleep. Vince lay awake with his eyes wide open and a grin on his face. The power he had felt when he ripped the life out that boy who thought he could have his Sam was maddening. He wanted, no needed to feel it again. He stood up and walked over to the desk in the corner of his room. Turning on the lamp he glanced at the four photographs that were laid out on the wooden surface. He smirked, pleased as he picked up a marker and drew an X over David's photograph. Surging with joy he silently celebrated his death before he froze, glaring hatefully at the remaining three men. Narrowing his eyes he focused on their faces, seeing a pattern in the fact that they all had brown hair and pure green eyes except for the last one which had a different shade of eyes that he hadn't seen before. It took him a little over a minute to pick the next target and his eyes landed on the second photo and he smirked knowing this man would be next to die.

His research had told him this boy had been Sam's boyfriend at a time. Just that thought made him burn with rage. Although he knew that Sam and James had fallen apart he still couldn't get over the fact that James had been Sam's boyfriend. It sickened him, the thought of any other man with her. He also knew that James was a criminal and had been sent to WOOHP jail. Vince smirked because he also knew that James was being moved to another location tonight at midnight because he had overheard Sam's boss Jerry talking to an agent earlier this morning. He had long made a habit to spy on WOOHP so he could learn as much as he could about Sam's world. In fact he himself aspired to be an agent but not to help the world, (he could care less about that) he just wanted to be close to his Samantha.

"Good" he said to himself thinking about James. "Then tonight is the night he will die." He knew that Sam would be upset that these men were dying for her which was why he refused to tell her the reason. She wasn't to blame! It was their own fault Sam loved them, not hers! It could never be her fault because Sam was too innocent to pure to commit a sin like loving another man than her soul mate, her one true love.

Him.

Vince smirked as he quickly changed into entirely black clothes to match the night and picked up his equipment that he had picked out for James' death taking it outside to his car. Starting the car he chuckled manically knowing that in an hour now, the second man Sam had feelings for would be dead. Those delightful thoughts stayed with him as he drove quickly through the dark night heading to the location where he would intercept the WOOHP van meant to transfer James to another prison. But only he knew that he would never reach, not in one piece anyway.

**12:00 am - Somewhere near the highway, Off to the side **

"Right on schedule" Vince whispered under his breath with a smirk on his face when he noted a dark blue van with the words WOOHP written on it in white capital letters make it's way across a lone, quiet highway. It wouldn't be long before it came to halt because of the wonderful trap he had set up to slash the tires. Of course in the pitch black of midnight no one would see it, or notice it was there until it was too late.

It didn't take him long to hear the sudden halt of tires as they deflated. He heard silent muttered curses as two agents came out of the van and tried to figure out why their front tires had suddenly gone flat. Next he heard a pair of sighs before he saw them go to the back and draw out two new replacement tires. Then as they moved to replace the tires he stealthily made his way to the back of the van where he knew his helpless target would be. Peeking in through the wired window he saw the man he knew from memory as James sigh in annoyance, obviously impatient to get to his destination and get some sleep. Vince smirked. "Don't worry...you'll be sleeping for a long long time" he whispered quietly before he extracted his murder weapon from the bag he had brought along. Pulling out a closely tied bundle of dynamite attached to a timer device he smirked before crouching down and attaching it to the bottom of the van where the agents wouldn't see it in the dark.

Adjusting the timer to two minutes he smirked before moving quickly and getting a safe distance away from the vehicle that was about to blow sky high very soon. When he was safe in his hiding spot he chuckled when he noted the agents were still busy with the tires. Glancing at his watch he grinned noting there was just one minute left before the second one of Sam's crushes was dead. This was goodbye to another man his Sam had been forced to love. The end of a man that had used his false and superficial charm to win Sam's love and steal her away from him. He began counting down in his head remembering that this man would no longer look at Sam with his eyes, that he would no longer hear her laughter that he never cared for. James would no longer experience anything.

A shattering explosion filled the air, the vibrations ripping through the quiet of the night. The van blew up into a million tiny scraps of metal scattering all over the once empty highway. Fumes of spilled petrol and burning metal filled the area, fire from the explosion ruthlessly burning and refusing to go out. Little bits and pieces of human flesh burst into the sky, being ripped off the skeletons by the force of the blast, falling everywhere and quickly turning to ash before they scattered onto the floor in particles of black dust. The flames of the fire danced in Vince's eyes as he greedily took in the raging flames, enjoying the spectacle of ending a life. The life of a man he hated. He threw his head back and laughed long and hard before he made his way back home while celebrating another great victory. Now he was only two steps away from having her all to himself. Two more murders and then Sam would be his forever.

He could hardly wait to kill again.

**2: 30 am - Spies' Villa, Sam's Room**

Sighing heavily Sam turned to her side trying to find a position in which she could actually fall asleep. Her normally comfortable bed was not helping her get the sleep she desperately needed. She simply couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was David's mutilated corpse flashing in front of her eyes. Tears ran down her face as she lay in the dark trying not to remember their last conversation which was such a short time ago. She still couldn't believe he was gone. Her heart ached when she thought about what Jerry said. That she could be the reason why he died.

_"But why? Why would anyone kill David because of me?"_ she asked herself in thought not understanding how she could be responsible for the death of one of the sweetest guys she had ever known. If someone had killed him to make her upset than it was definitely working but why would anyone do that? She shuddered remembering how badly mutilated David's face and body had been it was as if the person who had done this had an insane, unearthly hatred for him. But as far back as she could remember David didn't have any enemies. It was obvious however, that his murder had been an act of extreme hatred.

_"Did someone take out their hatred towards me out on him?"_ She wondered. _"Then it would have to be an enemy of mine, someone who hates me to no end...but why didn't they just attempt to kill me? Wouldn't that make more sense?"_ She sighed in defeat, her head hurting from the painful, confusing thoughts. With a heavy heart and confused mind she slowly closed her eyes attempting once again to sleep.

Her attempt was ruined a second later as the low but irritating sound of her cell phone ringing filled the quiet of her room. Sam sat up with a sigh and rubbed her temples wondering who would be rude enough to call at this time. She froze wondering if maybe Jerry was calling her to let her know about a clue on David's murder. In a second she was off the bed and clutching her phone in her hand. Her eyes narrowed when she didn't recognize the number on the screen, it being shown as "unknown." She bit her lip, her nerves kicking in but curiosity led her to take the call anyway. It wasn't like anything worse could happen tonight.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly hoping to hear a familiar voice or person asking for someone else. She really wanted to sleep right now. Her eyebrow raised when she heard nothing but silence on the other end except for the silent sounds of breathing. "Hello?" she said again in a slightly louder voice only to get no response. Rolling her eyes she was about to turn it off when she froze hearing someone speak.

"So eager for me aren't you Samantha?" an amused voice whispered making her eyes narrow in confusion. "Excuse me?" she said in shock wondering if she had misunderstood what he said. A chuckle could be heard on the other side and for some reason that laugh made her shudder. Gripping the phone harder in her hand she took a deep breath. "Is this some kind of joke?" she screamed angry that someone would actually have the gall to harass her for no reason, especially after what she had gone through in the last few hours.

"I'm sorry" he muttered. "I should tell you who I am...It's me Sam." She raised another eyebrow in confusion. "And who is "me" supposed to be?" He only chuckled at her question before whispering. "The man who can't stop thinking about you."

Sam gasped and he chuckled again. she gripped the phone until her knuckles turned white from both fear and rage. "What do you want from me?" she asked angrily and there was a pause on the other side followed by a whisper. "..Your voice is so beautiful Antha. Just like how I hear it in my head all the time."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion when he said that and she didn't answer making him chuckle again. "I think the nickname Antha suits you more. You're not a Sam. It's not feminine enough darling, and you are a very beautiful lady."

She couldn't help the gasp that followed his statement. This man sounded beyond obsessed. He was acting like he owned her. When he found her silent yet again he laughed "Speechless my love?" Another laugh. "Well I guess that's okay. We can't talk much right now anyway but I promise you that very soon there will be no one in between us." A pause. "I will personally eliminate anyone that interrupts my plans. I won't stop killing until then and then we'll always be together."

Sam stood frozen in fear and confusion, goose bumps dancing along her pale, cold skin. She realized that she was actually talking to the man who was David's killer. It was obvious by the amount of bloodlust in his tone. He was the one that had brutally murdered David. A tiny amount of sweat was on her brow and she didn't bother to wipe it as she spoke. "..Why..why are you doing this?" she screamed. "Why did you kill David?"

"He had to pay Antha" was his blunt response. She felt her breaths race and anger, fear, and confusion burning her heart. "For what?" she screamed. He sighed taking a moment to answer. "Don't you know?" Another sigh. "Anyway right now just know, that I'm one step closer to having you to myself than I was a few hours ago."

Sam gasped before she glared at the phone, hoping this bastard would stop being such a coward and confront her. Her eyes widened at what he said and she grew even more panicked wondering what he meant. What had he done now? "What did you do?" she screamed determined to get an answer.

She only heard a soft, amused chuckle before a short response. "You'll see soon my love...You will see" he hung up right after that leaving her holding the phone with the disconnected tone telling her she was all alone again. Shutting her cell phone with shaky fingers Sam walked over to her bed and sat down. What had he done now? She shuddered trying to figure it out but got no answer. Her mind was too numb with thoughts of fear and anxiety to think. Her body shook with fear and it bothered her how afraid she was of this man. She was supposed to be stronger but she just couldn't help but be afraid. He had reduced her to a scared, little girl and that frightened her beyond anything else. She had never been this afraid of anything in her life.

The way he talked to her was so frightening. It was like he was talking to his puppet, his little doll that he could play with any way he liked. And that was what he was doing with her and she couldn't figure out why. Why did he kill David? Remembering how obsessed he sounded she wondered of maybe his obsession with her was not about revenge but perhaps something else. What else could he be after that she could give him?

Her mind went back to the amounts of times he called her "darling" and "love" and she froze, terrified that maybe he was obsessed with...her. She slowly rubbed her arms and shuddered. She had no idea how to stop this guy and even if he was obsessed with her then why did he kill David? David was just her friend. He had no feelings for her and everyone knew that fact well. This just didn't make any sense.

The sudden ringing of the phone downstairs made her jump and she shuddered trying to drown out the ringing by placing her hands over her ears. What if it was HIM again? Waiting for a few minutes she was ready to scream when the phone kept ringing. Knowing that he wasn't going to stop like this she reluctantly left her room and made her way towards the phone downstairs.

When she got there she hesitated before picking it up. Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves and took the phone call. "..Hello?" she said, her voice in a scared whisper. She let out a breath of relief when she heard Jerry's voice on the other end. "Sam you're still awake?" She sighed. "I couldn't sleep." Jerry sighed and didn't say anything for a moment making her curious. "Is everything okay Jerry?" She asked hoping the madman that had been scaring her on the phone hadn't attacked Jerry too.

Jerry sighed before speaking. "No Sam. Something has happened. You remember that James was supposed to be moved to a new location today right?..." She heard Jerry take a deep breath. "He was murdered in the way and never made it."

Her eyes widened and she was afraid she would drop the phone. "Wh-what happened?" she asked, feeling her skin chill at the news. Jerry sighed again. "An explosion. James and the two agents taking him died on the spot." She bit her lip and took a breath. "How do you know it's a murder and not an accident?" She asked trying to confirm her fear.

"We found traces of dynamite at the scene. The van was bombed" Jerry said and Sam felt her knees shaking and she gasped remembering the words of the psycho that called her. He had to be the one that did this. He had to be the one that had killed again. But why James? Why would he want to kill a criminal that was being moved to a jail? James didn't love her, he never had. Why would he want to kill James to get to her?

"Sam?" Jerry asked in worry when she wasn't speaking. Sam bit her lip. "I got a phone call...just now..." she whispered deciding she had to break the news before she went crazy. "Jerry he's after me..." she whispered sadly. "He killed David.." she felt tears run down her face. "And now I think he also killed James....and I don't know why he killed him..." She choked on a sob and shuddered. "He says he doesn't want anyone in between me and him Jer. He said he'll eliminate anyone who stops him. He told me that he'll be killing again and I don't know who he is I- I just don't know.." Sam broke down crying right after that not being able to hold it in. "I don't know what to do Jerry...I just don't know what to do.." She took a shuddering breath. "He isn't done killing...there are more people he's going to hurt, I can feel it and he won't stop until he has me Jer...what do I do?"

Jerry felt his heart breaking as he heard the girl he cared for as a daughter, one of his strongest spies crying in fear and confusion. "I'm coming Sam. Don't do anything. I'll be there in just a few minutes, hang in there" Jerry said before he put the phone down and moved out of his office. This had gone far enough. Whoever was after Sam was not going to stop until he got her. Although Jerry couldn't understand why this man had killed David, Sam's friend, and James a man who never loved Sam he knew that whatever the reason was it was bad. The only thing Jerry knew for sure was that this man was dangerous and Sam needed to be protected from him. No matter what.

**3: 00 am - Spies' Villa, Main Room **

It had taken Jerry a half hour to get to the spies' house with his best agents to deal with the crisis. Sam was sitting on a couch looking as pale as death. Clover and Alex were sitting next to her trying to calm her down and make her relax. Jerry hated seeing them like this and he knew that for Sam's sake he had to get to the bottom of this.

"Sam...did he even sound vaguely familiar?" he asked and Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so, I just got so scared that I didn't really pay attention." Jerry shook his head in understanding. "No no that's understandable." He didn't say anything but he knew this man couldn't be a well-known WOOHP criminal because if he had been say Tim Scam or Terrance he knew Sam would have identified the voice. But whoever this man was, he knew about WOOHP because he had blown up a WOOHP van, he had access to WOOHP information and that really scared Jerry. This murder had been carefully planned and the perpetrator had known James was being sent to another prison today. It frustrated him that they still didn't know who he was and he felt useless for not being able to track him down and make him pay for harassing his best agent like this.

Sam sobbed silently and Clover rubbed her back trying to get her to relax before she looked up and smiled at the agents that had just come in with coffee for Sam. "Hey Sam" said a voice they hadn't heard in a while and Sam looked up to find Dean and Britney standing there in front of her. She smiled at them and Jerry knowing that he had made an extra-effort to make sure she was surrounded by her friends tonight. Clover moved over letting Dean and Britney sit with Sam.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked holding Sam by the shoulder and she nodded slowly even though she was a mental wreck at the moment. "Aww Sammie, come here" Britney said sadly as she hugged her friend. Sam felt herself crying as Britney held her. She was just so glad they were all here for her right now. "Don't worry Sam, we're all here for you" Dean whispered. "Whatever this is that that bastard is doing it will stop." He slowly turned Sam's head towards him and gave her a reassuring smile. "We can take him down easily. We're WOOHP agents, the best of the best. Don't ever forget that" he smirked and she laughed a little while nodding her head. Britney turned to Jerry. "What are we going to do? He obviously has access to WOOHP information, this villa and he comes and goes as he pleases." She glared. "He also has Sam's cell number, the main number for here, I don't think she's safe here." From behind her Clover and Alex both nodded agreeing with Britney.

Jerry sighed. "You're right..." He glanced at Sam who was smiling because Dean was telling her some kind of joke to relieve her of her stress. Jerry smiled. "But I don't want to isolate Sam, she needs the comfort of her friends and pulling her out of her home might not be the best thing to do." Clover sighed. "Then what do we do Jerry?"

Dean stood up and smirked. "Then we all stay here and protect Sam. That's what we do." Britney stood up and smiled. "He's right. With all of us here there is no way he'll get to Sam." Jerry nodded seeing their logic. If he left Dean, Britney, Clover, Alex and posted guards outside the villa there was no way anyone would get to Sam. Alex's sigh made them all turn to her. "But Jerry, he hasn't attempted to hurt Sammie yet...not physically anyway" she said as she glanced at the troubled redhead. "I don't think he's gonna come after her just yet. It seems like he has targets picked out that he goes after. That he plans to kill, and until he finishes them I don't think he'll come for Sam."

They all stayed silent knowing she had a point. Britney narrowed her eyes in thought. "Maybe we can figure out who he targets? Then we can put them under watch along with Sam. That way everyone is safe." She turned to Jerry. "He killed David and James right?" Jerry nodded. She blinked and nodded. "Okay so why would a man who is obsessed with Sam kill David and James?"

They all thought for a moment before Clover sighed. "Maybe he goes after Sam's boyfriends...James had been Sammie's boyfriend at a time." Britney sighed. "That makes sense but why did he kill David then?" Clover stayed silent for a second before her eyes widened. "Duh! He was on a date with Sam. This psycho guy probably mistook him as her current boyfriend!" They all nodded slowly understanding this killer's motive. "So then all we need to do is protect Sam's current boyfriend, since the one's before have already been murdered, and I don't think this guy plans on killing all of Sam's minor dates. I think it's just recent boyfriends or else this killing spree would have begun years ago." She sighed. "There has to be a reason why he's killing now..." Britney said turning to look at Sam who shook her head. "But I don't have a boyfriend. The last guy I dated was James...and after how well that went I couldn't work up the will to go on another date."

Dean smiled. "Well I guess he's all out of targets then." Sam shook her head in doubt. "He said he'd be killing again." Dean smirked. "He probably just said that to get you vulnerable Sam. You know that you don't have a boyfriend and that means that there is no other target now than you." Dean glared. "The only reason he's saying he'll kill more people is so that you're too busy focusing on protecting them instead of yourself. He just wants to get to you easily and we won't let him do that." He took a deep breath and turned to Jerry. "We need to watch Sam every minute of every day until this freak gets caught."

Jerry nodded moving to stand up. "I'll have someone monitoring the phone calls now, just in case he calls again. It'll make it easier for us to catch him." He turned to look at Sam in concern. "Don't worry Samantha. Dean, Britney, Clover and Alex will be on watch all night. You should get some rest" Jerry said before he left to make arrangements to increase the security on the villa.

Sam sighed sadly as she sat there feeling guilty and upset. It wasn't fair that her friends had to watch her all night and lose sleep over her. It made her feel bad. "I'm so sorry you guys..." Sam said with a sob. "It's all my fault you're gonna lose your sleep. I don't want that, you don't have to-"

"Oh shush Sammmie" Clover said as she smiled at her friend. Alex nodded. "Don't talk like that, a little sleep is the least we'd give to make sure you're safe." Sam smiled and glanced at her friend's faces noting that they all looked so determined to help her. "We're always here for you Sam" Britney said with a small smile. Dean smiled at her too before promising. "I'll personally make sure no one gets to you. Don't worry about anything, just get your rest." Sam smiled as she moved to go to her room. "Thanks guys you're the best." She quickly mounted the stairs and smiled knowing she was safe and sound because her friends were here to watch her. Nothing was going to get to her now.

**5:00 am - Spies' Villa, Outside Sam's Room **

"Oh this is too perfect" Vince said quietly with a smirk as he watched the man he knew was Dean standing guard outside Sam's room. He had been wondering how he was going to get to a WOOHP agent that wasn't in Los Angeles so he could kill him but now his problem was solved. Because Dean himself had walked into the jaws of death. This was just another way fate was telling him Sam was destined to be his. Vince smirked in his hiding spot which was in fact right next to Dean. He had been able to successfully kill a junior WOOHP officer and steal his uniform, taking his place on the protection team at the spies' villa. The blue cap hid most of his face and in the dead of the night he could barely be seen, he was simply another WOOHP guard here to defend Samantha from danger.

Trying not to make it too obvious he glared at Dean taking in his handsome features and scowling because he knew when Sam first met him, she had gained a huge crush on this man. He had shown himself to be the perfect agent, sacrificing his life and doing whatever it took to prove his loyalty. OF course Samantha couldn't resist the good boy, she was after all a good girl herself. Vince couldn't help but smirk when he noticed that despite all his determination Dean looked really sleepy. His green eyes were strained and his mouth was in a thin line, fatigue could be seen everywhere on his face. It wouldn't be long until he fell asleep and he would get to make his move.

It amused him that no one had figured out that he wasn't done killing just yet. They hadn't realized his exact reason for killing the men that he had as of yet, which also meant that they wouldn't figure out that Dean was next to die and then one more man. They were too busy protecting Samantha which was foolish because he won't even harm a hair on her pretty little head. He wanted her the way she was. Undamaged, pure, and beautiful. To put it simply he had no intention of physically hurting his Samantha because hurting her was like hurting himself, and he would never be able to live with that.

Hearing Dean yawn he smirked knowing it wouldn't be long now. It was obvious he was struggling to honour his word and stay up all night on guard as he had said he would do when he convinced the girls to sleep. Vince's eyes glinted with happiness as he imagined what it would be like to kill him and finally be rid of his second last target. Then one more to go and it would all be over. Vince smirked thinking about the fate of the last man. The poor man was a sitting duck. Killing him would be the easiest which was why he had saved him for the end for his own amusement.

"Hey can you do me a favour?" Dean suddenly said making Vince snap out of his thoughts and nod. Dean smiled tiredly. "Can you please get me some cold water from the kitchen downstairs?" He sighed. "I'd go myself but I don't want to take that risk just in case that bastard does show up." Vince held his glare at being called a bastard and nodded while making his way to the kitchen downstairs. He didn't like being ordered around like this but he had to play the part. If he acted suspiciously then Dean would catch him and he didn't want to risk it. Dean was a good fighter as his research told him and he didn't want to physically fight him. Why fight him when he could easily trick him into his death? It just made more sense.

Sighing Vince opened the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of water. Closing the door he began to walk back up with a glare on his face when he froze suddenly getting an idea. He glanced at the bottle of water in his hand and his eyes widened as he realized that Dean had just given him the easiest way to kill him. This water was going to be the vessel he would use to kill. With a deadly smirk Vince placed the bottle on the kitchen counter, carefully opening it and setting the lid aside. From his pocket he drew out a small package and he chuckled while opening it up.

Once opened he looked at the fine powder that he had used to kill the WOOHP guard he had taken the place of. He knew that this was going to work because in his hand he held a good amount of Potassium cyanide. Smirking sadistically he dumped a good amount of it into the water bottle, stirring it with the back of a spoon and cleaning off the edges, then carefully putting the cap back on. He held the bottle up to the light and smirked again when the water became clear leaving the deadly poison undetectable.

Making his way upstairs he smirked when he saw Dean look at him with a sigh of relief. Handing him the bottle Vince smiled. Dean moved to open the bottle and take the drink he so desperately needed when he stopped and narrowed his eyes in thought when he saw that the bottle's seal was broken. Vince acted quickly when he saw that Dean was suspicious. He cleared his throat nervously making him look at him. "I'm sorry, I got thirsty and had some. It was the last bottle there." Dean's mouth formed an "o" of understanding and he laughed. "That's alright. I'm just extra-cautious" he muttered before taking a long sip of the cool water.

Vince watched Dean's eyes narrow in confusion for a second before he drew the bottle away from his mouth and coughed violently. His eyes widened before his body grew pale and all at once he fell to the floor, his limbs no longer able to support him and the bottle of water spilled onto the floor once he fell. He looked at Vince one time with shock and disbelief, he glared at him and tried to speak but the poison took it's effect and within seconds his eyes closed and he lay completely still. Vince smirked, kicking Dean onto his back. Studying the near-dead body that would be dead in mere seconds he smirked before leaning down and retrieving Dean's WOOHP card from him knowing he would need it to get into the WOOHP building and commit the last murder. Hearing footsteps approaching he looked up to see the blonde, one of Sam's friends coming down the stairs. He carefully walked away from the body, making his way to his final stop before he left the house and he smirked satisfied because in a matter of minutes Dean would be dead from a cardiac arrest. He smiled retrieving a package from where he had hidden it in a drawer before he made his way outside to Sam's open window that would give him another route to her room.

Two minutes later Clover's scream rang throughout the villa, waking Alex, Britney and Sam. All at once fast footsteps approached Sam's door and everyone froze in shock when they saw a pale, unmoving Dean in a crying Clover's lap. "How could this have.." Alex said in shock, her eyes wide as tears rolled down her face. Britney and Clover couldn't stop crying and the several guards that were standing there lowered their heads as a sign of respect for the young man that had just died.

From inside her room Sam pounded on the door not being able to open it. She could hear her friends crying and screaming and her heart was pounding crazily in worry as to what had happened now. The door finally opened revealing her friend's standing there with bloodshot eyes and tears pouring down their faces and Sam looked at them in confusion before she saw the dead body on the floor. Her eyes widened in horror before she let out a scream and fell to her knees when she identified the dead body as none other's than her dear friend Dean. Sam stood up and backed away from the body. "No.." she gasped. "No! No! No!" she screamed before going back in her room and slamming the door shut. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried her eyes out trying to wash away the image of Dean's dead body where it flashed before her eyes.

Shuddering she opened her eyes only to freeze when she noticed something, a dress spread out on her bed that hadn't been there before. With shaky knees she walked over to her bed. Sam's bloodshot eyes widened when she saw what waited for her. On her bed was laid out a strapless white dress, with a mostly see-through top along with a slit that went up to the thigh and a little note written in red that read "for my bride" resting on top of it. Her blood ran cold when she realized what this actually was. His lust for her was clear in the choice of the dress and Sam fell to the floor with a thud when she realized this was a wedding gown that her psychotic stalker had left for her to wear.

* * *

_**The next day**_

**9:00 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Secret Room **

They all woke up despite having less than four hours of sleep. The move to WOOHP headquarters from their villa had been quick because Jerry was convinced their home was not safe for Sam anymore. Jerry had known they would all have trouble staying in a house where death still haunted the halls and so he had brought them to WOOHP where they could rest and relax. But it had done little good because none of them even felt safe closing their eyes anymore, and it was hard to fall sleep when they were constantly crying and comforting each other. These murders had taken a toll on all of them but Sam was suffering the most.

Clover looked at her friend sadly noting how Sam was laying awake on the bunk bed with her eyes wide, unblinking as if she was in a trance. Her hair was tangled, and marks of dried tears covered her pale skin, being washed away with only new tears that kept falling as she sobbed. She didn't say a single word but her sobs had filled the entire room all night long keeping them all awake because of their worry for her. Their Sam was slipping away from them every minute and it was all because of a bastard, a coward that was tormenting her by killing men and burdening her with the guilt. She had lost two friends in less than a whole day and had the burden of three deaths on her heart. It was hard to imagine how she was hanging on after all this.

Sighing Clover went and woke Alex and together they moved to talk to Sam. "Sammie are you okay?" She didn't answer, only staring blankly at the ceiling as if she too was dead. Her mouth moved a second later as she slowly let out a few words. "He killed David...he murdered Dean..." she said for the hundredth time since the deaths had occurred. It was obvious that she was in shock and it killed them to see their friend like this. They heard her take a shallow breath before she whispered repetitive words again. "He's going to get me..." Sam sat up slowly and looked at them with so much fear in her eyes that it scared them. "He's going to get me and do whatever he wants with me, and there is nothing I can do."

Clover and Alex shook their heads stubbornly and wrapped her in a hug. "Snap out of it Sammie. He's not going to get you!" She pulled away and sniffed. "Maybe it's just better if we stop fighting. Maybe I should just give in. It's obvious he wants me...If I just surrender he won't hurt anyone else." Britney came over to her and shook her head. "Don't say that Sam. You can't give up." The redhead shook her head stubbornly "I don't want anyone else to get hurt! This is all my fault!" Alex felt tears well up in her eyes. "That's what he wants you to think Sammie, you can't let him win by doing that. You have to stay strong and fight." Sam looked at Alex and nodded slowly and they all sighed in relief that Sam was still with them.

After a few moments the door opened and Jerry came in with a small smile. "Good morning girls" they all nodded in response. Jerry sighed sadly when he saw Sam's tear-streaked and frightened face. It was clear that she hadn't had a single moment's peace since this whole ordeal began. On a more positive note Sam had confirmed that there was no other man she could think of that could even remotely be described as her boyfriend meaning that the killing spree was over. The bad part however was that this freak was probably going to come after their Samantha next and there was no way he could allow that to happen. He would move most guards from the prisons into watching the spies instead. Everyone's eyes would be on Sam, that way it would be impossible for this man to whisk her away as he was sure he had planned. Jerry remembered how scared Sam had been when she found that wedding dress left for her and it had taken them all a lot of time to convince her that this man would never have her. They would do everything in their power to keep her safe.

He took a deep breath and turned to them making the announcement he had come in to make. "Girls, I think that it's best you all stay here until the man responsible for the murders and stalking Samantha is caught and punished." He smiled reassuringly. "The WOOHP building is the safest place that I can think of, next to my house and I really think it's best if everyone stays here instead of going home." They all nodded in agreement knowing that WOOHP's walls were impenetrable. The only way a person could get in would be if they were an agent, and the man that had been on this killing spree was clearly not a WOOHP agent.

**12:00 pm - Vince Bennett's Home, Vince's Room **

Vince sighed contently as he slowly got off his bed, having slept in late to make up for the time he had fallen asleep last night. After coming home he had slept blissfully with the knowledge that the distances between him and Sam were almost bridged. Vince had particularly enjoyed dreaming of his Antha in that beautiful gown he had sent her and he knew it wouldn't be long until that day when they would marry.

"Samantha Bennett sounds so perfect Sammie. Just as perfect as you are." He said to himself already planning their wedding which was soon to come. He could see it all now. Their marriage would happen in winter when snow was covering the ground. His Sam would look heavenly in that beautiful white gown (not that she didn't always look like an angel) as she would wait for him at the alter.

Then he would arrive and she would smile at him lovingly, telling him that he was the only one for her. After that they would exchange their vows and nothing would seperate them from each other again.

Never.

He smiled. They would have lots of children together because he knew his Sam loved kids and he would be more than willing to give her, her own. Children that would look like him and her, a combination of him and her. Vince grinned at the thought knowing nothing would change the future. Nothing could change fate and he knew fate had decided to put Sam with him and him alone. He was only helping make it happen like a responsible lover and he knew Sam would like that. She would like it a lot and he would make sure of it.

Vince sighed when he was brought back to reality when he saw the photo of the final target hanging on his bedroom wall. Glaring hatefully he walked up to it and studied the last man he would be killing. His eyes rested on a picture of the well-known, notorious WOOHP criminal Tim Scam. He could see why his Sam probably fell for this guy. He was the stereotypical image of male perfection that most women wanted. Vince hated how he was sure Sam saw this Tim Scam. As a man who was perfect-looking, and muscular with charm oozing out of him. Vince glared hatefully with his own red eyes at this man's piercing bluish-green ones knowing Sam probably liked to gaze into those eyes of his whether she admitted it or not.

His eyes noted his dark brown, soft-looking hair, strong jaw and high cheekbones and Vince had to stop and wonder how a criminal could be so handsome. Criminals, especially high-profile ones were known to be ugly and this guy just didn't fit the image. Studying Tim's face Vince wondered if maybe he should adopt his features after killing him, he wouldn't mind looking like him....

Shaking his head he dismissed the thought knowing that he couldn't look like his enemy. Sam loved him the way he was and he didn't need to look like to win her love. Sam was his, all his and this guy needed to be killed before he made him any more insecure. His reason for leaving him for last was simple. Tim Scam was locked up in a WOOHP jail cell all alone. It was going to be child's play to kill him and he would enjoy every minute of killing him and hearing his screams of anguish, him begging for his life. Out of all of his targets he hated Scam the most and it was because his Sam had the deepest feelings for this man whether she no longer claimed to or not.

He remembered seeing her looking lovesick one day when she had first met this guy and her friends were convinced she had fallen more or less in love. It was a good thing that he had turned out to be evil and ended Sam's fantasy but still he felt that Sam would never be truly over him. She must wonder to herself sometimes what it could have been like. What it could have been like if he hadn't been a criminal, if he had changed his lifestyle for her and became good. Vince glared hard because he knew that even today the mention of Scam's name made her blush when her friends weren't looking. If he hadn't turned out to be evil then it was true that Sam, HIS Sam might have married this Tim Scam by now and he simply couldn't bear that thought.

Vince smirked looking at the photo of the man that would be dead-meat by tonight. Tearing the picture into tiny pieces he tossed it to the floor watching the parts flutter around before they landed at his feet. Very soon now Scam would be lying dead at his feet in the exact same way.

He just had to wait until night.

* * *

_**Later that Day**_

**11:30 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Prison Facility**

Vince smirked in victory as Dean's card gained him entry into the prisons. It was obvious that all the stress had gotten to Sam's poor old boss and he hadn't yet found the time to cancel Dean's access to WOOHP seeing that the agent was now dead. Being dressed in the WOOHP guard uniform he had stolen the other day made it easy for him to walk in the area without being seen. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed that there were almost no guards on duty today and it seemed that all available guards had been sent to protect his dear Samantha in that ridiculous secret room that her boss thought he could hide her in. He knew that once he would come for his Antha no wall would stop him, but tonight he was here to finish the job he had stared two days ago.

Walking along the cells quietly he peeked into the cells with narrow eyes trying to find the man he was looking for. After five minutes of walking in frustration he finally found Scam's cell. Vince smirked as he looked at the helpless man sleeping peacefully. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out Dean's laser pen and quickly slashed through the lock on the cell's door.

Slowly opening the door he stepped in before carefully closing it as to make no noise. Taking his time he walked over to the man that was asleep. A smirk stretched on his face because he knew how vulnerable he was right now. There were so many ways he could kill him. He could stab him and cut his heart out, burn him alive or simply strangle him. Deciding that he wanted to strangle him first and desecrate his body later Vince grinned evilly while drawing a thick rag out of his pocket. He would hold this over his nose and mouth to stop his breathing.

Vince glared at the sleeping man remembering how much his Sam had loved him at a time. That was never going to be again. "You'll never have Sam" he whispered and didn't notice Scam's ear twitch slightly right after that. "Sam is all mine" he whispered louder before bringing his hand down with sudden force and moving the rag to block Scam's breathing.

His eyes widened a second later when his hand never got the chance to reach its destination. Instead it was now gripped painfully by Tim Scam who had suddenly opened his eyes in a flash and was looking right up at him with a glare on his face. Vince staggered back a few feet when Scam pushed him hard making him land on the floor of the prison cell with a loud thud.

Sitting up quickly Scam narrowed his eyes as he studied the man who was just trying to attack him mere seconds ago. His eyes took in the WOOHP guard uniform on his body but Scam knew this man was no WOOHP guard but then who was he? He must have a death wish if he dared to attack him. Seeing him stand up Scam stood himself and walked over to him glaring menacingly.

"Who the hell are you?" Scam asked in an unnaturally calm tone making Vince glare. "You'll know who I am soon enough!" Scam raised an eyebrow in annoyance as he tried to make out this man's image. Silently cursing at Jerry for the darkness his cell was surrounded with he was able to determine that the boy had blond hair before he was shoved back against a wall with a thud. Scam, now ready to kill him with his bare hands moved to get his hands on him but stopped in shock when he felt the cold tip of a blade resting against his neck and he knew instantly that this man had a knife pressed to his throat.

Vince chuckled when he felt Scam stiffen. "Not so high and mighty now are you?" he mocked making Scam roll his eyes because he was more than capable of getting a knife off of a scrawny boy but he stayed still because he was curious. He had thought he heard this man speaking of Samantha before he awoke and he was now intent on finding out what this guy had to do with her. Whatever it was it couldn't be good because Scam knew that Samantha Simpson would never comfortable with a violent man and this guy was obviously a thug wannabe. So then how did he know her?

"Before you kill me..." Scam said trying to sound afraid and it was difficult because he honestly didn't know how. "Can you tell me why? That can't be too much trouble for you. Seeing that I'm here at you mercy and can't escape." When Scam heard the boy snicker he knew he had bought it. Obviously this moronic idiot hadn't done his research or he wouldn't be messing with him of all criminals. He couldn't remember the last person that tried to hurt him and lived to tell the tale, except for the spies of course and that was only because he hadn't outright attacked them and tried to murder them. _"And for good reason"_ he reminded himself as his thoughts lingered to a certain someone that he cared about but shouldn't bother to care about.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the boy spoke. "You remember Samantha right?" Scam sighed. "Yes I do. She's my enemy remember? Or did you not know that?" Vince glared harder. "Sure you'd say that to save yourself" he spat making Scam smirk in the dark because he was no where near afraid. "What does your attacking me have to do with Sam?" Scam asked slowly preparing himself to kill this boy once he got the answer. Vince clenched his teeth and glared. "You know damn well what it has to do with her so stop lying!" He took a deep breath reminding himself that he was here to kill this man and he should do it now before anyone saw him. "You're not going to live!" Vince screamed. "I've come too far to go back now, after I kill you I'll finally have what I want!" he snarled before pressing the tip of the knife into Scam's neck, hard enough to leave a small cut.

Scam's eyes narrowed in rage when he felt slight pain. Lifting his leg he kicked the boy hard in the abdomen making him fall back and the knife fell somewhere on the floor with a metallic clink. Enough was enough, this man was going to pay for hurting him. Not bothering to ask him anything more Scam grabbed the by the back of his neck and slammed him into one of the prisons' four walls. Scam smirked enjoying the hiss of pain that emitted from his throat before he slammed him again and again, enjoying the sound of his body being crushed.

Vince struggled to get away but found that he couldn't and he cursed at himself for having underestimated this man's strength. He hissed in pain when he was grabbed by the hair. Scam smirked dragging him along the wall and keeping his face pressed against the brick wall successfully leaving scratches in the struggling boys face. Vince felt his nose shatter as he was thrown against another wall and he coughed violently. He knew that he couldn't take much more of this. This man was too strong to handle like this, he would need another chance and a faster weapon. His eyes narrowed and he smirked when he saw that he had landed next to his knife. Silently picking it up he waited until Scam got closer to him.

Still glaring Scam hauled him by the collar of his uniform and held him against a wall with one hand holding his throat and tightening its grip. Vince smirked despite being nearly choked and Scam tensed in alarm when he felt that he was no longer trembling in his grip. Not giving Scam time to figure out his attack Vince quickly lodged the knife into Scam's shoulder, it being the first thing he could reach. He heard a small hiss of pain and he pressed the knife harder into his shoulder, twisting it to leave a deeper wound before he shoved Scam back and escaped leaving Scam standing there with the knife still stuck into his shoulder.

Baring his teeth Scam muttered curses under his breath before he quickly wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife, pulling it out of his shoulder in one quick swipe. He took a deep breath and heard the alarms go off as the man who had been attempting to kill him escaped obviously having run too quickly to avoid WOOHP security on the way out.

"Bastard" Scam said with a glare stuck to his face. He didn't know who this insane man was but he would find out and he would make him pay for this. No one ever got away with hurting him. Hearing rapid footsteps approaching his cell he knew the guards must have heard the loud sirens and were on their way. Tim Scam clutched his shoulder, trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of his wound as he waited for help to come.

**11:45 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office**

Jerry sat up with a start when he heard the loud sirens ringing throughout the hallways and he wondered what was wrong now. He had been working late trying to analyze the little evidence they had from Dean's death and the other murders that were causing havoc for Sam when he was rudely interrupted by the alarm bells. It didn't take long for his phone to ring and Jerry grabbed it with a sigh. "Yes?" he said tiredly to the agent on the other end. The agent sighed. "Sir there has been a break-in. Tim Scam-"

"Did he break out again?" Jerry muttered in annoyance. Honestly Scam escaping right now was not what he needed especially with all the extra stress he had been dealing with in the last two days. At least he had felt better knowing WOOHP criminals were staying in line, except for Scam of course.

"..Uh no he didn't escape, he's still here..." The agent said sounding tired himself. "His cell was broken into and he was attacked" the agent said and shock was clear in his tone as on Jerry's face. "WHAT?" Jerry screamed in shock wondering who on earth would even have the guts to attack Tim Scam. The agent sighed in response. "We don't know who did this yet but he's injured... What should we do now?"

Jerry gulped trying to moisten a very dry throat. "Make sure he's okay and I'm coming down there" he said before putting down the phone. Jerry's eyes narrowed and he wondered if somehow this attack on Scam was linked back to the many murders that had occurred in the last two days. They never had been able to pinpoint the killer's exact reason for his targets all it seemed was that he killed Sam's friends....except for James who may have died for breaking Sam's heart. _"But why would Scam be a target"_ Jerry wondered as he moved to leave his office. It didn't make sense because Scam wasn't even remotely connected to Sam besides being her enemy and he didn't think this man was after Scam for that reason. Jerry sighed. Perhaps this attack had nothing to do with Sam's stalker. He ignored the feeling in his gut that told him that was a lie as he left his office.

**11: 55 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Near Prison Facility**

Sam shuddered as she walked through the halls with Jerry and the rest of her sleepy-looking friends who had been woken up by the loud ringing of alarm bells. Jerry had rushed into their room muttering something about an emergency and that they needed to come to the prison with him for a moment to clarify something. After spending the day in peace with no more attempts by her obsessed stalker on hurting anyone else she had believed that she was safe and things were coming to an end. She had believed that he would come to her next and WOOHP agents would catch him and stuff him in jail. But now that this sudden emergency had come up she was afraid that perhaps this was the work of her stalker and she was frightened because Jerry hadn't said anything about what this was about yet.

Sam couldn't help but notice the way her heart was pounding wildly, nor the way that her stomach was in a tight knot signalling that something terrible had happened. She closed her eyes bitterly and prayed that no one else she cared for had gotten hurt. Her eyes widened to the point of popping when she finally entered the prisons and saw a group of guards huddled around one criminal that she couldn't clearly see. But the amount of attention he was being given made it clear that whatever had happened was serious. "Jerry?" she said in a questioning matter but he only frowned before moving through the long line of guards and reaching the man in the centre. "What happened?" she heard Jerry say and she froze when she heard the voice of the man he was talking to. It couldn't be HIM right?

Sam's eyes widened before she pushed through the guards, her friends following close behind her and was shocked to see Scam sitting them looking slightly pale. Her eyes moved from his sleepy-looking face to the wound on his shoulder, that was visible through his torn shirt, and she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her mouth when she saw the wound and the blood leaking from it. Who would do something like this to him? And why? She didn't notice the tears that were prickling her eyes but her friends did and it made them raise their eyebrows in surprise.

Scam who had heard Sam's gasp looked up and his mouth parted in shock when he saw her. He had expected to see the headstrong girl he knew, assessing the situation with a neutral expression on her face but that Samantha Simpson was no where to be found. Instead there was Sam, with nothing but fear and sadness on her face, her hair in a wreck from a difficult night of sleep staring at him with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. He could only wonder what was going on with her. She couldn't be crying for him of course so what was making her this emotional wreck?

"Tim?" Jerry said making him turn to him. Jerry sighed. "Did you see who did this? Any idea who might have attacked you?" Scam was surprised to hear concern in the old man's voice and he realized Jerry looked more shaken up than usual as well. Was there something wrong? Had something been happening that he didn't know about.

Scam sighed before he shook his head. "Not really it was too dark for me to get a good look. If I had seen him I'd be after him right now and you know that" he said with a determined glare and Jerry nodded knowing that was true. Scam never let his enemies go unpunished. Sighing Jerry walked over to Scam's other side studying his injury. "That looks pretty bad" he said and Scam scoffed. "No really do you think?" he muttered sarcastically and Alex and Clover couldn't help but giggle despite the situation. He glanced at them seeing Clover, Alex and Britney standing there watching him and Scam couldn't figure out why Jerry had brought an entire army of spies with him when he came to check on his injury.

Jerry sighed. 'I'm sorry" he said feeling guilty because no matter what this should have never happened. He still wasn't sure how anyone got into Scam's cell but in case it was his fault that Tim had been hurt. The cell's were supposed to safely hold criminals not leave them vulnerable to random attacks. It worried him that this had happened because he had always believed that the WOOHP prison facility in particular was blocked against all entry unless one worked at WOOHP. And he knew that none of his agents would do something as stupid as provoke Scam on purpose. They all knew better.

Sucking in a breath Jerry tapped Scam's shoulder nervously making him look up. "Can I look at it?" Scam stared at him in confusion clearly wondering why Jerry even cared but he sighed a moment later and nodded. It took him a moment to unbutton his shirt. He hissed just slightly from pain when he pulled it off his injured shoulder, the movement making the pain flare before he let the shirt drop to the bench he was seated on. Clover coughed nervously when she saw his bare, muscular chest making Scam roll his eyes because he could care less right now. Alex and Britney blushed timidly looking away and hoping he wasn't hurt too bad. Scam may be a criminal and evil but he didn't deserve random injuries nonetheless.

"Oh my..." Jerry said in shock as she studied the wound and the rest of them simply stood around waiting for Jerry to finish. Sam shivered as she stood there still wondering how something like this had happened and part of her brain kept telling her, she was somehow connected to this attack. But that didn't make much sense.

"Looks like it was just a random attack" Jerry said moving to step away and leave Scam to the doctors but Scam's voice stopped him in his tracks. "It wasn't" he said making Jerry freeze. Turning his head to face Scam Jerry looked at him uneasily. Clutching his shoulder Scam glanced at the redhead who was staring at him in a questioning matter. He distinctly remembered that insane man mentioning Sam, and for some reason she was connected to his attack.

"That man that attacked me...was talking about her" Scam said motioning his head towards Sam. Many gasps filled the room and Sam's eyes widened in shock. "H-he was talking about me?" she said when she finally found her voice. Scam nodded and Sam only trembled feeling her knees give way, but her friends wrapped her in a hug before she fell. He was at it again. Scam was his latest target and although she wasn't sure shy she knew only that man could be relentless enough to attack Tim Scam. "Not again..." Sam whispered as tears rolled down her face.

Scam raised an eyebrow and looked at Jerry. "What's going on here?" He asked, confused with the way everyone was acting. "Anyone want to tell me WHY I was attacked? I think I deserve to know" he said giving them all a glare and anger could be heard clearly in his voice. Sam sighed while separating herself from her friends embrace and she walked over to him while trying to mask her fear and worry. It was obvious he was in this state because of her and she couldn't help but feel bad. She didn't answer him because she honestly didn't know why he was a target. She sat next to him slowly, surprising her friends that she wasn't scared to go right up to Scam, and kept her head down not finding it in herself to look at the man who was hurt because of her.

"Can I..." Sam bit her lip. "Can I look at your shoulder?" She asked shyly making her friends gasp silently and Scam stared at her in shock but couldn't find it in himself to say no to her. "You're gonna need to look up" he said softly and she blushed before she did. She wanted to talk to him and let him know who attacked him, he deserved the truth. Clover, Alex, and Britney watched Sam curiously because it was clear she was concerned about Scam and for some reason it looked more than just out of guilt.

Biting her lip nervously Sam glanced at Jerry and Jerry sighed before ushering her reluctant friends who wanted to watch and everyone else out of the facility and leavening Sam with Scam because it was obvious she wanted to tell him why he had been attacked on her own. Sam took a breath before she touched Scam's shoulder, tracing the wound with her finger. She could feel him staring at her and it only made her blush harder despite the situation. "I'm sorry" Sam mumbled. Scam let out a small chuckle. "For what exactly?" She sighed. "I don't know the exact reason but I know you got hurt because of me."

Scam shrugged, forgetting that he was injured and hissing in pain. She winced knowing that must have hurt. "Is there something going on that makes you say that?" he asked curiously, his mind going back to the way everyone was acting and he knew something had been going on that he hadn't been told about. Sam looked down thinking long and hard before she stood up and moved to disinfect his wound using the antiseptic the doctors had left behind. She dabbed his shoulder with the cotton and felt him tense and she had honestly never felt worse than she did now. Sure she had arrested, fought, and stuffed this man in prison but for some reason her heart hurt when he was in pain. And now because she knew it was because of her it just made her feel worse. She had never actually figured out why she felt that way and the only thing she could think of as an answer was maybe it was because of that crush she had--

Sam's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in shock. Suddenly everything made sense. The killer hadn't been targeting her friends or boyfriends he had been targeting men she had, had a major crush on. David, James, Dean were all boys she had crushes on and Scam...had been her biggest crush of all and somehow this stalker of hers knew that.

Scam narrowed his eyes in curiosity when he noticed her hand had suddenly gone rigid while she held his shoulder. "Sam?" She snapped out her thoughts and stared at him, blushing softly because she had been holding his shoulder this entire time. She quickly took her hand away from him and frowned suddenly making him wonder what was wrong. "What? Is it worse than what the doctors said?" he asked with a small chuckle and she looked at him in alarm. "Oh no! Sorry, I was just..." Sam bit her lip not being able to look at him. Even if he was her enemy it was her fault he was hurt tonight. It was all because of her stupid one-sided crush that she had years ago. _"Why did I have to put his life in danger by having that dumb crush?_" Sam cursed at herself while wondering why she was so concerned about his life anyway. _"Well he may be my enemy but he's still human and deserves to be safe"_ she told herself ignoring any others answers that her mind was nagging at her that revolved around the feelings she had once had for him.

"You're shoulder is fine...I hope it gets better soon" she muttered absentmindedly. "I have to go" she whispered before turning on her heel and almost running out of the facility. She had to let her friends and Jerry know what she now knew. Why David, James, Dean had been killed and why Scam had been injured.

**12:30 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office**

Alex, Clover and Britney were almost about to fall asleep when Sam came running in. Clover sighed. "About time! What were you doing with Scam? It took you forever to get here." Sam rolled her eyes and ignored her. "Jerry I know the reason why Scam was a target." Jerry's eyes widened and he eagerly took a step towards her. "You do? What is it?" Sam took a deep breath feeling foolish. Because she had been so busy feeling afraid and scared over the last two days she hadn't been thinking straight. She had let her fear and anxiety cloud her judgement and that angered her more at that man who was doing this because of how badly he had affected her. Now when she thought about it, it was so obvious. Her crush was the only linking thing between all of the men. Tim Scam hadn't been her boyfriend, he wasn't a friend and he hadn't broken her heart either like James....well not directly anyway.

Shoving away that thought Sam frowned. "He targets men that I had a major crush on in recent years" she stated and watched all of their faces light up with understanding. "Oh...see that makes sense" Clover said. "We all had crushes on David and Dean....who can ever forget that James was your backstabbing boyfriend and of course your crush on Tim Scam is-- was very obvious" Clover said the last part quickly because she had almost let what they had been talking about when Sam wasn't here slip out. She really didn't think Sam wanted to deal with their theories that she still had a thing for Scam right now. But just the way Sam had reacted when he was hurt badly was startling. She had only seen that kind of concern in Sam's eyes when one of them was hurt and Scam wasn't a friend...so then what was he?

Sam watched Clover curiously wondering if she had been hearing things but brushed it off when Clover gave her a innocent look. Thinking she must have imagined it she turned to Jerry who also looked like he now understood everything. "I see..." he started slowly. "So the men that died were people you had crushes on?" Sam nodded but Jerry only raised an eyebrow as his mind flickered back to Scam. Scam must be on that list too. "So Tim Scam is a target because of you Sam....right?" Jerry said with narrowed eyes. Sam looked down and sighed feeling guilty. "Yes I know that...What are you trying to say Jer?" Jerry sighed thinking of how to word this. "So this man knows about your feelings for Tim Scam.." Sam's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. Did Jerry just say what she thought he said? "What?" she screamed out and Jerry sighed. "I'm talking about your crush Sam...the crush you have on Scam--"

"_Had_ Jerry. I _had_ a crush on him but that's long over" Sam muttered angrily not wanting to talk about this. They honestly should be focusing on catching this guy before he got to her and Scam, not her once long-ago totally forgotten crush on Tim Scam. "Do you still like him though?" Britney said suddenly surprising Sam. The redhead turned around rapidly and glared at her friend. "No! The only thing I know about him is that he's a criminal--"

"But you had a crush on him!" Alex said from the other side accusingly and Sam felt she was fighting a losing battle. Alex sighed. "Look Sammie...I know you. You wouldn't have a crush on a guy without good reason." Sam sighed lowering her head in defeat because Alex did have a point there. She had never been one to simply pick a guy based on a single factor. When she liked a guy he had to be all those things she had as qualifications in the back of her mind something Clover laughed at her for but when Sam had met Tim Scam as much as it bothered her now she knew he had everything she would look for in a guy. She looked up and saw them all staring at her and knew they still wanted a response. Honestly with the stress of what she was going through now was not the time to discuss this but she knew they would never stop bugging her if she didn't give them and answer.

"I guess..." she said slowly. "I mean he was charming and handsome and intelligent, but still! He's a criminal!" she screamed the last part as if trying to drive her point into their heads. There was a moment of silence until Clover smirked. "So you still like him?" she said blatantly and Sam was on the verge of ripping out her hair. The redhead shrugged. "I...I get annoyed with him... but to be fair I don't really know the type of person he is like on a personal level." Clover smirked. "Oh now we're getting somewhere!" Sam glared. "Clover!"

"Whaaaat?" The blonde said innocently not knowing why Sam was so angry. They were only trying to get to the bottom of things. "Girls.." Jerry said in a warning tone and they all shut up immediately. "Now is not the time to talk about this." Sam sighed in relief but narrowed her eyes in confusion because Jerry hadn't really said they should stop. He merely told them to save it for another day and she couldn't figure out why. "Jerry?" Sam said as if asking for more support but he only sighed. "Your personal lives are your own problem not WOOHP's or mine..." he said bluntly and Sam wondered if perhaps the stress had made him forget that Scam was a criminal and an enemy of WOOHP. "The only time they will become my concern is if you can't find a way to do your job right...otherwise it doesn't really matter. You are all smart enough to know what's good for you" he said looking directly at Sam before he turned around to face the door.

"I'm going to go talk to Scam and let him know why he was targeted" Jerry said and Sam's eyes widened. "No!" She whined thinking of all the embarrassment she would have to face if Scam knew it was because of her crush. Why couldn't he be a target for some other reason? Like...like smarts, or physical strength or his good looks.... She sighed and stopped thinking when she realized she had been complimenting him. Jerry gave her a stern look. "He needs to know" he said before turning around and leaving and Sam sighed in defeat. She turned around and sighed again when she noted her friends were still staring at her with curious faces and she knew they weren't done questioning her about her feelings for the criminal in question.

**12:55 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Hospital Wing**

Scam winced as the agent finished disinfecting the wound for the tenth time. He had just been told the wound was deep and would take time to heal which didn't make him happy because all he wanted to do was go after that man who had put him in this state in the first place. Scam paused as his thoughts wandered to Sam. It was clear she had been going through something over the past few days that he didn't know about and it bothered him because he wanted to know what it was. A knock at the door made him look up and he sighed when he saw Jerry standing there.

"Feeling any better?" he asked and Scam nodded. "Good" Jerry said as he stepped closer to him. "There is something you should know...over the last two days something strange has been going on." Tim rolled back his right shoulder only to relieve some of his fatigue. "Does this have to do with my injury? Or the fact that I was attacked in your prison?" Jerry nodded remembering to stick to the point. "It does...you see there is this man that's targeting men--"

"A WOOHP criminal?" Scam interrupted and Jerry shrugged. "I don't know, his identity is still a mystery, in fact you are probably the only person who even got close to seeing him up close." Jerry sighed. "This man has killed three men over the last two days, needless to say this is serious." Scam's eyebrows rose when he heard what Jerry said, shocked at the number of deaths but being a killer himself he knew there had to be some kind of reason why this man was killing. It couldn't just be random bloodlust, there had to be a reason. No matter how major or minor but there had to be a reason. And something in his gut told him he already knew this man's reason and he didn't like it. Jerry sighed. "See he targets men that...that Samantha had a crush on and that's why you were a--"

"What?" Scam asked in alarm. Jerry nodded. "It's true. He killed David, James, Dean...they were all men Sam had an attraction to at a time in her life. He sighed and looked away before whispering softly. "You are also someone Sam had feelings for in the past...I'm sure you remember that." Scam rolled his eyes. "And your point is?" Scam said with venom in his voice, not wanting to discuss his personal life with Jerry. Of course he remembered the fact that Sam had a crush on him at a time.

Although he would never say this to anyone it made him laugh at random moments in the day, it made him treat her differently than the others too but he never made it too obvious but if one was to look closely she was usually the one he was talking to and watching closely amongst her spy friends. There was just something about her that made him...want to banter with her just so he could talk to her. And inside he knew he had never gotten over the fact that Sam had so easily gotten over her feelings for him. There was only two explanations for that that he knew made logical sense. One, that her feelings hadn't been genuine at all and it had been a silly crush or two, she was a rigorously conscientious person and knew she couldn't harbour any feelings for a criminal because of the consequences. He wasn't sure which one it was but he would have to be a liar to say that he never wondered about it.

Finding Jerry silent Scam felt his face donning glare. "Why does he target men Sam had a crush on? What's his reason for that?" Jerry gulped. "Well we think he has his sight set on Sam...he's been phoning her up and sending her things and--"

"Sam has a stalker?" Scam asked and Jerry was surprised to hear concern in his voice. He nodded slowly. "Worse than that, an obsessed stalker that will do anything to have her. He's already killed three men in his pursuit and he won't stop until he kills--" "Me" Scam finished and Jerry stared at him with wide eyes. "Well we don't know if you are the last target-"

"I am his last target" Scam said softly. "He said so himself." Jerry gulped. "So that would mean that you're the only person standing in between him and Sam" he gasped out. Very soon this man would come for Samantha and Jerry didn't even know if they could stop him without Scam's help. He was the one who had gotten the closest look not to mention he was the only man who had even survived an attack by this man. Even one of his best agents Dean hadn't lived only Tim Scam alone had gotten away with just a wound. But why would Tim Scam agree to help his enemies? Jerry looked down feeling hopeless. "Sam has a crazy stalker after her that's obsessed with her and I don't know what to do." Scam sighed. "Sooner or later you know he will get caught. No one can get away with committing that many murders." Jerry nodded. "Yes but what if it's too late by the time we find out? So far there hasn't been one area this man hasn't reached. He found a way into Sam's house and WOOHP. He knows about WOOHP, he knows so many secrets about her and now I'm afraid there isn't any length he won't go to have her."

Scam froze in shock. This man had access to Sam's house? No wonder she looked so scared and vulnerable. Honestly speaking he had never seen her more afraid. Sam was a strong girl and she wasn't afraid of anything. Not even him and that took a lot of courage. This man must know some really deep secrets about her for the Samantha Simpson he knew to be so scared. All he knew about her over the years was that her favourite colour was green, that she cared for her friends and family more than anything else in the world, and that if you got her to pout, despite how cute she looked she would kick your ass for it five seconds later. He smiled slightly but not enough for Jerry to see.

Scam also knew that she liked to leave her long hair open no matter how badly the wind was blowing (he'd rarely seen her with her hair up), that she was smart enough to easily figure out what others couldn't in days, that she was modest and didn't dress excessively and that she usually wore running shoes on missions to make it easier (unless when Jerry gave them those ridiculous drill heel boots) but that was it. Clearly he didn't have any deep dark secret about her that would make her fear him not that he wanted that anyway. He never did like seeing Sam afraid and he hated himself for it but there was nothing he could do about it.

"We...might need you help..." Jerry said suddenly making Scam look up. Jerry sighed. "In identifying this man if you're willing of course. I understand if you don't want to seeing that Sam is your enemy and you just got hurt because of her--"

"I want that bastard caught" Scam said with a glare effectively masking any other reason he might have for helping besides the need for revenge. "And I'm going to make sure he pays." Jerry nodded in understanding. Of course Scam would want revenge, it was one of the few emotions he understood well. Jerry was glad because he knew Scam would do anything to get revenge even help Sam despite her being his enemy. "So you'll help us?" Jerry ask tentatively and Scam looked down for a moment and nodded. Jerry sighed in relief knowing he could trust Scam because his own life was in danger here as well. "We need a plan...something that will bring him to us" he said. Scam stayed silent saying nothing but in his head he was already forming an idea to bring that man out in the open, he just didn't know if he was going to use it just yet.

**1:25 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office**

"Stop it!" Sam whined as Clover kept bringing up the way she had reacted when Scam was hurt. "I told you I felt bad for him because he got hurt because of me and that's it!" Alex sighed. "Okay Sammie whatever you say." Britney rolled her eyes. "So that's it? You seriously don't feel anything for him?" Sam sighed before giving them all a glare. "Do I have to remind you he's our enemy! He's tried to kill us all so many times! How can you even talk about this?" She took a deep breath because they had all gone silent at her outburst. "Look you're all right about him being perfect for me....personality wise. I mean he's really smart, and logical and...and"

"Hot!" Clover said helpfully earning a shocked look from Sam and the rest of the girls. Clover sighed. "Don't look at me like that! You have to admit he is! I mean come on didn't all of you see him when he took off his shirt?....like he was just wow, and he's cute-looking too" Clover said dreamily and Sam glared making her smirk. "I detect jealousy Sammie" she teased and Sam sighed making the rest of them giggle. Sam couldn't help but smile though because despite everything that had happened over the course of these two terrible days her friends were now joking around like they used to before any of this began. That was something that hadn't happened in a while and she had missed it. As strange as it was Scam was the reason why they were all having fun at this moment and she figured she should be thankful for it. But she couldn't let them get wrong ideas into their head by saying nothing no matter how much fun they were having while harassing her.

"Seriously guys he's tried to kill me so many times" she bit her lip and frowned sadly showing them she really meant this. "I can't love someone like that. I need to feel safe around the guy I would love, and Scam..." Sam sighed. "Honestly, do I need to answer why i don't feel safe around him?" They all sighed knowing she had a point. Alex took a step closer to her friend and smiled. "Not to point out the obvious Sammie...but the only reason he tried to kill you and continues to do so is because you are his enemy--"

"My point exactly!" Sam said moving to hug Alex because she understood how she felt but Alex held her back earning a curious glance from the redhead." Alex glanced at her timidly. "Let me finish. Scam's only your enemy because of WOOHP. Personally, he doesn't have anything against you. He has no reason to." Sam mouth closed because she knew Alex was right. Clover nodded and walked over to them. "She's right. The only reason he wants to hurt you is because of WOOHP and the fact that you interfere in his plansnot because he hates you Sammie. No one can hate you, especially not a guy who's perfect for you _personality _wise" she finished with a smirk making Sam blush softly.

She could hardly believe that her friends were so cool about talking about this. From what she knew they hated Scam but she figured they all admired his drive and will to keep challenging them. He always pushed them past their limits and challenged them like no other villain could. That could be part of the reason they were overlooking his evil side or perhaps it was the fact that all of her other major crushes were gone and Scam was the sole survivor. She would have to be a liar to say that, that didn't make her feel hopeful. The fact that someone had survived her crazy stalker made her feel awkwardly stronger as if maybe this guy could be beat. The fact that Scam was that someone did make her admire him more but that was it. Her friends always did have a habit of oversimplifying matters and she had always been the over thinker nonetheless she couldn't argue that they didn't have a point about him being her enemy solely because of WOOHP. It wasn't like they were born in feuding families or something.

Blushing harder she huffed not knowing what else to do. "Why are we talking about Scam anyway!" she said suddenly and they all laughed at her flustered face. Sam needed this right now, something that would distract her from her worries and that stupid stalker and a guy like Scam could easily do that. Of course they knew Sam would never act on her feelings nor would she ever admit them she was just too level-headed to jump into something so risky. But they all had a hutch that Sam saw Scam differently than other villains.

After a moment Sam sighed and gave them all a serious look letting them all know where she stood. Sure she thought Scam was smart and respected his intelligence but she knew he was a dangerous man who she could never trust with her life. How could she love a man that could at any moment turn around and kill her? Use her? That was the reason she fell out of love with James too because she simply couldn't live with that fear hanging over her and she had to make that clear. "Look guys...jokes aside I'm serious" she said making them all stop smiling all at once. Sam took a deep breath and spoke in a clear, neutral voice. "I don't have any feelings for Tim Scam. He's just my enemy" she said firmly.

"Sam?" Jerry said from behind her and she froze knowing he must have heard the last bit of their conversation. She turned around and was shocked to find Scam standing next to Jerry with a somewhat hurt expression on his face and she figured that was probably from his injury but as quick as it came it disappeared even faster and he gave her a neutral, impassive face before he looked away.

Sam looked away from him oddly knowing she couldn't make eye contact with him after the lengthy discussion she had been having with her friends about him. "Girls Scam has agreed to help us catch this man." They all gasped and Sam stared up at him in shock. Why would he want to help her? Scam smirked at all of them. "You honestly think I'm going to let the guy who attacked me get away?"

Sam ignored the small pang of disappointment when he said that. Of course Scam wanted revenge. It was all he ever cared about. "Now all we need is a plan" Jerry said with strain in his tone and it was obvious he wanted to get this over with. Clover sighed. 'Well we know what he's after...he wants to.." she gulped. "Kill Scam and take Sam away." Alex nodded. "So we need to protect them first." Scam snickered. "I don't need protection from a weak, pathetic coward" he said bluntly and they all knew that was a statement made more because of his immense ego than anything else. Of course Scam would never ask for help nor take it. He was above all that. Jerry sighed. "He'll just come after you at a time when you're not expecting it like today, you need to be kept safe. This man is dangerous."

Scam rolled his eyes. "Of course. I am perfectly safe in the WOOHP prisons so let's just stuff me back in there" he said angrily and Jerry sighed knowing he hadn't done a good enough job protecting Scam. Sure he was an enemy but he wasn't supposed to be fearing his life while being locked in a jail cell. They all knew Scam valued his life above anything else, that was why he killed anyone that tried to deprive him of it. He would never forgive them for threatening his life like that.

"I'm sorry" Jerry said and Scam frowned. "And if I had died...what good would "sorry" do? Not that you would care of course" he said with a glare. Clover smirked. "Stop yelling at Jer! You're honestly expecting us to believe that you can't kill this guy? Because we all know you really well, killing is second nature to you is it not?" Scam raised an eyebrow in amusement that the blonde knew him so well, something he never thought of. "Well glad to see you don't doubt my abilities" he said with a smirk once again showing hints of his ego. "Which is why I have a plan" he said making them all focus on him.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked watching him with doubt in her eyes and he smirked. "Seeing that I can't trust WOOHP and I refuse to trust Jerry I'm thinking of taking matters into my own hands." Jerry sighed. "I am not releasing you to simply hunt down this guy." Scam scoffed. "Don't overestimate your abilities Jerry. You know damn well I don't need you to let me go. I'm perfectly capable of escaping on my own...." He smirked. "That's something I've proven over and over again."

Sam sighed. "Okay, okay. So what's your plan?" Scam smirked. "I think I have a way to lure him out." Jerry smiled. "That's exactly what we need! But what do we have to do? He won't just come out on his own...we have to use something he would come for..." He looked down and sighed knowing they had very little ideas about this guy. Scam smirked darkly. "We'll need a bait" he said looking straight at Sam and everyone in the room gasped.

"No way!" Clover screamed stepping close to Sam and holding her by the shoulders, a determined look on her face. "Don't you even THINK about putting her in any more danger than she already is! She's already been through so much." Sam smiled sadly at her friend glad that she felt her pain. She didn't think she'd be able to handle being bait, knowing this man was obsessed with her and was lusting after her. If it had been any other thing she would have gladly volunteered. But being a bait for a killer, a stalker that was trying to hunt her down? She couldn't do that.

Scam sighed shaking his head. "Not her!" he screamed in anger. "Did I say "let's use Samantha" as bait?" he asked with a glare and they all sighed. Scam smirked. "I was actually talking about using someone else" he said coolly and they all looked at him in confusion. Sam narrowed her eyes and stared at him. Who else would this guy come after? She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who are you planning to use as bait?" she asked and he looked at her long and hard, his sea-foam eyes peering intently into her emerald ones before his lips curled into a smirk and he answered her question. "Me."

Clover, Alex, Britney and Jerry gasped and Sam's mouth fell open. Was he serious? Clover looked at him with widened eyes. "You seriously want to be used as bait?" He chuckled. "Yes." Jerry didn't say anything seeing why Scam was suggesting this. Scam was the final target and he didn't think this killer would simply take Sam without finishing the job first. "Think about it.." said Scam. "If we use me as bait he'll come after me for sure." Jerry nodded but Sam spoke interrupting him. "Why would you want to deliberately put yourself in danger?" she asked curiously watching him in disbelief. He really was an intriguing, confusing puzzle to be figured out and she wasn't sure she was up to the job. Scam smirked before giving her a small glare. "He attacked me. I want revenge." Sam narrowed her eyes and watched him sceptically. "And that's it?" she asked not believing him. He chuckled. "What else?"

They all knew it made sense. Scam would do anything for revenge and that guy would come after him which made him the next best target to Sam and no one felt like risking her life anyway. It was better him than her was it not? And he was volunteering....

"It won't work!" Sam suddenly protested making them all turn to look at her. Sam took a deep breath. "It's a stupid idea. He won't come after you again...you escaped once!" Scam smirked. "You clearly don't know how killers operate. Speaking from personal experience...when your target slips away you want even more badly to torture them." He smirked harder, his eyes glinting with confidence when he watched her sigh. "I still don't support this idea...I don't think it'll work." she whispered and they all had to wonder why she was so concerned and they tried not to link this uneasiness of hers back to her unresolved feelings but their minds were wandering there anyway.

Scam sighed. "Yes it will" he said stubbornly. "Are you forgetting how eager he was to kill me? He risked getting seen by WOOHP security, being caught by agents. Mark my words, he would do anything to kill me." Sam gasped at the unnatural ease he said that with. Sure Scam lived on the edge and treated death like a game he was in control of but how could he talk about his death so easily and to her...his enemy. Sam resisted the urge to pout because she wasn't winning with him. "And what if he succeeds?" she asked with a small pout and Scam felt himself smirking again. "And why do YOU care if he does?"

Her mouth clamped shut at that question and she gave him a heated glare as if it was his fault she didn't have an answer. She really wished she didn't care if he died but she couldn't deny that she did....because...because he would be dying because of her and she couldn't handle another person dying because of her she told herself. Jerry sighed. "You know she has a point. What if he succeeds?" Scam rolled his eyes. "You think I can't take that boy down? What an insult" he muttered and Clover and Alex couldn't help but giggle despite the seriousness of it all. It was clear he took great pride in his abilities of killing.

Sam smirked. "In case you didn't notice the wound on your shoulder...let me point out that he's already injured you once!" She huffed. "If WOOHP security didn't come you...you might be laying dead somewhere right now!" Clover and Alex gasped but Scam only smirked at her naive statement. "Hmm...aren't you giving WOOHP a little too much credit? Security didn't get there until after he escaped and WOOHP agents didn't even manage to catch him." Sam looked down with her face flushed because she knew he was right. Scam's smirk widened on his face. "It's also a fact that if he hadn't pulled out a knife on me...I would have killed him" he stated in a matter of fact tone and they all knew he was right.

Sam gave him another glare and tried to think of another reason to stop this insane plan of his. It was clear he didn't value his own life but she did because she didn't want the burden of his death, even if he was her enemy on her soul. Finding everyone silent Scam smirked. "So it's settled then. I'll use myself as bait. We draw him in and put him away for good." Jerry sighed. "Tim...I see your point-"

Sam's hope began building up because Jerry was going to stop this. Scam gave him a glare. "Don't even think about trying to change my mind! Or else I WILL escape and go after him and you won't be able to stop me" he said angrily. Jerry shook his head. "No...I was merely suggesting we wait a few days until we do this." Scam sighed in annoyance. "Why? I want to get this over with now!" Sam rolled her eyes and Jerry sighed. "Because you're not healed yet...I'm not going to let you endanger the entire plan by being rash. You need at least three days to rest and heal."

Scam glared "Yes, let's put me back in prison for three days and let that bastard find me again." Jerry sighed. "I'm not going to put you back in there until this is all over. It's too risky, you are WOOHP's prisoner and your safety is my responsibility." He turned to Sam. "Sam's safety is also my concern. Which is why if we wait three days Sam might be in danger of being attacked herself."

Clover and Alex looked at Jerry in horror. "So then what do we do Jer?" Jerry smiled at them reasuuringly. "It's simple. We hide her in a safe place where she can't be found until this plan gets executed out successfully." Britney sighed. "Do we even have a place like that? He's already gotten into her home, WOOHP" she sighed hopelessly but Jerry smirked. "There is a place even safer than WOOHP-"

"Thank god for that" Scam muttered and Jerry turned to him. He glanced at Scam for a good moment and then back at Sam as he assessed his idea in his head. There really was one place he could hide them so that Tim got the time he needed to heal and Sam was safe. And they would have to hide together because there was no other place he could think of that would be safer. "Tim...Sam" Jerry said with seriousness in his tone. "You'll both be hiding out at my house until this is over."

"What?" Scam said in alarm. "Together?" Sam said equally alarmed but for a whole different reason. "Yes" Jerry said. "My home is the most secure place I can think of. You can't even get in without a code and that's something only I know. It's a hundred percent safe. Trust me." Scam sighed before nodding but Sam gulped. Did Jerry honestly want her to hide with Scam? Britney sighed. "But how can we trust him" she said pointing to Scam but Jerry answered before he could. "He's under equal threat of elimination. He needs to be protected just as badly as Sam if not more. That man is after his life and I've already let him down once...I can't do that again." He sighed. "You girls will remain at WOOHP in the room you've been in all day today. It's safe."

Sam pouted. "Why can't they hide with me?" Jerry sighed. "I need to focus on protecting those people most at risk and those are you and Scam. And don't worry it's only a matter of three days. Think of it as going on a solo mission" Jerry said with a smile. Sam closed her eyes in agony knowing she didn't want to do this. Especially not know when her friends had been questioning her about her feelings. Being isolated with him would only cause further trouble but she stayed silent knowing it was for the best.

"Let's go then" Jerry said. "It's a long drive" he said before moving to leave and Sam gasped. "Right now?" she asked in alarm and Jerry sighed. "Yes, it's too risky to leave you out here anymore. You and Scam are moving in to my house tonight." Sam looked down and sighed before looking up and seeing her friends smiling discreetly. She rolled her eyes knowing what they were thinking but didn't say anything just yet waiting for Scam to leave. He glanced at her for a moment before giving her a devilish smirk and following after Jerry.

Sam finally let out the air she had been holding in her lungs. "I can't believe Jerry is hiding me and him together" she muttered but her friends smiled. "It's for your own safety Sam. Don't forget how dangerous that stalker of yours is" Alex said. Clover smirked. "And now you get to spend three whole days with your crush." Sam gasped in shock. "Clover!" she snarled but Clover giggled. "Okay I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. Enjoy it Sammie. Relax. In three days you're probably going to have to confront the man that did this. Be ready for it okay?" she said softly with concern clear in her voice and Sam smiled before giving them all a hug. "Okay...I'll miss you guys--"

"Are you coming?" Scam asked rudely from behind and Sam blushed bright red hoping like crazy that he hadn't heard Clover just now. She turned around while trying to control her blush and began following him to Jerry's car while trying to press down the butterflies that were flying around in her stomach both from fear of her stalker and Clover's statement about Scam. He gave her a soft smile before opening the car door for her and Sam gulped. She didn't feel anything for him...did she? She sat down next to him in the car and looked away nervously, making sure to keep her body as far away from his as she could. She slowly realized that for the first time in a long time she wasn't thinking about her crazy stalker. Strangely, she was more wrapped up in thoughts about the man sitting next to her than the one that was obsessed with having her to himself. Keeping her head down she blushed softly deciding that Tim Scam was a good distraction.

**2:35 am - Jerry's House, Main Entrance**

Jerry quickly entered the code on the panel outside and the door unlocked automatically letting him, Sam and Scam walk in. "Here we are" Jerry said enthusiastically and Sam figured he must really think this place was very safe. She cast a quick glance at Scam who was looking around doubtfully and Sam could tell he didn't feel they were very safe in here.

"You honestly think we're safe in here?" Scam asked, tiredly rubbing his arm. Jerry sighed. "It's the only place I can think of and it is safe. Now if you can both follow me" he said and they both walked behind him as he gave them a quick tour of the house since they would be spending the next three days here. Sam gulped when she thought about living with Scam for three days. With her friends bringing up her buried feelings and his tendency to use this opportunity to hurt her since they were alone she wasn't sure if it was safe to be near him.

"And this is our last stop" Jerry said in exhaustion. He opened the door with another code and they both walked into what appeared to be a guestroom. Sam's eyes scanned the room and she noticed the cream coloured walls, white carpeting and manila curtains hanging over two large semi-circular windows. There was a large, ornate wooden closet to the side, a book rack filled with lots of books, two large lamps, a glass coffee table, and a small white, leather couch near the table. In the centre of the room there was one king-sized bed with maroon blankets and pillows resting on its surface.

"This will be your bedroom for the duration of your stay" Jerry said suddenly making Sam look up to see who he was talking to. "Who's room Jer?" she asked and he smiled. "Yours and Tim's." Scam's eyes widened and Sam felt her face flushing immediately. They were going to have to share a room? A...bed?

Jerry sighed, seeing their obvious discomfort. "I do apologize but I didn't have much time to prepare and this is the safest room in my house with a separate code....Which you'll need to get back if you leave. The number is 536." He sighed. "I'm going to leave now, I do have to go to WOOHP in the morning, there is much to do for our plan to be a success." He took a step away knowing that it was risky to lock his spy and a villain, her enemy in a room together but somehow he knew Scam wouldn't take advantage of her like that. He stopped just in front of the door and turned looking at both of them. "Sleep well" Jerry said with a smile before he left the room, locking the door on the way out.

They both stood next to each other staring at the bed silently. Sam gulped and looked at anything but his face, her throat was so dry right now. Scam glanced at the redhead next to him and smirked because he could practically feel the tension rolling off her body in waves. It was very amusing. Scam yawned before walking around to the edge of the bed and staring at it. "Hmm.." he started slowly. "You know what? I REALLY don't want to sleep on Jerry's bed" he said with a small shudder before moving away from it. "You can have it" he said with a neutral expression and Sam watched him in shock, her eyes wide with surprise. Scam was just letting her have the bed? Why?

Sam bit her lip and wondered what to say. This was awfully nice of him, just giving her the bed like that even if his reason was it being Jerry's bed. Part of her wondered if there was something more to his decision. She watched him silently as he took one of the blankets off the bed, grabbing two pillows and tucking them under his right arm as he moved to an area on the carpeted floor, next to the bed. He sighed before arranging the large blanket like a sleeping bag, so that when he lay down half of it would be on the floor under him and the other would cover his body. Sam watched him curiously wondering why on earth he wasn't sleeping on the couch. She was about to suggest he sleep there instead when she glanced at the couch and noticed how small it was. There was no way Scam would be able to sleep on it, he was just too tall.

She sighed in understanding, before slowly sitting on the edge of the bed feeling guilty that she had a huge bed all to herself and Scam was sleeping uncomfortably on the floor. But it wasn't like she told him to do that, it had been his choice but still she couldn't ignore the pang of guilt that she felt. Her guilt only got worse when she saw him wincing slightly when his left shoulder touched the floor when he laid down. And Sam remembered that he was injured.

She sighed, knowing he must be in pain and sleeping on the floor would only make it worse. Sam bit her lip when she watched him turn to his side facing her as he attempted to decrease his pain. He raised an eyebrow when he caught her staring at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked making her look down. She took a deep breath before she looked at him. "You shouldn't sleep on the floor...you're injured" she said softly and he sighed. "And where else am I supposed to sleep? The couch is too small."

Sam tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before speaking nervously with a very dry throat. "There is the bed.." she said with a very small blush on her face and Scam smirked. "No thanks" he said quickly. "I already said I don't want to sleep in Jerry's bed" he said stubbornly making her give him a small glare and a pout. Sam put her hands on her waist as she watched him. "Yes but you NEED the bed. Stop arguing with me...it's my fault you're hurt anyway" she said looking sad and Scam sighed as he sat up slowly.

"Would you stop with the guilt? he said in annoyance making her sigh again. "I can't..." She said looking down because she knew she was the reason why he was in pain and that made her feel very upset and guilty. Sam bit her lip in anxiety and glanced up at him. "But I'll try.... if you take the bed." Sam blushed a little knowing she would do anything to make sure he was safe after he got attacked like that. Giving him a little comfort was the least she could do to make it up to him. "Please?" she pleaded when he said nothing and he stood up letting the blankets fall off of him.

"Okay..." Scam said slowly walking over to her. "But where does that leave you?" Sam looked at him and blushed harder because she wasn't thinking of sleeping on the floor or couch herself. She looked down with her face burning before she took a deep breath to calm the extent of her blushing. "There is no reason why we can't share the bed..." she said still not making eye contact with him.

Scam's eyebrows raised and he couldn't believe she was actually suggesting that. Would she even be comfortable sleeping with him? On the same bed? He sighed as he watched her because he was really just concerned about her comfort. Seeing the wreck she was in, and from what he had heard Sam had barely gotten any sleep in the last 48 hours, she needed to sleep well. He wasn't sure if she was capable of doing that with him right next to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly and Sam was surprised that he was so concerned about her comfort. Why else would he be hesitating to take the bed? She knew the fact that it was Jerry's wasn't the reason for that. She blushed again before slowly nodding her head to let him know she was okay with this. "Thank you" Scam said only making her blush harder when he turned his back to get the pillows he hadn't put on the floor. Telling herself to get a grip Sam moved to lay down, only to frown when she felt extremely uncomfortable and she realized that was because she was in her green spy suit, which just wasn't made for sleeping in.

Scam turned around and saw that she was frowning and he wondered why before he saw Sam slightly pulling at the tight fabric of her spy suit and he instantly understood that she must be uncomfortable as hell in that thing. Of course Jerry hadn't supplied them with their clothes yet. Giving her a concerned glance he put the pillows on the bed while watching her struggle harder in her clothes. Scam sighed because he knew she would never be able to sleep while being dressed in that thing.

He slowly unbuttoned his white shirt and Sam who had been attempting to sleep felt her eyes widen in shock and a heavy blush coat her face. He wasn't going to sleep shirtless was he? She bit her lip looking away from his defined abs, and muscular chest nervously when he took of his shirt altogether. She was startled when he spoke forcing her to look at him, and she hesitantly did with her blush still glued to her face.

A small smile touched the edge's of Scam's lips as he glanced at her making her more nervous before he held out his shirt to her. Sam stared at his shirt in confusion before glancing up at him. Scam smirked. "You won't get a second's sleep in that spy suit, and since we are sharing a bed I am not going to have you staying up all night. He shoved the shirt in her hand. "Here, change into this, it's a lot more comfortable and it'll be quite long on you" he said before turning around and facing the other way so she could change. Sam gulped staring at his shirt in her hand. How had he known she was so uncomfortable? And why was he being so nice? Despite what he said about her needing rest so he could sleep she couldn't help but see the kindness in his actions.

She smiled softly before standing up and gulping but she relaxed because his back was to her while he sat up on the bed and she knew he was being considerate for her. Sam quickly took off her spy suit letting it fall on the floor, and instantly the cold air from the air conditioner was on her, chilling her already tingly skin. She blushed furiously because Scam was honestly right there and she was standing there in her undergarments only. She quickly threw on his shirt and fumbled with the buttons, managing to finish buttoning up quickly. Scam had been right about it being comfortable and long, his shirt ended well past her thigh.

Her eyes widened the minute she finished because she felt an odd sense of protection as soon as she had put his shirt on and she couldn't figure out why. It was like being wrapped up in someone's arms...Scam's to be exact. She blushed hotly, before she dismissed that thought and moved to turn out the lights. She stood in the darkness for a second before she sighed and crawled onto the soft mattress. She bit her lip before tapping his bare shoulder and drawing her hand away when she felt his muscles shift as he turned around.

She couldn't help but gulp when their eyes met, sea-foam green meeting emerald green intensely in the darkness before he blinked a second later breaking the connection. Finding her dressed in his shirt Scam smiled before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. Sam blushed hard before telling herself to stop acting like a hyper teenager and sinking down onto the bed next to Scam. She blushed again because she could feel his body's heat warming the entire bed and her along with it. It was a different kind of warmth. One that couldn't be gotten from a heater or even from the sun on a hot day. This kind of heat was more...relaxing. She blushed again, making sure to keep a good amount of distance in between their bodies, before she closed her eyes.

She felt him sit up and grab the blanket, spreading it over both of them and tucking it around her before he slipped back against the mattress. Within two minutes she heard his relaxed, repetitive breaths and she knew he was already asleep. Sam lay on her back, smiling as she stared at the ceiling. Life was just so strange and unpredictable. First she had gotten a crazy stalker out of no where and know she was sharing a bed with a man who was her enemy, her once crush before that, and possibly her first love until she discovered he was evil. Her eyes widened at her own thoughts and she stubbornly scolded herself not to think like that. Whatever he had done for her tonight was nice but it would never last. If things were different Scam wouldn't ever care for her comfort or her sleep. She needed to remember that. Sam turned to her side, and stared at his broad, bare back in the darkness of the night.

She blushed and sighed because she knew she couldn't deny her attraction to him. Her friends had drilled too many thoughts into her head for her to do that but still she could hide any and all feelings she felt like she always had. She was strong enough to not break and never let her crush on him become anything more, and delude her judgement as a spy, no matter what happened. And it would always stay that way.

_**

* * *

**__**The next day**_

**7: 15 am - Jerry's House, Jerry's Room**

Glancing tiredly at the clock Jerry sighed as he picked up his files knowing he had a long day at work ahead of him. He had already eaten and gotten ready and was on his way to waking up Tim and Sam. He wanted to tell them to make sure to stay in the house. He also wanted to tell Sam that no phone in the house was connected, and her phone was turned off because he didn't want this stalker to have any way to contact her. And while he knew that was restricting her freedom he knew it was for her own safety. Thinking about her safety Jerry had a sudden fearsome thought.

Would it be wise to leave Scam in here with Sam? All alone? He panicked and found himself almost running to the room they were in. What if he had already hurt her last night when he had foolishly left her at his mercy. Jerry quickly tapped the code in the panel with shaky fingers, knowing he would never forgive himself if something happened to Sam. Carefully opening the door a crack he stepped in. His eyes glanced around in panic wondering if he would find Sam's dead body somewhere but his eyes widened when he saw her.

Sam was perfectly fine and so was Scam. He stood at the doorway and watched them as they slept, and he was mildly surprised to find them on the same bed. What surprised him more was the fact that Sam was wearing what appeared to be Scam's shirt and she was actually sleeping with her body on top of his. For some reason he couldn't help but smile at the sight of them together and he figured that was because Sam had obviously slept well last night. That much was clear by her peaceful expression. He knew they all owed Scam for that.

Deciding not to wake them, he let them be as he moved away and shut the door, making sure not to disturb them. Sam could use the peaceful sleep right now. Leaving breakfast where he knew they would find it Jerry left the house, securely locking it because there was no way he wanted Sam's stalker to get in. She needed to be safe and she was safest here with Scam, in his house. Ignoring the bizarre truth of that statement Jerry left his house, getting into his car while praying that Sam and Tim wouldn't be at each other's throats all day and he didn't find one of them dead by the time he got home this evening.

**9:00 am - Vince Bennett's Home, Vince's Room**

Vince glared hatefully in the mirror as he stared at his broken nose and the scratches that ruined his face. That man was going to pay severely for this. He winced as he moved to get back into bed. As much as he hated to admit it he was injured quite badly, so badly that his muscles ached and his bones hurt. That Tim Scam had taken a lot out of him.

He smirked because he knew he would get revenge by taking his life so it was okay. All he had done was increase his fury and hatred. He would make sure to make his dead excruciatingly painful and unbearable. But first he needed his strength and a plan to take him out. It pained him that Tim Scam was still alive and well right now, because if he had succeeded last night then he would be dead and Sam....she would be all his for the taking.

Sighing contently his eyes glazed over as he thought of her. His thoughts brought him great comfort as he imagined what it would be like to kiss her lips, to touch her body, to claim her as his own. Vince drowned in his thoughts as he tried to feel what it would be like to sleep next to her while inhaling her scent, to hold her in his arms when they slept after a long night of love.

He could have had all that last night if that bastard hadn't gotten in the way. Reminding himself he would make him pay for every moment he was away from his Sam, Vince relaxed closing his eyes and resting while dreaming of her and planning a very painful death for his last remaining enemy in his head.

**10: 15 am - Jerry's House, Sam and Tim's Room **

Scam opened his eyes slowly and blinked letting sleep wash away from his senses as he moved to sit up. He froze a second later when he felt something making his task hard and he was surprised to find Sam's body laying completely on top of his and his arms resting around her. His eyes widened and he realised they both must have moved around in their sleep which was what led to their current position. Letting his eyes focus on her he watched her closely. Her arms were wrapped around him as if she was hugging a pillow, and her legs were curled up so her bare knees were touching his. The side of her head was resting against his bare chest and her hair was fanned around her. Scam smirked when he noticed that two of the buttons of her shirt had come undone during the night letting him get a glance at her stomach. Tim's eyes moved up, resting on her face and he was surprised to find her smiling in her sleep with her lips curled upwards at the ends. He had to admit she looked adorable right now as she clutched his frame while she slept, treating him like an oversized pillow or teddy bear. And that thought would have bothered him immensely if...if it wasn't Samantha Simpson doing this. But it was and so he couldn't complain or mind being used like this. Carefully running his fingers through her hair her moved a strand away from her face and tucked it behind her ear while watching her move a little in her sleep. He froze instantly because he didn't want to be caught....enjoying this.

When she moved again he laid down and pretended to sleep, while draping his arms around her as they had been when he had woken up to find her in his arms. Sam moaned, before opening her eyes and blinking sleepily. When her eyes cleared up she was shocked to find herself staring right at Tim Scam's bare chest. The heat rushed to her face and she gasped slightly as she noticed their position. Somehow in her sleep she had moved right on top of him and stayed there. Blushing she knew this was probably because her body had wanted to be closer to the warmth it felt and had cheated her by creeping closer to it. Still blushing Sam studied the man who was sleeping under her.

His eyes were closed and Sam giggled slightly when she noticed he smirked even whilst sleeping. His brown hair was slightly scruffy as he lay there and she couldn't deny how adorable he looked. She blushed harder when she noticed his arms were holding her protectively, and she figured he had been holding her unconsciously the entire night. And she had to wonder if maybe that was the reason why she had slept so well, finally getting enough sleep to not feel tired.

Knowing that she couldn't feel this way about her enemy Sam slowly drew her body away from his and slightly jumped when his eyes opened. She gulped when he looked at her and she really hoped he hadn't noticed her sleeping on top of him like that. Scam sat up, throwing the covers off his body and stretching and she couldn't help but watch while he did that. She silently noted how his muscles moved before he stood up and left the room obviously not wanting to sleep any longer. Sam sighed contently after a long, peaceful night of sleep before she got up and followed after Scam.

Walking out of the room she smiled when she saw breakfast sitting on the table that only needed to be heated and two suitcases that she knew would be filled with their clothes. Silently thanking Jerry for his kindness Sam dragged her suitcase into the room and changed into her own clothes because she couldn't walk around in Scam's shirt all day. She was surprised to find a neatly written note by Jerry in her bag, and although the words on it should have brought her comfort they did not. On the card Jerry had told her not to use her phone in case her stalker contacted her again and to take the day to relax and that her stalker would be found at any cost.

Sam sighed sadly being reminded of the danger she was in. She felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes as she remembered how obsessed he was with her. How so many good people had died because of her. She felt herself frown and her heart fill with guilt, sadness, and worry but that only lasted for a moment before Scam knocked on the door asking if he could have his shirt back. Sam sighed as her thoughts slipped away, before moving to answer him realizing he hadn't noticed that Jerry had brought his clothes too.

Scam smirked when she opened the door and Sam blushed because he was still shirtless which instantly distracted her from any thoughts about her stalker or the danger she was in. She moved to help Scam thinking he needed it but she didn't know that the whole reason he had interrupted her was to distract her from her depressing thoughts. He smirked as he watched the redhead he happened to care about as she pointed to his suitcase with a smile, because she had no clue that distracting her from her worries was his plan. And he would continue to do that all day long whether she noticed it or not.

**11: 00 am - Jerry's House, Sam and Tim's Room **

Sam sat on the bed reading a book from Jerry's bookcase about contemporary politics, which wasn't the most interesting subject of all but she thought she could learn something new. But the boredom was easily leading her back to the reality of her situation. Sam absentmindedly turned a page while thinking about how this would end. Would her obsessed stalker be caught and punished like Jerry assured her? Or would that fail and she would be taken away for his monstrous desires to be carried out on her? Sam bit her lip, a tear rolling down her cheek as she thought about David and Dean, her friends. They had both died so early, so wrongly because of her. James too had died and the burden of his death also haunted her soul but not to the same degree as losing her friends. She had been helpless and hadn't been able to protect them.

Turning another page even though she hadn't read it Sam stayed trapped in her thoughts. Would he finish the job? Would her stalker get away with this? Would he get what he ultimately wanted? Sam felt tears pour down her cheeks as she thoughts about the way her life was being ripped away from her. There wasn't a second she didn't worry she would wake up, trapped in this monster's lair if she closed her eyes. There wasn't a moment she wasn't praying to god that he wouldn't get to her, and she was tired of living this way. He had taken her strong, confident personality and crushed it to bits until she was a vulnerable girl afraid of being abducted, being taken against her will....

She trembled as she sat there, her skin ghostly pale. What would he do to her when he got his hands on her? Would he kill her? Sam knew he would not seeing that he was obsessed with her. She closed her eyes bitterly knowing that he would keep her alive and use her for his own amusement, to satisfy himself. She honestly wished she would die before that. The burden of all those dead people was just too much and she knew she couldn't escape her fate despite trying. Despite being a strong person her will was crushed by now. She knew she couldn't lose anymore than she already had because she wouldn't be able to take it. She had lost her freedom, her sense of safety, the ability to be with her friends in two short days. Sam sighed because she knew she wouldn't be able to live with losing anything else. Tim Scam included.

A knock at the door made her snap out of her thoughts and hurriedly wipe away her tears as she struggled to appear calm but it was too late because he had already seen her crying. "This stalker really bothers you doesn't he?" Scam asked before coming inside and sitting on the bed next to her. Sam stared at him with her eyes slightly widened and he knew she was wondering how he knew that was the reason she was so sad. What else could make her of all people crumble like that? Obviously it was that freak that was scaring her.

Sam sighed not knowing what to say to him once her shock at his ability to read her wore off. She knew he would laugh at her if she admitted that she was indeed afraid, she was dead afraid of that man. Tim Scam would never understand an emotion like fear because he feared no one and that was how she knew he wouldn't understand what she was going through right now. She glanced up at him and saw that he was still watching her and waiting for her response. She sighed. "Yes he does. He really bothers me..." Sam bit her lip knowing she couldn't lie about this even if it made him see her as even weaker and more pathetic than she was sure he already did.

"He scares me...the fact that I don't know who he is, what he's going to do to me...it scares me a lot.." She smiled sadly as she looked away from him knowing he would be laughing at her any second now. "Pretty pathetic huh?" she asked spitefully knowing he would agree. "No" he said making her look at him. Scam sighed. "There is nothing pathetic about being scared of a man that killed your friends and is threatening to hurt you..." A slight frown could be seen on his face as he spoke letting her know he meant this. "In fact..." he gave her a slight smile. "The fact that you're still hanging on despite everything that's happened...despite having to stay with me...it's admirable." Sam felt her eyes widen in shock making him chuckle. "Don't look at me like that, I do respect you Samantha." He smirked. "We may be enemies and nothing more but I pride myself on judging character and you are a strong person, that much is clear."

Sam blinked a few times in shock. Was she imagining everything he was saying? Scam respected her? He thought she was a strong person? Didn't he hate her guts and think she was a weak brat? She looked down and smiled slightly. "Thanks...you're not that bad either, unless you're being evil" she said with a small blush of embarrassment but Scam only chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

His gaze fell on the book she had been reading and instantly he understood why she was so bored. Scam held up the book and gave her a questioning look. "This is your idea of relaxation? Of stress relief?" Sam sighed before shaking her head. "No, but I couldn't think of anything else to do and this was the most interesting book on the rack" she admitted truthfully. Scam smirked. "Then I bet the other books would put you right to sleep. Jerry's taste in literature is awful."

Sam couldn't help but giggle at that. He smirked before suddenly grabbing her wrist and making her gasp in surprise. Scam only gave her a smile before pulling her up on her feet. "Where are you taking me?" Sam asked in alarm. Scam smirked. "Wherever I'm taking you...chances are it won't be more boring than what you are doing now." Sam sighed before letting him lead her out of the room. She still couldn't figure out why Scam cared about her like this.

"You're not yourself when you're depressed Sam" he said suddenly making her glance at him. He smirked. "As much as I hate to admit this, I'd rather have you as your normal annoying self and attempting to capture me instead of being upset like this." She watched him curiously. "And why do you care?" Scam chuckled. "Who said I cared? You're just boring me with your depression. It's contagious and I don't like being depressed."

Sam shook her head knowing she would never be able to figure him out. One moment he was caring about her like a caring guy and the next he was back to being his evil, selfish self. Which was a good thing because it reminded her that he was a villain that she couldn't care about. He stopped walking when they reached the centre of the study room and Sam's eyes widened when she saw a canvas in front of her waiting to be painted on. She glanced at him and he shrugged. "It'll help you relieve your stress, unless of course you're horrible at it" he said with a smirk making her scoff as she forgot her anxiety and stress just so she could yell at him.

"I'll have you know that painting is one of my favourite hobbies" she said with a small smirk of her own and he smirked harder. "Good then. It'll help you relieve your stress. Go ahead" he said firmly, slightly pushing her towards the canvas. She sighed before giving him a look of scrutiny. "Where did you find this stuff anyway?" Scam rolled his eyes. "Unlike you I've been excavating" he said with a smirk and Sam sighed. She should have figured he wouldn't just sit there and leave Jerry's house alone. Scam was a guy that liked to get to know his surroundings until there was no secret exit, no hidden part that he couldn't explore. Of course he would do the same to Jerry's home.

Sam smiled anyway not being able to get over the feeling of being grateful. "Thanks" she mumbled shyly missing his smile because she turned her head but it stayed on his face because he knew he had made her a little bit happier.

**11: 40 am - Jerry's House, Jerry's Study **

Sam smiled as she dragged the brush across the canvas finishing up the painting she had been working on of the view from the study's window that led to the garden. She was quite proud of the way it had come out seeing that she hadn't done this in a while. Smiling again she realized that Scam had been right about this being a good activity to relieve her stress. It was funny how well he knew her. Sam froze, as she heard soft footsteps behind her and she knew they belonged to Tim Scam. She pretended not to notice and kept her eyes on the painting only to bite her lip softly when she felt him move close enough for her to feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. He was simply standing there behind her breathing and doing nothing else but she felt her eyes close in relaxation at the sensation.

"That's pretty good" he said suddenly making her blush hard and open her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned around with a smile. "Really?" Scam smirked. "Yea, you managed to make Jerry's garden look good. That's amazing." Sam giggled resisting the urge to poke him with the end of her paintbrush. "But it is good" she said still smiling as she watched him. Scam shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Sam smiled as she turned back to her art, adding a final stroke of purple. She bit her lip when she felt his breath hovering around the nape of her neck, moving to her bare shoulder that was left uncovered because of her strapless top. "Hey wait a minute..." Scam muttered still studying her work. "There is no purple in his garden!" he said as if making a point and Sam rolled her eyes before turning to tell him that she just wanted to add it in. "I know, I just added--"

Sam froze, her eyes widening rapidly when her lips suddenly brushed against the right side of his face accidentally kissing his right cheek because of her sudden movement. For a second Sam didn't move her lips letting them stay where they were against the smooth skin of his face, too shocked to move. But when he glanced at her she quickly drew away looking down and away from him, awkwardly studying her arm and blushing beet red. Her lips tingled from the feel of his skin and she licked them to try and take the sensation way. But it didn't work very well at all. She watched him standing there saying nothing despite what she had just done. Was he that considerate about her comfort? Or did he just not notice?

Sam found her gaze running across his face studying his features. Her eyes took in the colour of his dark chestnut hair, the tanned colour of his skin, the highness of his cheekbones, the fullness of his lips...her eyes moved to stare at the beautiful sea-foam colour of his eyes, revelling in their beauty. She stared at him for another second, because he was simply looking down before she glanced at her palette checking to see if she had dark green and light blue paint left over. She smiled when she saw she had enough and she wondered if he would agree to let her do what she suddenly wanted to do.

It would be difficult and challenging to capture his...his... Sam blushed. Handsomeness on canvas but she wanted to try. She always did enjoy a challenge and what was the harm? It would help pass a few hours surely he would help her do that right? So she wasn't annoying him with her depression? Taking a deep breath she looked at him in the eye. "Listen...Tim?"

Scam's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. "Did you just call me Tim?" Her mouth parted slightly because she hadn't realized that, but she knew she was getting more comfortable around him and he did deserve a little more respect than simply being called Scam. It had to be annoying at times. She nodded with a small blush. "Yes I did. You don't mind right?" Scam chuckled. "Why would I care?" Sam smiled at his response. "Hey...I was wondering if..." she bit her lip. "If.."

"Spit it out Sam" he said making her blush before she looked at him and said her request. "Can I paint you?" His eyebrows rose in surprise. Why in the world would Sam want to make a painting of him? He took a silent breath watching her curiously. "Why?" he asked and she sighed knowing he would never let her do this. But she wanted to because it would help her pass a few hours in peace. "I thought you wanted me to relax" she said accusingly and he raised an eyebrow. "By painting a picture of your worst enemy?" What are you going to use it for? Target practice?"

Sam sighed, putting her brush down on the palette. Couldn't he just let her forget they were enemies for a minute? It was obvious he hated her too much to care. Biting her lip she looked down and began to move away from him. "Where are you going?" he asked and she stopped with a little sigh. "I'm sorry I thought it would be a good idea because it would help me pass a few hours but I should have known you would never agree." She tried to hold back tears as she whispered. "I really wanted to do this because it could be my last chance to do anything I want. With that stalker after me who knows how long it'll be before--"

"Sshh" Scam said before walking up to her and she was surprised when he held her by the shoulders and let her fall into his embrace. For some reason it brought her so much comfort. "Look...he isn't going to get you. In two days this will all be over with and life will be back to normal." She looked up giving him a doubtful glance. He sighed. "Do you really think I'm going to let him get away with hurting me?" he said slightly peeved and she smiled.

Scam studied her face and sighed. Although he had no idea why she wanted to paint him so badly he figured he should let her before she burst into tears again. He hated seeing her in this emotional wreck, it just wasn't like the smart, logical girl he knew. Scam sighed. "Okay…okay. If it gets you to stop crying and being so damn depressed I'll let you paint me."

He watched her face light up as soon as he said that and he couldn't help but smile. "Thanks" she said shyly making him chuckle. She watched him walk over to a high stool in the studio, next to the window and sit down with his back against the wall. Scam crossed his arms and looked to her expectantly. "Well?" Sam smiled, hiding her small blush before she stared at her blank canvas.

She glanced at him and blushed because he was staring right at her, which was the point but she didn't think she'd be able to paint with shaky fingers. "Can you...close your eyes?" she asked softly and he sighed before complying. Sam smiled letting her eyes take in his face with the light of the sun shining on it. She had to admit he was very handsome. "Have you started yet?" he asked suddenly making her blush hard because she had been staring at him. "Yes" Sam said, glad his eyes were closed or else he would never stop laughing at her behaviour. She took another second looking at his face, studying it before she began painting on her canvas.

**1: 52 pm - Jerry's House, Jerry's Study **

She finally put down her brush and smiled at her finished work. She could hardly believe she had done such a good job at capturing his face. To her, he looked just the way she saw him as and she wondered if he would agree. "All done" she said with joy in her voice only to stop when she didn't hear a response.

Narrowing her eyes she looked up at him. "Tim?" He still said nothing, simply sitting there against the wall. Sam walked over to him slowly and smiled when she noticed he was actually sleeping. He must have been bored the last two hours just sitting there doing nothing but he hadn't complained. _"I'll always remember his kindness" _she said to herself knowing that she was seeing a different side to him today. Moving to shake his shoulder to wake him, she gasped when she tripped on his leg and let out a small scream when she fell right on top of him effectively waking him up.

She blushed hard and gulped when she felt him holding her up with his arm around her waist. "Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded quickly before pulling away. "I..I finished your painting" she said softy trying to hide her blush. "Really?" he said with interest as he stood up and rolled back his stiff shoulders. "Let's see then."

Sam bit her lip, suddenly feeling nervous. "I don't think it's that good" she said taking a step away from him but he only smirked. "I'll be the judge of that." She gulped and took another step back. "No really, it's terrible" she said still walking backwards and Scam smirked harder. "I sat there for two hours letting you paint me. I want to see it" he said firmly and Sam took in a deep breath almost nearing her canvas. "I really think that's a bad idea" she said before grabbing the painting and running out of the study.

"Sam get back here!" he roared before running after her, knowing she was headed to their room. Sam took a breath and moved to close to door only to have his foot come in the doorway. "Let me see it Sam." She blushed before walking backwards into the room. 'Why do you want to see it so badly?" Scam sighed. "Because it's my face, now hand it over!" Sam shook her head before walking backwards some more, trying to get away only to gasp when she fell back onto the bed not having noticed it was right behind her.

She moved to sit up quickly only to have her eyes widen when he didn't let her. Scam smirked before crawling on top of her and straddling her at her waist, making sure she would go no where. Sam took quick breaths as she felt her face turning red from their position. "Can you get off of me?" she said when she found her voice and he smirked. "I will once I see it."

She sighed, defeated and handed him the portrait. Scam gave her a smirk, not getting off of her and letting his gaze fall onto the painting. His eyes widened at how perfectly she had gotten his face and his eyes which was surprising because he had, had them closed the entire time. She must have done it from memory. Sam lay there flustered as he sat over her, not moving and looking at her painting. If her friends ever found out about this, they would never stop bugging her. She bit her lip and tried to relax because his body being right up against hers like that made her feel like she was melting.

'Wow..." he whispered after a few moments making her blush harder. "You like it?" she asked, still blushing. "Yes...you definitely have a talent Sam" he whispered before slowly getting off of her and standing up. And for some reason she wanted to shout and complain at that exact moment. "Here" he handed it to her while watching her blush profusely. "Thanks" Sam muttered looking down as he left the room to find the lunch that Jerry had left. She couldn't help but notice how hard her heart was beating as she stood there. She glanced down at the painting and blushed harder before walking over to the table and setting it down before she left to join Scam for lunch.

**5: 17 pm - Jerry's House, Jerry's Pool **

Sam sighed contently as she swam in the pool, having taken Scam's suggestion that she go for a swim to relax herself. She was glad that Jerry had brought almost all her clothes from her closet including her swimsuit so that she could do this. Her thoughts went back to Scam and immediately she blushed remembering how much fun she had been having all day. Living with Scam wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Nearing the edge of the pool she stuck her head up in curiosity wondering what he was up to because she hadn't seen him for a while. Her mouth fell open and a blush stained her cheeks when she saw he was right there, standing shirtless and lifting weights.

She silently studied his physique, checking out his abs and wonderful muscles. She had to admit Clover was right about him being hot. She blushed before coming out of the pool and walking over to him, after grabbing her towel. Scam paused when he heard her footsteps and looked up finding Sam standing there staring at him curiously.

He smirked. "I had to look in Jerry's attic for these. It's a shame he doesn't use them, it would do him some good." Sam giggled because she knew he was referring to Jerry's non-muscularity. But to be fair, Jerry was an old man. 'Shouldn't you not be doing that?" She asked staring at his injured shoulder. He shrugged. "I'm used to getting hurt. It doesn't stop me."

Sam sighed. "But still...you should relax. You're going to need to heal if you ever want to let Jerry use you as bait. Scam sighed before nodding. "Okay you have a point" he said softly before moving to put on his shirt but Sam stopped him by grabbing his arm. He turned to her with a curious look and she smiled softly, a small blush on her face because she knew what she was going to ask him for. "You're shoulder must be stiff after sitting still for my painting." He chuckled. "That was hours ago Sam." She shook her head. "Yes but I feel bad. I shouldn't have made you do that when you were hurt..." she bit her lip and blushed. "Can I make it up to you?" He raised an eyebrow wondering why she cared so much. "You don't have to" he said firmly but she shook her head stubbornly. "I want to. Please? Can I?" He sighed knowing he couldn't talk her out of this. Smiling Sam spread out her towel on the ground and asked him to sit down. Scam sat down, cross-legged still wondering what she was up to.

She blushed softly before sitting down behind him on her knees and staring at his back. She swallowed hard noting that his back was very broad and smooth, the skin was evenly tanned from hours in the sun. Biting her lip she reached out and touched his skin, not being able to ignore the tingle she felt when her fingers touched his back. It was like a jolt of electricity only smaller and far more pleasant. She slowly brought her hands up and placed her palms against his injured shoulder hearing him wince. "Try and relax" she said softly before massaging his shoulder carefully to relieve the pain. She couldn't help but smile when she felt his body ease, a sign that he needed this. She spent the next half hour carefully massaging his shoulder, before needlessly moving to the left one too and he raised an eyebrow when he felt that but said nothing. Sam absentmindedly began moving her hand down his back, feeling each rise and fall of muscle as she stroked his skin. Her hand shook as she traced his skin enjoying the soft contact a little too much than she should have been. "Sam?" he said suddenly making her blush and snap out of her trance. She stood up and looked away. "I hope you feel better" she muttered shyly not watching him as he stood up and put his shirt on.

He watched the redhead with scrutiny because he had noticed her touching him more than she needed to and he could only wonder why. It didn't make sense that she cared so much about his well-being when she herself had said to her friends that he meant nothing more to her than an enemy. He knew he would never figure out what went on in that pretty little head of hers, but she drove him absolutely up the wall with the way she acted sometimes. "Thank you" he said before moving to head back into the house, Sam following close behind him, blushing every bit like the nervous young girl that she was.

**10: 30 pm - Jerry's House, Living Room **

Sam sat with Tim Scam on the couch watching a movie they had found in Jerry's DVD cabinet. Although she was saying nothing the movie was ridiculous. It was a typical spy flick where the actors were overacting like crazy. The only thing that was keeping her from thinking about her stalker out of boredom was the man that was seated next to her with his hands stretched out over the edge of the couch looking completely irritated with the film. His expression of annoyance made her laugh from time to time in the hour she had been watching the movie and she wondered if he knew how cute he looked with a little pout on his face. Blushing she forced her gaze back on the television screen, mildly interested because they were at the climax of the movie.

"This is just about the worst spy movie I have ever seen" Scam muttered making her laugh and turn her head towards him. "Jerry has terrible taste" he said with a small smirk making her laugh again at his comment. It was odd how hilarious he could be despite being bitter. "What makes you say it's awful?" she asked with a small smirk merely to annoy him because she knew why he hated the movie. He smirked before glancing at her. "Everything. The spies are exaggerated, the villain is dressed in neon colours and acting like a fool and it doesn't help that the stupid theme plays every time the main hero comes on screen." Sam burst out laughing at his assessment of the film. She had to agree though the movie was pretty cliché.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as he sighed and shook his head when the villain easily set himself up to be captured. "See I would never do that" he said referring to the badly dressed villain who was walking into the visible trap. "Oh come on!" Scam cringed when the villain said a bad line and walked straight into a wall making Sam laugh uncontrollably. "Ahahahahahaha" she felt tears forming in her eyes as she laughed. "I bet you find that villain very amusing Samantha" he hissed making her look at him. She giggled. "He just walked into a wall...I happen to find that hilarious" she said with a grin making him sigh. "But you know I would never do that right?" he said with slight desperation in his voice as if he was arguing for the dignity of all villains out there.

Sam giggled again. "No you wouldn't" she admitted truthfully knowing Scam was too smart to let something like that happen. He was the best at what he did and everyone knew that. Scam smirked at her response but that only lasted a minute before he sighed mumbling "idiot" under his breath when the villain was dragged away in handcuffs. She laughed again and gave him a small smirk. "Does anyone live up to your standards?" she asked mockingly and he sighed again.

"Okay be honest. Which villain do you like better? The one in the movie or me?" he asked looking dead serious and she gulped before calming down and letting a small smirk don her face. She was honestly having too much fun right now, and she knew he would want her answer because his ego was at stake here. She surprised him by flicking his shoulder with her finger. "Him of course. He'd be so easy to take down" she said with a smirk, referring to Scam's inability to remain in jail or be caught easily.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" he asked with a small glare and she uncrossed her legs and giggled. He smirked a second later, eyeing her intently. "But of course you'd pick him, because you're biased and want the easy villain over the challenging one" he said with his smirk widening. Sam rolled her eyes making him chuckle. "Okay let me rephrase my question then" he said with his eyes glinting mischievously. "Who's the better criminal, me or him?"

Sam rolled her eyes not about to walk into his trap of words. "You're just looking for an ego boost!" she said with a glare letting him know she was onto him. Scam's mouth stretched into another smirk. "You just don't want to admit the truth." Sam glared again before throwing a cushion at him and making him chuckle when it bounced off his chest. She huffed before turning to face the screen. "You're the better criminal. Happy now?" she asked sourly making him laugh harder. He kept laughing as he watched her pout with a tiny blush on her face while she stared at the ending credits stubbornly. Sam was honestly adorable. Smirking, Scam moved his arm down so it was right behind her and slowly his body moved closer to hers on the couch leaving mere inches in between them. Sam gasped, her eyes widening and her heart pounding in her eardrums when she felt his lips touch her ear just slightly before he whispered into it. "Between you and me..." he whispered and she felt him smirk against her ear. "You're the better spy out of all of them..." She blushed heavily and was about to say something when the front door opened and Jerry walked in making them both pull apart.

**11:30 pm - Vince Bennett's Home, Vince's Room**

Vince glared as he watched the picture of the man he hated to no end burn up into ashes but it wasn't enough to satisfy his rage. It had been a whole day and he had healed and he had no clue where they were. He had no idea where Tim Scam had vanished to, or even Sam for that matter. It bothered him so much, he had to find her!

Racking his brain for a plan he smirked when he got an idea. He had to let his darling Antha know he was coming for her soon, that he was all right despite what that freak had done to him. Still smirking he sat down at his desk and took out a piece of paper as he began to write her a message.

**11: 45 pm - Jerry's House, Sam and Tim's Room **

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed glad to be dressed in her green nightgown that had been brought from home. She rubbed her bare arms as she thought about her day with Tim Scam. She couldn't help but smile at all the fun they had together and she knew for a fact that she'd never be able to watch a spy flick again without bursting into laughter. She wasn't sure why but she felt he had gone out of his way to make sure she was happy today and she couldn't figure out why. He couldn't care for her could he?

She heard the door open and she looked up to find Scam standing there with a smirk on his face. She watched his gaze drip down her body and she blushed hard when she realized he was looking at her nightgown. She had forgotten that she wasn't sleeping alone and was sharing a bed with Tim Scam. She gulped slightly pulling at the edge of her dress in an effort to make it longer and he chuckled slightly when he saw that, taking his gaze off her before he came and sat on the bed next to her.

He said nothing as he laid back on the bed and Sam realized he didn't bother to take his shirt off today...not that she was complaining of course. She sighed before leaning back herself and allowing her body to rest. Seeing that his eyes were closed and he was asleep she couldn't help but stare at his face. She bit her lip feeling cold in her night gown and somewhat hoping he would just accidentally hold her like he did last night, just because she needed the comfort of his strong embrace and nothing more she told herself as she eyed his arms. As if on cue his left arm moved up and soon it was resting around her waist. Sam blushed wondering if he could read her mind before biting her lip telling herself not to but moving closer to his warm frame anyway and burying her head in his chest allowing her body to be wrapped up in the blankets with him, allowing herself to be entangled with him for the night.

* * *

_**The next day**_

**7:00 am - Jerry's House, Outside  
**

Jerry thanked the agent that had brought all the mail for Sam from the spies villa to him before closing the door and sifting through the envelopes. Glancing at them briefly he noticed a letter from her mother, and another letter from a friend. He knew Sam must hate having to hide out here but it was for her own safety and seeing that nothing bad had happened in the last day Jerry felt good about this idea of hiding Tim and Sam here. His eyes narrowed when he had another thought remembering how he had found them yesterday morning and last night when he got home and their apparent closeness was becoming very obvious. But strangely enough he didn't mind because Sam needed the comfort right now, and they were so much like each other that if the fact that Scam was an enemy wasn't standing in the way they would just be together. Shaking his head Jerry knocked on the door to wake them up before he left for work. Tomorrow was the day the plan was supposed to be carried out and he needed to talk to Scam about it.

The door opened revealing a sleepy-looking Tim Scam and a blushing Sam and Jerry couldn't help but smile. "I'll be waiting for you in the living room. We need to talk before I leave" he said before leaving them. Jerry didn't have to wait too long for them to come out and sit on the couch. He silently noted that Sam simply sat down next to Scam even though there were two other couches she could have sat on instead. Jerry sighed knowing he would have to talk about unpleasant news that would rip the smile of Sam's face. "Tomorrow is the day we take him down" Jerry whispered and instantly Sam's face fell as she was reminded of the stalker. She bit her lip sadly because she didn't even want to think about it. She was shocked with herself but she had almost forgotten about it yesterday as she spent the day with Scam. Of course the bitter reality had to be dealt with and her stalker wouldn't just go away.

She glanced at Scam and sighed silently knowing that deep down she didn't want him to put his life in danger, he had shown her kindness and care and even if it was indirect and he always said a selfish reason for why he did those things she still didn't want him to get hurt. And now him and Jerry were talking about using him as bait tomorrow. She felt overwhelmed as Jerry and Tim talked about their plan and she decided she should just close her eyes for a moment to clear her head of her worry for him and thoughts about her crazy stalker. But within in a few short moments she had dozed off with her head resting on Scam's right shoulder, the emotional turmoil she was going through being too much for her to bear.

"So it's clear then." Jerry said not noticing Sam sleeping yet. "Tomorrow evening we do this and hopefully it will work" he said tiredly and Scam smirked. "It will work Jerry" he said confidently only to pause when he finally noticed the weight on his shoulder having been too busy with Jerry and the plan to notice it before. He turned his head and froze when he saw that she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and he knew she must have dozed off while they were discussing tomorrow's plan. It wasn't her concern anyway, it was between him and Jerry and he figured that just mentioning her stalker made her brain shut down in worry.

Jerry who had also noticed the sleeping redhead sighed. "This is killing her on the inside" he said sadly and Scam could clearly hear worry in Jerry's tone. Jerry sighed again before standing up to leave. There was a lot that had to be figured out for tomorrow night and he wouldn't even be coming home tonight. He paused for a moment wondering if they would be safe if he wasn't here all day and night because for some reason he felt a pang of worry that something bad would happen tonight. Brushing it off as paranoia he moved to leave the house only to stop for a moment and hand Scam the letters for Sam. "These are for Sam. Could you give them to her when she wakes up?" Scam nodded and Jerry couldn't help but smile at how considerate and cooperative he was being and he had to wonder why. Tim Scam wouldn't need them to get his revenge on that man so then what was his reason for being so calm and willing to help them? He watched Scam adjust Sam's body so that her head could rest on a pillow and he felt that maybe Sam had something to do with his reason.

Jerry stepped out of the house and closed the door, re-entering the code to lock it. He walked towards his car and was off to WOOHP and never noticed the shadowy figure that had been hiding behind one of the trees in front of his house. Vince smirked darkly as he stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the house. That old man was an idiot if he had thought that he wouldn't be able to find his Samantha. He had followed that agent early this morning when he left Sam's villa with her mail, tagging behind him in a car until he had seen him stop outside Sam's bosses' house. And when the old man had come out to take her mail he had learned that Sam was in fact hiding in his house where she had been for a day now. Spying on the old man just now he had learned the code to get into his house and he chuckled knowing there was nothing stopping him from getting to Sam now.

It mad him crazy to know she was in there right now waiting for him and he had to work hard to control himself not to go in right now. Patience, he reminded himself knowing there was still one obstacle standing in their way. Tim Scam had to be killed first before he got his Antha. Sighing Vince knew he still had no idea where he was and he was about to walk away when he stopped seeing a shadow move from inside the house. Putting his face up against the window he was shocked to see Tim Scam in the house as well. His fury raised at the thought that he was with his Sam right now. His hands itching to kill, clawed at the window but he knew he couldn't just go in unarmed and take Scam down. It was his job to make his death painfully unbearable and he would do just that even if he had to leave now and come back later. Vince smirked walking away with his plan forming in his head. Tonight he would kill Tim Scam and take his Antha, his darling wife-to-be with him after that. Nothing would stop him now.

Inside the house Scam smiled while staring at Sam's sleeping face as she lay on the couch. He sighed when he heard her let out a little moan of discomfort and he knew she wasn't comfortable on the couch. Without stopping to berate himself or wondering what would happen if she woke up he leaned down and picked her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He smiled again when she moved around in his arms trying to get comfortable. Walking to their room he carefully put her down on the bed, making sure to pull the covers up to her chin and tuck her in with many pillows around her head. She might as well rest and sleep her worries away. Sighing Scam moved to leave only to stop when she suddenly grabbed his arm from behind. He turned to find her still asleep and somehow she had done that while sleeping.

Shaking his head he tried to take her hand off his arm but she pulled on it as if trying to bring him closer. With a slight smile on his face he let her pull him down on the bed and he sat there chuckling softly as she moved her head off the pillows and into his lap while holding his arm tightly in her grasp. She smiled a second later, looking very comfortable and soon both her arms wrapped around his arm as she held it close to her body. Sighing he tried to shake his arm free but she moaned in protest holding it tighter and after a few moments he gave up simply sitting there and letting her sleep in his lap while clutching his arm because she seemed to have a new liking for it.

Scam sighed as he watched the girl knowing that one day she would be the end of him if she kept acting like this. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep his real reason for helping her hidden with her becoming so close to him. Scam frowned mentally berating himself and reminding himself to remain impassive and keep his feelings in check. She could never know his secret, he had promised himself long before that he would never go down that road because he knew the consequences that would follow. Tim frowned harder because he just wasn't ready to have his heart broken or even admit that he had a heart that felt anything at all.... especially for her.

**1:25 pm - Jerry's House, Sam and Tim's Room **

Sam slowly opened her eyes and blinked before she sat up with a start, her eyes glanced at the clock and she wondered what she was doing in bed at this time. The last thing she remembered was sitting with Tim Scam on that couch and talking to Jerry. Wait...Where was Scam? Sam looked around in panic wondering if maybe Jerry and him had decided to carry out the plan early and he was already gone. She hadn't even had a chance to wish him good luck yet. "Tim?" Sam screamed, fear gripping her but she took a breath relaxed when he came in a moment later. "Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded glad that he was here.

"Where is Jerry?" she asked and he sighed. "Jerry left a long time ago after discussing the plan for tomorrow. You'll be happy to know everything is figured out." Sam bit her lip sadly because she wasn't happy at all. She didn't want him to use himself as bait, she had been against it from the start and now she was even more against it than before. What if something went wrong? Would she really be able to bear it if he got hurt after how nice he had been to her? Would she be able to take the burden of another death on her soul?

Sam sighed. "What's the plan?" she asked but he only smirked. "That's not your concern Samantha. It's between me and Jerry and I will get my revenge tomorrow." Sam hated how he made it all about himself and revenge. He wouldn't even have this enemy if it wasn't for her. She sighed looking at him uneasily. "Why are you doing this Tim?" she asked and he smirked. "I believe I told you why. I want my revenge." She shook her head not believing him. "You would put your life in danger just for revenge?" He smirked harder not letting her penetrate his impassive facade. "Of course I would. I'd do anything for revenge." She took a deep breath and nodded but she knew she wasn't satisfied with his answer because deep down she felt there was another reason why he was doing this. Something that was deeper than the need for revenge, now if only he would tell her what it was.

"By the way..." he said walking over to her with envelopes in his hand. "These are for you. It's your mail from home." Sam smiled and quickly took the envelopes glad to have something connected to her friends and family again. She missed them like crazy despite it being only a little over a day away from them. She hadn't had any contact with anyone since she'd arrived and she hadn't been allowed to use her cell phone for fear that her stalker might reach her on it. She smiled opening the first envelope and finding a letter from her mom. She began reading it and a bright smile lit up her face because her mother had written to congratulate her on graduating from school. She had been so messed up since the high school prom that she hadn't even remembered that she should be celebrating right now. Scam left the room when he noticed that Sam was busy reading her mail and he decided to give her a little privacy.

Smiling Sam finished reading her mother's letter, re-reading it again before she set it aside and reached for the other one. She opened it quickly and unfolded it, her eyes slightly widening when she noticed the letter was written in blood red ink. Dismissing that fact she began reading the letter only to stop with her blood running cold just as soon as she read the first line:

_--To my dear Antha--_

She couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth when she realized it was a letter from her stalker. Scam who had heard her scream came running in to find Sam sitting on the bed with tears running down her face, and nothing but fear in her widened emerald eyes as she clutched a piece of paper in her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked unable to keep panic out of his tone. Sam said nothing as she handed him the letter letting him see for himself. Scam took the paper from her shaking hands and let his eyes fall on the words:

_--To my dear Antha,--_

_All I want you to know is that I am safe and sound and that I'll be coming for you very soon. It has taken me a while to find where you are but now I am certain that I know for sure. You won't have to wait long now. There is just one thing left that I must do and then we can be together forever._

_Nothing will take you away from me again._

_Don't doubt my love because of how long I am taking, trust me the wait will be worth it. Our lives will be perfect very soon, we WILL become one very soon. I can already imagine, I can already feel what it will be like to hold you in my arms and make you mine forever. I've waited so long for that sweet moment, so very long and I can't wait any longer. _

_Bye for now my love,_

_--Expect me soon --_

Scam slowly crumpled the letter in his fist as he heard her sobbing uncontrollably. No wonder she was so afraid this bastard was crazy. Sam choked on a sob and began speaking. "He knows where I am!" she screamed. "He knows!" she clutched her head and took deep breaths while crying. "He knows..." she whispered as her voice died down in comparison to her sobs of terror. Scam frowned before reaching out and touching her shoulder to try and calm her but she snapped away. "No!" Sam screamed crawling back on the bed as if he was her stalker himself. "Stay away from me!" she screamed obviously not herself as she flung her arms at him viciously with tears pouring from her puffy, red eyes. He could tell that Sam was now on the brink of her sanity thanks to that freak who was tormenting her. Scam sighed before grabbing her arms despite her protesting and pulling her into his arms with a firm tug.

Sam protested more and beat her fists against his chest trying to make him let her go but he didn't budge. "Snap out of it!" he said firmly keeping her tightly in his arms even while she struggled to get away. "Sam!" he shouted shaking her by her shoulders and watching her cry harder and beg him to let her go. It killed him to see her like this although she would never understand that. "Let me go!" Sam screamed still in her defensive rage and he glared before trapping her harder in his arms and keeping his arms firmly around her waist. "Sshh Sam it's okay. I won't.." He took a deep breath. "I won't hurt you." he whispered into her ear letting her hear his familiar voice, while slowly rubbing her back and that seemed to calm her down a little. "It's okay" he repeated while stroking her hair and Sam slowly looked up at his face finally seeing him for who he was. Tim Scam, not her crazy stalker.

She let out a shuddering sigh of relief before throwing her arms around him and gripping his torso for dear life. She kept crying while holding him tightly knowing that even if this wasn't going to last at least right now he was here for her. After a few moments she pulled away from him and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry" she said looking down because she had just hugged him and cried in his arms and had a panic attack on him before that. She could hardly believe he didn't slap her or push her away. "Don't worry about it" he said softly making her relax.

Sam sighed sadly a little calm now. "He knows where I am.." she said and he sighed seeing she was still stuck on that. "No he doesn't.." Scam said slowly lifting her chin with his finger. "This letter was left at your friends' house, if he knew where you were he would have sent it directly here. It's just a bluff to scare us into doing something wrong and giving him the advantage." She nodded slowly feeling stupid for overreacting like that but no mater what the letter had scared her to death. She had really just been hoping he would leave her alone but it was clear he wouldn't stop until she was dead or belonged to him. And she knew she couldn't live like this much longer.

_**

* * *

**__**Later that Day**_

**11:05 pm - Jerry's House, Kitchen**

Sam sat at the small table sighing sadly and Scam sat across her watching her silently. Despite it having been hours since she had gotten that letter Sam was still shaken up and afraid. Sam bit her lip and tried not to think about it focusing on the plan to capture him instead. But she still knew nothing about it because Scam hadn't said a word to her simply telling her it was his problem to deal with. But she wanted, no needed to know what he was planning to do.

"What are you and Jerry planning on doing tomorrow?" she asked for the hundredth time today and Scam sighed. She had said very little today and every time she had spoken it had either been about that letter or about his plan. "Why does it matter?" he said with a neutral face while crossing his arms over his chest. "You won't be in any danger, you'll be here. I will be the one being used as bait." Sam sighed. "I know that but I want to know the details, it's important to me" she whispered and he sighed. "It's simple. I'll be put back in my jail cell and he'll come once he hears word that I'm back from the hospital. Then he will attack me and will be caught this time. That's all there is to it."

Sam looked at him sadly. "You're going to put yourself back in there to be attacked on purpose? Isn't that too dangerous?" she asked with concern in her voice and he only shook his head with a smirk on his face dismissing any concern she had for him. She rubbed her arm and looked down for a moment letting silence fill the room before looking at him again nervously. 'So why are you doing this?" she asked curiously and he smirked. "Doing what?" Sam sighed, knowing she was going to sound like a nag but this was bothering her so much she just needed a straight answer. "Using yourself as bait? You have to know it's dangerous" she said softly and his eyes narrowed for a moment wondering why she even cared. Scam smirked a second later. "And it would be shocking to you that I enjoy danger?" Sam sighed when she heard his response. Had she really been expecting a straight answer from him? She rolled her eyes looking irritated. "I know that. But still....he injured you once already."

For the life of him he couldn't figure out why she was so adamant on getting him to back off. He wasn't about to change his mind anyway but he was curious as to why she cared. Crossing his arms over his chest he shrugged. "I'm doing this because I want to be able to stay in a WOOHP prison without having to look over my shoulder all the time. If there is one good thing about jail then it's the fact that I can sleep in peace. With that loser on my tail I won't be getting much sleep will I?" Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion."So you're doing this for a good night's sleep?" she asked doubtfully. Scam shrugged again. "What else?" he said with a smirk before standing up and walking away from her. Sam frowned at his response. Would he honestly put himself in danger for that pathetic reason? She had always known Scam was an intellectual and she had been hoping for a deeper response but she realized he was more mysterious than anything else and his reasons for doing this or anything for that matter would always remain secret to her.

She looked up and found him shuffling through Jerry's kitchen cabinets quite hastily. "What are you doing?" she asked in alarm. "Looking for gadgets?" she glared. He chuckled and cast her a look over his left shoulder. "You know me so well Samantha but no I'm actually looking for food." She looked down with her face flushed. "Oh" Sam whispered feeling bad for saying that. She felt her stomach rumble and sighed. Now that he mentioned it she realized that she was really hungry. She heard him muttering angrily. "What does Jerry live on?" He complained. "Now I understand why Jerry has no meat on him and is all bones" he said with a smirk. Sam silently listened to him complaining about Jerry's food stock, grimacing when he could only find few, scare food ingredients. "Great..." he muttered. "Nothing cooked...not that I would eat Jerry's cooking" he said with a shudder and she smiled slightly before sighing. She was just too upset, worried and stressed out today to even smile for that long.

She watched him fussing with the food and sighed. "Sorry I should help you…" she said standing up to help only to have him come over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and push her back into her chair. "Sit, you need to relax right now. Don't worry about dinner" he said with a serious face and she tried to protest but he shook his head not listening to her. Sam hesitated for another moment but was too tired to argue. She ignored Scam's cursing about Jerry's food and sank into her thoughts.

How weird was it that out of all her major crushes she was with Scam at this moment in time. It was so long ago that she had that crush , it had to be years ago. It was hard to believe that her crush on him was coming back to haunt him like this. She couldn't help but blame herself for the fact that Scam was in danger for her one-sided feelings towards him. It wasn't even his fault his life was in danger, it was hers. It was all her fault. _"__I should have never had that stupid crush__"_she thought sadly but blushed a second later because she knew she hadn't had a choice. When she had first met him it was like fate was pushing him to her, he was so perfect how could she not have had that crush? She shook her head while letting out a small sigh.

Sam looked up when the smell of something wonderful evaded her senses. She was shocked to find a perfect bowl of Fettuccine Alfredo sitting on the table before her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Scam. "YOU cooked?" Scam rolled his eyes. "No Jerry was nice enough to drop in, bring dinner, and then disappear" he said sarcastically.

Sam looked down at food in shock still not being able to get over the fact that Scam actually cooked. "You know how to cook?" she asked in wonder and he chuckled at her shock. "As shocking as it is, yes. See when you're a criminal you can't escape from prison and just go to your favourite restaurant and order your favourite meal." Sam sighed when she heard that. and couldn't help but feel bad for him. She glanced at the food suspiciously making him smirk. "You can eat it, it isn't poisoned" he said and she sighed.

"Why did you make ME dinner?" Sam asked, watching him with narrowed eyes. Scam chuckled softly. "I'm sorry you should have told me if you weren't hungry." Sam sighed standing up slowly. "No, no I am, it's just why did YOU bother to make me dinner?"

"For purely selfish reasons" he said sarcastically making her raise an eyebrow. Tim chuckled while crossing his arms over his chest. "Although that isn't entirely a lie, if you don't eat you'll have a hard time sleeping and seeing that we're in one room I don't want to hear you toss and turn all night. I'm a light sleeper Sam, remember that's what saved my life not too long ago" he smirked before speaking in a demanding tone. "Now sit. Eat." Sam couldn't help but smile softly and blush. She really didn't feel he was being entirely selfish as he was saying, by making her dinner. "Thanks" she muttered shyly before sitting down. "Don't thank me yet..." he said with a teasing smirk. "You should eat it first."

Taking a deep breath Sam took a bite and was shocked at how good it was. She couldn't get over the fact that he actually knew how to cook and so well. This was absolutely delicious. Scam smiled discreetly while she ate the meal quietly and he turned around grabbing a tray and setting it onto the table as well. Sam's eyes widened to the point of popping when she saw brownies sitting there. "You made these?" she asked unable to keep the shock out of her voice and he laughed at her reaction. "For your information Sammie, it's much easier to make brownies than it is to make Fettuccine Alfredo..." He paused giving her an innocent look. "And I enjoy the odd desert once in a while. Is that a crime?"

Sam smiled softly, watching him while she ate. She had never known he could be so...real, so much like other people yet oddly unique. It was like he worked extra hard to hide any parts of him that made him seem kind on purpose and she couldn't figure out why. Seeing that he wasn't eating Sam glanced at him curiously. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked and he smirked. "I made those for you, not me." Sam opened her mouth to protest but he only shook his head stubbornly. "You need the comfort food right now, not me. I'll get my comfort when I ring that bastard's neck tomorrow." he said with an evil smirk making her laugh. "What are you trying to do?.." She asked with a tiny smirk on her face. "Make me fall in love with you again?" Sam said jokingly, actually smiling completely for the first time today. Scam rolled his eyes before he smirked."And put myself in more danger than I already am? I don't think so."

Sam's face fell when she heard his response. Would she ever be able to love anyone again? She knew he was talking about her crazy stalker when he said that, and just thinking about him scared her. Scam sighed when he saw her frown before chuckling."I'm only joking Samantha. He won't find you here" he said calmly making her smile. Tim slightly stretched his shoulders and sighed tiredly. "I'm going to go take a shower before I sleep." He yawned slightly before glancing at her. "Eat. Finish your dinner and then sleep. God knows you need it." He turned and left the kitchen leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Sam sighed heavily thinking about tomorrow. If everything went according to plan then life would be normal very soon. No more hiding, no more isolation, no more living with Tim Scam. She was surprised at how much that realization hurt. Sam slumped her shoulders knowing she had fallen for him again which wasn't good. Scam may have his kind, caring hidden side but he would still plan to kill her right after he was done with catching this guy. The only reason he wasn't hurting her now was because she wasn't his intended target and that was it, she severely scolded herself but her heart refused to believe it all the way. Sighing, she finished the delicious meal before getting up to get ready for bed.

She changed into her nightgown and tried like mad not to think about all the memories Scam had created for her while they were here. There were so many good memories. Her gaze fell upon the portrait she had painted of him and she smiled remembering how kindly he had let her paint him just so she would be happy. Picking it up she walked over to her suitcase and carefully put the painting inside after staring at his face for a moment. Why couldn't he just have been cold and uncaring so that she wouldn't be having these feelings right now? These regrets about parting from him? She sighed sadly because she knew he wasn't to blame for the way she felt. That was entirely her blame to take, before and now. Shutting her suitcase with the painting inside she hoped he wouldn't notice she had taken it because she didn't want him to ask why she wanted a picture of him, probably because she didn't have an answer for that herself.

Sam gasped when the lights went out suddenly and the room was plunged into darkness. She blinked and glanced around wondering what was going on. Standing up she almost fell over her suitcase before she balanced herself and began walking, trying to find some kind of light. Stumbling around in the darkness she felt chills run up and down her skin and she had an odd feeling that something bad was going to happen and she knew this was because of her stalker situation. He really couldn't know where she was could he?

Sam screamed when she felt herself trip and she closed her eyes hard expecting to fall face forward. Instead she heard a small grunt of surprise before her body collided with a harder one that was slightly wet and instantly arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. "Are you okay?" a voice said and Sam relaxed when she recognized it as Scam's even though she couldn't see him. "Yes" she said softly blushing and he let her stand on her own feet taking his arms away from her. "What happened to the lights?" he asked and she sighed. "I don't know...one minute they were on and then they just went out..." She took a deep breath as worry seized her while she thought about her stalker. "Tim..." she said while taking a step closer. "You don't think that maybe--"

Sam yelped when she tripped on what seemed to be his leg. She lost her balance and fell forward, her eyes widening before she desperately threw her hands up and tried to hold onto something for support. She ending up grabbing his shoulders and she heard him grunt as her chest bumped against his, slowly knocking their bodies to the ground. She opened her mouth to scream when she felt herself falling only to stop short when the fall caused her lips to land right on top of another set of lips. Lips that belonged to Tim Scam.

Her eyes widened when she felt them hit the ground but her lips remained on top of his because she was too shocked to move. After a second Sam took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent before slowly closing her eyes and letting her lips move against his as she took advantage of the fall and kissed him briefly. She felt his body tense and she blushed heavily before pulling away, still hardly believing she had done that. The lights came on suddenly and she blushed deeply when she noticed a shirtless, wet, damp-haired, towel-clad Tim Scam staring up at her in shock. She gulped before looking away. "I'm sorry" she muttered shyly trying to make her blush disappear.

Scam stared at her for a long moment before he got up and offered her his hand so she could stand. She took his hand with her own shaking as she felt his powerful hand close around hers as he pulled her up easily. She bit her lip when her body slightly touched his wet one when she stood on her feet. Sam blushed deeply but stared into his eyes watching him in a trance. She felt her own hand grip his harder and her heart beat faster and faster as she did nothing but look into those eyes of his. And it didn't take her long to recognize the signals her body was giving her to let herself hold onto him and never let go, to forget about everything else and kiss him until he had no choice but to kiss her back. He suddenly let her hand go, bringing her back to her senses. Scam said nothing as he turned and went back to finish his shower obviously having come out to check on the lights.

Sam took deep breaths and blushed heavily as she watched him walk away. Her hand moved up, fingers slightly brushing her lips which could still feel the tingle of his own on them. She sighed angry with herself for the irrational thoughts she had just had right now. How could she just kiss him like that? Sure it looked like an accident but she knew it had only partly been that. She knew she had kissed him consciously because she wanted to. It was like he had cast a spell on her the moment their eyes met and she just wanted so badly to have him all to herself regardless of anything else.

She sighed, turning out the lights and dismissing her thoughts before walking over to her bed and laying down. Tim Scam may not succeed in killing her friends and taking over WOOHP but he was definitely going to be the death of her one day. She closed her eyes trying to sleep only to have their kiss replay in her head. Feeling her cheeks burn hard she opened her eyes and turned to her side while her thoughts kept focused on him.

She gasped suddenly when she felt a hand grip her bare foot. Sam turned around rapidly and felt her heart pounding when she saw an outline of a man in the darkness and she knew it had to be him. Sam licked her dry lips, blushing softly, and stared at him as he lowered himself down until he was closer to her. She felt him place his hands on either side of her head, against the pillow and her eyes widened when his body covered hers on the bed. Sam shivered as she felt her eyes closing when his breath hovered over her lips. She couldn't help herself from smiling softly because deep down she knew she needed this and somehow he had figured that out even though she had said nothing. "Tim..." Sam moaned softly in an inaudible whisper, while she closed her eyes and moved her arms to wrap around his neck. She smiled, opening her eyes just once to glance into his sea-foam ones only to gasp and freeze in terror when she saw deep red eyes staring back at her in the darkness.

Gasping she immediately drew her hands away and shoved at the man's body. This wasn't Tim Scam. She struggled with him despite him chuckling and her eyes widened when her heart felt cold at the sound. Sam narrowed her eyes, lifting her leg and kicking him in the abdomen before she rolled off the bed and scrambled to get away. She quickly hit the lights and turned around right as he trapped her against the wall. Sam's mouth fell open in shock when she saw him. "..Vince?" she screamed in shock. What was her classmate doing here? "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him in confusion missing the lustful glance he was eyeing her with. He only smirked before bringing his face closer to hers and letting his nose touch hers and Sam flinched at the contact. "I've come for you..." he said softly before moving to whisper into her ear. "My love."

Sam's eyes widened to the point of bursting. Her heart hammered in her chest and sweat beaded at her forehead. No...Vince couldn't be...her stalker. "No..." Sam said in a mere whisper as she slinked down to the floor in shock. Vince sighed before kneeling down in front of her. "What's wrong?" he asked while trying to wrap her in a hug but she screamed. "Don't touch me!" Sam yelled, sticking her body against the wall to stay away from him. He chuckled. "Oh come on Samantha...I've been waiting for this for so long." Vince leaned closer and grasped her shoulder slightly pulling her closer with it. "I've done so much in preparation for this night." Sam watched him in shock as he rested his head against her shoulder, breathing against it. "You don't know how much I want you....Antha" he said in a half moan and Sam's eyes widened in realization as his words echoed in her ears. Right then and there any doubt that she had that Vince wasn't her stalker vanished. "You...you're my stalker?" she asked in shock still unable to move. He sighed. "Not really I'm your lover." Sam gulped down a very dry throat. "You...killed all those innocent people?" Vince drew his head away from her shoulder and gave her a little glare. "They weren't innocent Antha."

Sam's mouth fell open and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. He was the one who had brutally murdered David, Dean and James? He was the one responsible for scaring her to death and haunting her to the brink of her sanity? Vince Bennet? Sam felt her body rack with sobs as the thoughts swirled around in her head, images of those dead men floating before her eyes. "They had to pay for making you love them...I had to make them pay." Vince whispered, slowly wiping away her tears not wanting to see her cry but Sam stiffened as soon as he touched her and she slapped his hand away before glaring at him as hatefully as she could.

"You killed them!" She screamed feeling all her anger and anxiety from the last two days unleashing all at once. "You're a murderer, a monster!" she screamed before shoving him away so that he fell a good distance away from her. She stood up angrily feeling her body shudder with anger and repulsion for him. She gave him an angry glance before moving to the bedside drawer looking for her cell phone. She was going to call the police and turn him in before he did anything else. David, Dean and James may have not had a chance against him but she did. She was a super spy and was more than capable of kicking his butt into jail where it belonged.

She gasped when he grabbed her from behind and shoved her to the floor, knocking her cell phone from her hand. Sam turned around and looked at him in shock as he slowly paced closer to her. Her eyes widened as she crawled back a step on the carpet but then she stopped with her eyes narrowing, knowing she had had enough of running away from him. She wasn't a defenceless girl no matter how much he had tried to turn her into one. She wasn't going to run away from him anymore. No, she was going to fight him and make him pay for all he had done. In a flash Sam stood up and assumed a fighting stance. She felt herself taking deep breaths as she watched him and she knew her entire body was ready to attack him. He wouldn't get away with what he had done. She would make him pay for every agonizing moment of pain she has suffered, for every tear she had cried out of fear or for the loss of a friend. "You're going to pay for this.." Sam said trying to keep her voice calm.

Vince smirked licking his lips as he watched her standing there dressed in a short nightgown staring at him. All he could think about was taking her, he really didn't want to fight her for fear of damaging her but he would if he had to. "Don't fight me Antha.." he said taking a step closer to her only to stumble back when she kicked him in the side. Sam glared, her cheeks flush with raw anger and her fists curled up in rage. "Shut up!" Sam screamed reminding herself how much she hated this man. He was responsible for killing two of her friends, tormenting her and hurting Tim she would never forgive him for that. Vince glared feeling frustrated at her glanced at her. He wanted her so badly, why was she pushing him away? After everything he had done for her, to get to her! How could she just push him away? How dare she push him away!

Feeling her kick him in the chest Vince hissed before reaching out and grabbing her bare leg. Sam's eyes widened for a moment but she didn't let that stop her. She flung her other leg in the air and aimed for his legs, smirking when he fell. Sam glared when he refused to let go of her leg despite having fallen. Vince used his grip on her leg as leverage and crawled up against her body. Sam glared trying to kick him again but he smirked grabbing her other leg as well and using his grip on her legs he pulled her down.

"Ah!" Sam yelped as her back collided harshly with the floor, her head hitting the carpeted floor. She moaned in pain but rolled over before he could pin her down. Sam stood up, ignoring the pain running down her back. Glaring at him she charged towards him aiming to deliver a punch to his chest. She flung her arm towards him but was forced to stop when he caught her wrist giving her a twisted smirk. Without giving her time to aim again he spun her around quickly making her back touch his chest. He kept her arm twisted behind her back as he chuckled and placed his head in the crook of her neck, breathing against it. Sam shivered, repulsed and she elbowed him in the stomach hard before stepping on his foot and slipping away from him.

Vince glared, his body on fire. He really hadn't wanted to go rough on her but she had asked for it. When she was about to aim another kick her glared, snarling as he blocked her attack. Watching her eyes widen in shock he smirked before kicking her thigh and making her kneel. Sam moaned trying to stand but she found herself gasping when he suddenly gripped her hair in a fist and picked her off the floor. Vince stared at her with a frown still holding her long red hair. Sam tugged at his hand trying to get him to let go but he wouldn't budge. Ignoring the pain from him pulling her hair she tried to kick him but he blocked her by slapping her leg down with his hand. Sam's eyes widened when she recognized the karate move. Her heart sank when she realized he knew how to fight.

Vince chuckled bringing her face closer to his with her hair. He peered into her emerald eyes and spoke. "You think you're so strong don't you Antha? I've spent years making sure I'm perfect for you. I know how to fight, I was planning on joining WOOHP." Sam's eyes widened at the mention of her spy agency but she knew her stalker had known about WOOHP. "WOOHP would never hire a creep like you" she spat right in his face but he only smirked. "Your feistiness only makes me want you more darling."

Sam glared while struggling to get away. Vince realized he had had enough of trying to talk to her he really couldn't wait any longer. He didn't even want to wait until he had her back to his place, in his bed. He didn't even want to wait until he had killed Tim Scam. He wanted her right now. Without any warning he shoved her to the floor listening to her scream. He leaned down and grabbed her left foot, enjoying the feel of her soft skin while he dragged her closer with it. Sam's eyes widened and she curled her legs up when he tried to pin her down. "No!" Sam screamed letting her knees hit his chest. Glaring Vince tried to put her legs down but Sam fought against him making his frustration mount and before he could stop himself he slapped her hard across the face.

Sam gasped feeling her left cheek burn and blood run down her lip. She trembled when he pinned her arms down and moved his head down letting his mouth almost touch hers but she turned her head quickly making him kiss her cheek instead. She couldn't believe that all her spy training and skills were going to waste and this man, this monster was easily dominating her. Vince tried to kiss her again only to have her turn her head yet again. Glaring he slapped her again making her shudder. Sam felt tears brimming in her eyes but she would not let herself cry nor would she give in to him. "Come on Samantha...you know you want me" he said arrogantly running his hand down her body. "Keep dreaming!" Sam screamed in rage trying to use her torso to shove him off but it didn't work.

Vince sighed a she realized she wasn't going to give in to him nicely. He would just have to break her and make her see she needed this as badly as he did. Standing up rapidly he moved to grab her arm but Sam crawled backwards away from him. She kept going only stopping when her back hit the wall. Feeling his shadow looking over her Sam stood up and grabbed a vase off the side table flinging it at him and it hit his arm before hitting the floor and shattering into pieces. Vince took deep breaths, clutching his bleeding arm hardly believing she had hurt him. But if she was allowed to hurt him then he was allowed to hurt her too. Without any warning he lunged at her and grabbed her hair making her yelp. He dragged her with her hair and Sam struggled, hissing in pain and trying to get away as her body was being helplessly dragged closer and closer to the bed.

When she was close enough he picked her up and dumped her on the bed, making sure to lay down on top of her before she could hit him or get away. Sam may be a super spy but he was still stronger than her when it came to body weight. She would not be able to move if he remained on top of her. Sam gasped trying to get him off. She shoved at him with her hands but he ignored her as he began placing kisses on her collarbone licking her skin in slow strokes. He felt her body shudder and that gave him satisfaction. He grabbed the strap of her night gown and pulled it down while placing more kisses on her shoulder and moving towards her chest. Sam panted in fear, feeling herself unable to move because his body was crushing hers.

She shuddered feeling tears running down her face when he pulled down the other strap of her nightgown. She was too scared to even scream. She snapped out of her fear when she felt him pushing up her nightgown and she knew she had to stop him now. "No!" Sam screamed flinging her arms at him viciously and scratching his face with her nails. Vince glared ripping the bottom of her dress before grabbing her arms with one hand and pinning them above her head. Sam gasped twisting and writhing like crazy trying to break his hold on her. Vince took off his belt with one hand and used it to tie her hands to the bedpost. Sam whimpered feeling that her arms were now useless.

He sat up on her body and smirked resting his hands on her legs, moving them up higher and higher until he reached her bare thighs. Giving her a sick smirk her let his hands push up the edge of her ruined dress to her stomach. Sam trembled feeling her body curl up in fear because she was helpless and tied up. Vince smirked as he traced a hand down her body, running it over her chest before running his thumb across her bare stomach, tracing her waist line. Not knowing what else to do Sam screamed at the top of her lungs as he slowly lay himself on top of her. Vince watched her with glazed eyes. She was all his now, all his and his alone. "There isn't anyone between us anymore Sammie" he whispered lustfully as he lowered down to her.

"Are you blind as well as stupid?" came a male voice from behind him making Vince stiffen. Sam who's eyes had been squeezed shut in terror opened them in a flash when she heard a familiar voice. Before Vince could even turn around he was grabbed by the back of the neck and hauled off Sam's body. And Sam felt nothing but relief flood through her when she saw a very angry looking Tim Scam standing there gripping Vince by his neck. "You're disgusting" Scam hissed before slamming Vince into a wall and hearing him scream when his body hit the glass coffee table on the way to the wall. Ignoring Vince's moans of pain Scam turned his attention to Sam and his eyes widened when he saw what the bastard had been doing to her. He couldn't even keep his face impassive despite all efforts and he was sure his anger was clear on his face.

Moving quickly he sat on the edge of the bed and untied her hands freeing her from her bondage. Sam felt tears roll down her face as he wiped away the blood from her lip with his thumb and she couldn't even explain the look on his face right now. It shocked her. Scam's mouth was in a straight line trying to look neutral but his fury showed in his gaze. His sea-foam eyes were filled with rage and anger as if someone had ripped his very heart out of his chest and crushed it. Sam trembled before limply falling into his arms and he slowly pulled the straps of her nightgown back up before giving her a little squeeze as if telling her it was going to be okay just because he was here now. And Sam honestly had no words to describe how relieved she was as he held her while she silently cried in his chest, hiding her face in it and soaking his shirt with tears.

"I should have expected to find you here!" Vince said and Scam grimaced when he realized he had recovered from his fall. He turned to answer him ignoring the redhead in his arms that was clinging onto him for dear life. "Then you should have come prepared" Scam said visibly seething as he stood up to get closer to Vince. But he stopped dead when he saw a gun pointed at his chest. Vince smirked watching Scam. "You really didn't think I would come unarmed did you?" Sam's eyes widened and she stared at the gun in shock, Vince wasn't going to shoot Scam was he? "No.." Sam said softly getting up and taking a step closer to the insane man. "You really don't want to do this" she said trying to reason with him. If she could just get the gun away then they had a better chance.

Vince threw his head back and laughed before looking at her intently. "Heh you have no idea how badly I want to do this" He pulled the trigger letting a bullet pierce through Scam's chest on the right side. "No!" Sam cried as she watched Scam's eyes widen for a moment while blood shot out of the bullet hole. Scam clenched his teeth and placed his hand over the hole, trying to ignore the pain. It would take more than a single bullet to stop him. Seeing Vince glancing at Sam, Scam knew he would go after her as soon as he got a chance and he knew that Sam wasn't prepared to fight him all by herself. She had to get out of here and fast. Sam gasped when Tim Scam grabbed her arm and pulled her closer before shoving her towards the open door. Scam pushed Sam behind him quickly, making her fall and stood in the small doorway, planting himself steady and using his body as a wall separating Sam from Vince.

Vince gave him a glare but Scam smirked knowing that his tall frame made it impossible for Vince to reach Sam so long as he stood in between. Sam recovered from the fall quickly and stood up staring at Scam in confusion wondering why he had done that. She sighed coming closer to help Scam but she stopped when he turned his head around and roared. "Get out!" He screamed angrily giving her a glare before gasping when Vince stabbed him in the abdomen and Sam screamed when she saw more blood shooting out of Scam's body. "No!" she screamed coming close to him again wanting to help him but she was thrown back when he turned around swiftly and gave her a hard shove making her fall back on the floor with a thud far away from him.

She stood up and looked at him in confusion but he only screamed at her again. "Go! Now! Get out!" he yelled again, his angry screams shattering through her eardrums and she had never seen him so angry. Sam shook her head stubbornly and felt tears brimming in her eyes. She wasn't going to listen to him she couldn't just leave him here.

Scam gasped when Vince stabbed him again, dragging the knife down his arm. Hissing Scam grabbed Vince's neck, wrapping his arm around it hard as he kept him in a headlock. Hearing Sam's quiet sobs he screamed again. "Are you deaf Samantha? I told you to get the hell out of here!" he said harshly ignoring the man who was busy stabbing his side with a knife, making blood pour from his body. Sam felt tears run down her face. Why was he being so harsh? "Tim.." She said slowly trying to go closer but he turned his head after shoving Vince to the ground. "What?" he roared, his eyes reflecting rage and fury at her. "How many times do I have to tell you to get out! This isn't your fight it's mine, now leave!" he said viciously before turning back to Vince, but she couldn't find it in herself to move.

Scam clenched his teeth, keeping in his need to gasp when Vince abandoned the blade and shot him in the upper arm. From behind him he heard her screaming and he took a deep breath, lifting his leg and kicking Vince hard enough to make him stagger back a few feet and fall. Seizing the chance Scam turned and grabbed Sam by her arms and shook her harshly. Why hadn't she gone yet? Scam realized she was frozen with her concern and guilt and he had to make her forget all that. He had to say something to make her leave and not come back, something that would make her hate him so much more than she already did, badly enough to make her not care if he died.

Sam gasped staring at him and ignoring his nails digging into her skin. "I'm only going to say this once..." he said slightly out of breath, but giving her a hard glare with no concern for her feelings on his face. Making great effort he glanced at her hatefully so that she would hear him and go. "You will not get in the way of my revenge like you always do" he said in a harsh whisper and Sam gasped, her mouth falling open while hot, angry tears soaked her face. How could he just say something like that? Not giving her the time to say anything Scam roared. "Now get out and don't come back!" he said firmly before shoving her out of the room and slamming the door quickly before she could even try to get back inside.

Crying, Sam stood and pounded her fists against the door hoping he would let her back in. Not ready to give up she moved to type in the code but stopped suddenly when she remembered him telling her to get out and not get in the way of his revenge like she always had. Sam dropped her head for a moment thinking about his statement. All Tim ever saw her as was a perpetual nuisance that always spoiled his plans, as a burden, a useless pain in the neck. She narrowed her eyes in anger, shutting out the aching in her heart that felt for him, before she turned and ran as fast as she could. That's all that ever mattered to him. Revenge and nothing else. She kept running tripping over a chair and standing up and running again as she continued to cry.

How could he be so harsh and uncaring? Her body shuddered from exhaustion, numbing her and she couldn't even feel the pain in her body but she could feel the pain of her broken heart. _"If he wants to get his revenge then fine he can have it!"_ Sam thought angrily, ignoring her tears as she neared the main door of the house.

She stood in front of the closed door and panted, catching her breath. Sam hesitated for a moment thinking about Scam before grabbing the doorknob and turning it, about to open it when a gunshot, followed by a gasp of anguish rang throughout the empty house making her freeze in her tracks. She gasped, standing there in terror because she knew it was Scam who had gotten shot, her instincts told her it was him that was dying in there. She closed her eyes bitterly, her feet not ready to move out of the house and just leave him there despite whatever he had said. Hearing another shot go off Sam gulped as thoughts swirled in her head. The years of enmity and anger she had with Scam ran through her head, as she remembered just how much he hated her. How he would do anything to kill her, how he would stop at no limit to defeat her. He didn't care for her. He just wanted her to go so he could have his revenge.

Her mouth formed a straight line before she turned the knob and stepped outside almost leaving until she froze on the spot, her eyes widening in realization. Her feet refused to move because she had made a connection that she had been to angry, stupid and lost to see before. He wasn't doing this for revenge, he couldn't be... Sam's eyes widened as she stood in the dark doorway. If he wanted revenge why did he have to save her first? Why did he have to use his body as a shield and protect her from harm as he suffered pain and injury without a complaint?

Sam's mouth quivered and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. How hadn't she seen it before? It was so obvious. _"He isn't doing this for revenge...he's doing this for me"_ she thought while her heart pounded and tears leaked from her eyes. Tears from her own stubbornness, from her own lack of thought. The only reason he had said that was to get her to leave, so that she could be safe not because he wanted to hurt her feelings. And she had stupidly taken the bait and ran off the first chance she got. Sam cried remembering how protective he had been, how he had fought for her tonight keeping her safe from harm despite not saying it at all.

Turning rapidly she found herself running back to him like crazy. Running rapidly, she ignored the tears running down her face that were telling her that she would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him. Her biggest complaint had always been that she couldn't feel safe around Tim Scam but now she knew that the only person who had brought her any safety throughout this nightmare was him and only him. Directly, indirectly he had always been there when she needed him and she knew she would never be able to live if he died because...she loved him.

It wasn't just admiration, respect or remains of her crush on him. It was all so clear now, everything, and her feelings just fell into place. Why she couldn't bring herself to leave him until he spoke harshly to her, it was because her heart had accepted that she loved him before her brain fully registered it. That's what she got for being a stubborn, over-thinking girl that denied her true feelings. It he died it would be her fault, all her fault and no one else's.

Inside the room Scam took deep breaths as he lay on the floor on his back. Vince lay some distance away, moaning in pain from the injuries he had received because even unarmed Scam had managed to rattle his bones but he was hurt no where nearly as badly as Scam was. Closing his eyes tightly Scam clenched his teeth trying to ignore the pain his body was feeling. It was not easy to ignore his many slash wounds and five bullet holes, three in his chest one of which was near his heart, one in his shoulder and the other lodged into his upper right arm. Wincing he could feel his blood pouring from his body, so rapidly that the once white carpet was red as it soaked up his blood, yet he wasn't complaining.

Although he would never say this to anyone he was happy to die like this. Even though his body was bruised and battered and his blood was drained he was still smiling as he lay on the floor of Jerry's home. Sam was safe and sound, that was all that mattered to him. The reason why was obvious, he had figured out long before that he cared for…that he loved that girl (he was much too smart to not notice his own feelings) but he would never admit it. That was a secret that would go with him to him grave, and he had always taken comfort in that. Now that he was dying he was relaxed knowing she would never know why he gave his life for her. If she ever thought of him she would always remember him as the selfish criminal he had proven himself to be over the years and that was all he needed from her.

He didn't want Sam to love him, he had never wanted her to love him because he knew that with the life he lived one day he was bound to die abruptly. And if Sam had feelings for him then his death would hurt her. He'd rather go as an enemy she hated and refused to cry over, than a man who's death would bring tears to her eyes and make her heart heavy. That was his twisted logic and he had no intention of ever changing it. Yes he loved Sam, but she didn't have to know. Not now, not ever. He took a shaky breath and smirked because by the look of things, very soon he would be dead. His feelings for her would never be revealed once he died and that's what he was counting on. Closing his eyes he took comfort in the fact that she had ran, by now she was probably driving to her friends, telling them about Vince, and they would put at end to this.

"Ready to die?" Vince said when he had finally caught his breath and Scam ignored him because he could care less if he died right now. Getting up, Vince hissed at the pain in his arms and legs and nearly broken back as he walked towards Scam. He smirked despite being tired and angry. He hadn't shot Scam in the heart on purpose, simply because he wanted to watch him suffer. After minutes of doing just that Vince was satisfied. Holding his gun he crept closer to Scam's body, he had one bullet left which he was going to lodge straight into his heart and be done with him. It bothered him that Sam had gotten away but how far would she run? Sooner or later he would catch her and make her his. Right now he could take comfort in the fact that all the men she loved in the past had died which means there would only be room for him in her heart, just as soon as he eliminated Tim Scam.

Standing a good distance from Scam, Vince aimed the gun at Scam's heart ready to shoot. "Goodbye Tim Scam" he said with a smirk wanting to see fear in his beautiful sea-foam eyes. But Scam gave him a blank stare because he wasn't afraid of him and never would be. Glaring Vince began to pull the trigger only to stop when he felt the door burst open and a crying, pale, Samantha ran in. "Antha..." he said with joy in his voice when he saw she had come back and Scam's eyes widened when he heard soft, muffled sobs. _"She didn't...did she?"_ Scam thought hoping with all his heart that Sam hadn't come back. Using his elbows he raised his body up a little and his eyes widened in horror when he saw her standing there with tears in her eyes staring at him. Sam let out a scream of terror when she saw the state he was in all because of her.

Seeing this Vince glared, hating to see any form of concern in his Samantha for another man. Ignoring her cries he aimed the gun at Scam's heart. He would comfort her once he killed him, she would understand later. Sam looked up in horror when she heard the sound of a trigger about to be pulled and she almost fainted when she saw that Vince was about to shoot Tim again. "No!" she cried, tears running down her face as she ran and stood in front of Scam effectively stopping Vince from shooting. He sighed lowering the gun because he couldn't hurt his Antha. He looked at her sadly and spoke trying to reason with her. "I'm doing this for you Antha can't you see that? Can't you see how much I love you?" he said with his eyes almost ready to cry.

Sam gave him a heated glare in disgust. If he thought he loved her he was so wrong. "You don't even know what love is!" she shouted angrily. Vince sighed giving her a pained look. "Don't say that Sam, I've always loved you, I've done so much for you, and the only reason you couldn't see it was because of those men! Because of him!" he yelled pointing to a bleeding, dying Tim Scam. Sam ignored him, turning to face Scam and falling to the floor on her knees, kneeling next to Tim's bleeding, injured body. She couldn't stop her tears as she saw all the marks and wounds Vince had given him just to get to her. There was so much blood, so much blood everywhere.

Scam sighed when he saw her tears. Why did she have to come back? He didn't think he had much time left and he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to protect her like this. "Why did you come back?" he shouted angrily hoping to scare her away but she ignored him as she reached over and gently took his hand in hers, holding it tightly. "I'm so sorry..." she said, nuzzling her face in his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. Her eyes sadly glanced at the bullet holes and stab wounds thinking of the chances of healing him...he could still be saved if he got help right now. If she waited any longer she could lose him. Sam gasped and felt more tears burning her skin. She couldn't lose him, she would do anything, anything in her power to save him. Even give up her own life.

Taking a deep breath Sam released his hand and stood up. She turned to Vince with a sigh. "What do I have to do for you to let him go?" she asked having made up her mind. If he was willing to take her and let Tim go she would make that trade. "Sam you idiot! Get out of here!" Scam hissed but she ignored him. She wasn't going to let him cloud her judgement again. "What's it going to be Vince?" she asked calmly and Vince's eyebrows raised. Antha was willing to come to him willingly? He wanted that so badly but he couldn't allow that man, her crush to live despite that. Smirking discreetly he realized he didn't have to say the truth, once he had her in his arms he would kill Tim Scam. Vince sighed, masking his true intentions. "He means that much to you Antha?" Sam nodded determinedly, ignoring Scam's angry screams for her to go away. Vince ran a hand through his hair. "Okay then, I'll let him live and make sure he's okay if you agree to be mine forever."

Sam hesitated for a second but forgot any hesitation when she remembered what was at stake here. Her happiness certainly wasn't as important as his life. She knew that she would live in whatever state she was in if she knew that Tim Scam was safe and sound. "I agree" she said quickly and Vince gave her a soft smile. "Come here Antha" he said softly holding his arms out to her and she nodded slowly taking a step away from Scam. But her eyes widened when she felt her wrist being grabbed from behind. Sam gasped, spinning around to see Scam standing up and holding her wrist. He said nothing simply pulling her to him and holding her tightly in his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him. "Tim..." Sam whispered in a shaky whisper resting her head against his wounded chest. She could hardly believe he was standing after how badly he was injured, but she could feel his heartbeat and it was so slow. She felt tears rolling down her face because she knew what was happening to him. Tim Scam was dying.

Vince glared at the scene but Scam glanced at him murderously while speaking. "If you want her, you have to go through me first" he said darkly before pushing Sam behind him. Sam shook her head crying desperately and holding onto his arm. "No Tim! Please! You don't have to do this!" she pleaded. He turned to her and smirked cryptically. "You didn't have to come back either" he said softly before he left her speechless as he took her hand off his arm and took a step forward. Seething Vince pointed the gun at Scam. Enough was enough, he had to die now. Sam watched in horror as Vince was about to pull the trigger.

"Tim!" she screamed with tears bursting from her eyes, her scream shattered her eardrums when she heard the gunshot go off. Taking deep breaths Sam opened her eyes slowly expecting to find Scam's body, dead on the floor but she relaxed when she saw him standing there holding his arm instead. Vince had missed. Sam looked up to see Vince looking at her with clear sadness and pain on his face. When she had screamed Scam's name he had been shocked at the amount of fear and concern in her voice. And he knew one thing for sure now. His Antha was in love with this man, it was so obvious when he saw the pain on her face just because he was hurt. It wasn't infatuation, it wasn't a crush, it was deep unwavering love that could never be ended.

Glaring bitterly he aimed the gun again knowing he wouldn't miss this time only to pause in shock because he had never noticed when he had run out of bullets. He glanced up in horror at the rapidly advancing man who looked ready to kill him and panicked looking around wildly for his knife. Vince spotted it lying on the floor and he lunged for it only to be thrown back roughly by Scam's arm. Vince gasped when his body hit a wall and he scrambled to stand up. He paused, fear gnawing on his insides when he saw Tim Scam coming towards him, twirling the knife in his hand while he eyed his body. Before Vince could move the knife was plunged into his gut. Screaming Vince felt the knife rip across his stomach leaving a long line there. Scam glared remembering how badly this man had tormented Sam and hurt her. He had to pay severely.

Summoning all his remaining strength Scam shoved the knife into Vince's shoulder, twisting it in as he had done to him in his jail cell. Clenching his teeth he drove the knife in deeper and deeper as he stabbed again and again. Pulling the knife out with sudden force Vince gasped in pain when the knife split and the blade remained in his body while Scam was left holding the handle. Shaking from rage, Scam tossed the handle and grabbed the collar of the trembling man's shirt. Using his hold he hurled him into the wall. Holding him by the hair, Scam slammed his head into the wall over and over again drawing cries of pain and torment. But that only motivated him to torture him more, he would torture him to death. Pulling him away from the wall Scam threw Vince's body into the two large lamps, letting the light bulbs burst and the pieces enter his skin.

Vince shuddered and tried to breathe but all he could feel was pain and wonder at Scam's strength. How could this man hurt so well when he was so hurt himself? What was keeping him going? Sam watched in wonder as Scam repeatedly bruised and battered Vince's body. She watched him keep going even though he was clearly pushing himself and she couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this when he had no reason to. Unless his reason was as she now suspected, her. Her eyes remained wide as she watched him. Could she be his reason?

Scam snarled before smashing Vince's head into the glass doors of the bookcase letting glass shatter and fall on the tabletop. Vince kept his eyes closed as he begged for his life but Scam wouldn't hear him. Smirking Scam pushed his head down onto the tabletop, letting his face pick up the pieces of broken glass. He enjoyed the screams of anguish when the shards of glass ripped trough Vince's face tearing into his flesh and crawling in. Turning him around Scam didn't even flinch at the bloody mess he was in before he kicked him in the groin. Vince gasped and panted being in too much pain to describe. Letting Vince's body slide to the floor Scam stopped taking a deep breath. He could feel his own body slipping as he stood there, his movements having made blood pour harder out of his wounds. With his last bit of strength Scam lifted Vince by the neck and gave him a hateful glare before he snapped his head back with a quick twist and let his dead body fall to the floor with a thud.

He stood still for a moment while staring at the dead body, Vince was finally dead. His energy drained, Scam soon felt his body falling too quick for him to try and stand. "Tim!" Sam screamed in horror as she fell to the floor with him, time moving impossibly slow for her. Hitting the floor with a thud he closed his eyes and took a ragged breath before he smirked knowing that despite dying now this had still been a victory and he had nothing to regret. Sam moved closer to him, her eyes stinging with tears and shaking as she cradled his head in her lap. She took a shuddering breath while glaring hatefully at Vince's bloody body.

She carefully ran her fingers through his hair and tried to hold back her tears but it was no use because they were pouring down her face in buckets. _"Why him?"_ Sam thought sadly as she held him close to herself. _"Why now? When I finally know how I feel" _she carefully rested her cheek against his forehead as he lay near dead in her arms. She could feel her clothes sucking up his warm, thick blood that didn't cease to leave his already pale body. His once tan skin was losing it's colour fast and she could feel him take slow, constricted breaths as he tried to breath through his tired lungs. She didn't know how much longer he had to live. But she knew his time was running out fast.

Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I bet you're glad to be rid of him aren't you?" he let out a dry chuckle. "And me as well." Sam looked at him sadly speaking in a whisper with her tears still falling constantly as her heart felt heavier than it ever had before. "You know that last part is a lie" she said honestly. She sighed sadly but sat up straighter when she saw her cell phone was laying right next to her foot. She grabbed it and began dialling 911. If she could just get him to the hospital in time he might still be saved. Scam interrupted her when he saw that she was calling for help. "Don't. I really don't care Sam" he whispered dryly speaking in a emotionless tone letting her know he had no care for his life. He really didn't want to live. What was the point? He was a criminal and his living or dying wouldn't make a difference to anyone.

Sam felt more tears run down her face because she could tell he wasn't even trying to hold on. He smiled slightly despite all his pain as he glanced at her tear-streaked face. "I always knew you'd be the death of me Sam" he whispered making her cry harder. "I won't...I won't let you die" she said determinedly holding him tight. She wasn't going to lose him like this. It just couldn't be. Taking a constricted breath he shook his head. "It's okay, it doesn't matter. I don't want to live."

Sam's eyes widened when she heard that. Why was he so bent on dying? Didn't he see what he was doing to her? It was killing her to see him die like this and he wasn't even willing to attempt holding on. "Why not?" she asked sadly. He shrugged while taking a breath and wincing. "I have no reason to live." Sam shook her head and held his face with her hands. "Aren't I reason enough?" she asked sadly not bothering to wipe away the tears that were soaking her skin. Scam coughed and took a slow breath, his lungs straining from the effort. Sam was just shaken up that's all she didn't mean that. "You're safe now..." He said hoarsely. "He won't be coming back to bother you."

Sam looked at him in awe before bringing her head closer to his. "You're still thinking about me?" she whispered sadly, letting her forehead rest on his. "... Please. If you're still thinking about me then please realize what would happen if I lost you." Scam smirked looking into her eyes even though her image was blurring fast before him. "You'd have one less criminal to worry about" he said truthfully. Sam gasped as her body racked with sobs. "Do you really think I care about that?" she asked bitterly still crying madly as she watched him. Scam felt his eyes closing and his eyelids felt heavy. Taking a shaky breath he closed his eyes and kept them closed.

Sam stared at him in horror before quickly dialling 911 on her cell phone and whispering her emergency. Shutting her phone Sam shook him roughly hoping he was still with her. "Tim?" she shook him again. "TIM?" She started breathing only when he opened his eyes and glanced at her tiredly. "Come on Sam stop crying..." he took a painful breath, struggling to keep his eyes open even though darkness was falling before them and he just wanted to let go. "You said so yourself. I don't mean anything to you." Sam stared at him in shock. He had heard her? She never really meant that, she had only said it to get her friends off her back. "And it makes sense..." he said breaking her out of her thoughts. "Why would you care anyway? I'm just your enemy" he said calmly before closing his eyes once again and almost letting himself go but Sam shook him and sobbed harder because she wasn't willing to let him die.

"I was lying!" Sam screamed desperately, begging him to hear her and she calmed down when he opened his eyes. Sam trailed her fingers through his hair and smiled sadly. "And really... if you didn't mean anything to me, would I really be worrying over you like this now?" she said trying to get him to see reason, while biting her lip and wondering why the ambulance wasn't here yet.

It took him a moment to respond because he was struggling to breath with his tired lungs. "You just feel guilty because I'm dying this way" he said knowing that Sam had a good heart and she always took responsibility for everything that happened. Sam sighed, seeing that he just wasn't ready to see why she needed him to live, why she wasn't ready to let him go. Wondering what to say to make him want to live, she sat with him in silence for a moment, holding him closely and crying quietly. The silence was broken with the sound of the door bursting open and paramedics rushing in and Scam's eyes widened when he saw them knowing Sam had somehow called for help despite him asking her not to. She never listened to him did she? Seeing the paramedics nearing in Sam ignored their concerned whispers and glanced at Tim knowing she had to give him her response now if she ever wanted him to try and hang on.

Leaning her head close to his, close enough that her lips were touching his right ear she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "You idiot..." she said through sobs. "It's not guilt. It's not pity. It's love. Just get the fact that I love you into your head and focus on trying to survive, please." Scam's eyebrows raised and his mouth parted slightly in shock. She loved him? Sam loved him... That was the last thought on his mind before his eyes closed suddenly and Sam screamed in horror but he couldn't hear her because he was lying still and scarcely breathing in her lap.

The paramedics moved quickly, lifting Scam's injured body onto a stretcher. One of them questioned Sam asking her to give them any details she could and she answered them through sobs while she thought about him. Her heart was clenching in her chest and she felt dizzy as she heard the paramedics say how badly injured he was. She fought with herself not to faint as she watched them rush him away in the ambulance van that was outside. Sam fell roughly onto the pavement as the van drove away with the sirens buzzing off into the night. Her eyes closed bitterly while tears seeped out of her closed eyes. _"Please Tim" ..._she said speaking to him in her thoughts. _"Please be okay..."_ she begged silently while her tears never ceased to fall. _"You can't leave me..."_

**4:25 am - ****University Hospital, Waiting Area**

Sam took a shuddering breath as she sat there as pale as a ghost. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest while worry was pinching away at her nerves. She had heard the surgeon two hours ago whispering something to each other that it was maybe too late now to save his life and that his injuries were extreme. Another had said that they should have brought him a long time ago, before he lost so much blood. She bit her lip and cried silently because no one had said he was going to make it. "Sammie?" Alex whispered sadly from beside her and Sam looked at her tearfully. "He's gonna be okay. Trust me." The redhead smiled at her friends that were sitting there with her, having been there by her side from the moment she had called them and let them know the tragic events of the night. Her friends had wrapped her firmly in a hug when they learned what she had gone through tonight.

Sam had told them that if it wasn't for Tim then she might have been taken away tonight, she might have been raped. It was thanks to him that she was alive and well right now and it killed her that he was dying. She kept praying and hoping that maybe all her years of being kind and good would somehow bring him back from death, back to her and she knew she needed that to happen because she would't be able to live without him. Vince might as well have killed her instead. She wasn't thankful for her life, and she wouldn't be if Tim didn't make it. She knew now that she had always been in love with him, she would't be able to stand losing him not after all he did for her.

She knew that when she was grieving for David and Dean it was for the loss of two friends. When she cried for James it was only out of guilt that another man had lost his life because of her and nothing more. But the way her heart hurt when she saw him fall, didn't compare to anything else. Closing her eyes bitterly she remembered how he had protected her from harm. _"Why?"_ She thought. _"We was he ready to die for me, why is he dying for me?" _

No matter how much he said it was for his own need for revenge and nothing more she knew there had to me more than that. The way he had let her sleep on the bed, forced her to eat, made her laugh….. proved that he cared for her all along. But she needed to hear him say it before it drove her insane. He just had to live for her because she would never forgive him if he died and broke her heart again. But she couldn't help but feel guilty that it was all her fault. Maybe if she had realized how much she loved him before then she wouldn't be here in this time and place.

"I should have stopped him" Sam whispered sadly. "I should have never let him risk his life for me" she said between sobs. Clover rubbed her back and smiled. "Oh Sammie you know Scam. He would never have stood there and not take action...it's just part of who he is to take matters into his own hands." Sam wiped her tears away and sighed while rubbing her arms. "You're right but I can't help but feel awful. Clover what if he d-dies?" Sam stuttered, horrified at the thought.

The blonde sighed sadly knowing the chances for his survival were low but still he couldn't die. It just wouldn't be right. "He won't..." she said reassuringly. "You gave him a reason to live when you told him how you felt, he won't leave without interrogating you about it" she said with a small smirk and Sam blushed through her tears remembering that she had told him that she loved him. Her friends had been right when they suspected she had a crush on him, but now it was so much more. She knew she was in love and how could she not be after everything he did for her? Sam sighed knowing she wouldn't even mind if he didn't return her feelings, if he laughed at her for how she felt just so long as he lived, nothing else mattered. But deep down she had a strong feeling that he did care and that he did feel for her the way she felt for him but she wouldn't be at peace until she heard him say it.

Sam's heart pounded when she saw the surgeon coming towards them with a expression of shock on his face and it frightened her. She stood up immediately and ran to him not being able to exercise any sense of control. "What's wrong?" she asked in panic. "Is he okay? Please say he's okay!" she begged the doctor with tears streaming down her face. He turned to Sam with a small smile. "Someone must love that man with all their heart" he said confusing her before he smiled harder. "Everyone thought he was going to die but he didn't. He kept hanging on and he's okay now, although it'll take a while for him to fully recover" he said and Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting all her stress and anxiety go. Tim was alive, he was going to heal. Her friends wrapped her in a hug and Sam couldn't stop smiling as she thanked god for this.

She turned to the tired surgeon. "Can I see him please?" she asked pleadingly and the doctor thought for a moment knowing he needed his rest but it was clear this girl wouldn't rest until she had spoken with him. "Sure" he said making Sam smile brightly. Sam took a deep breath and Clover nudged her in the elbow. "Good luck Sammie" she said with a smirk and Sam blushed knowing Clover would never stop bothering her about the man in her life now for as long as she lived. Not that she minded it at all. She gulped before opening the door to the room he was in and going in determined to get the answer she was looking for out of him.

**4:35 am - ****University Hospital, Scam's Hospital Room**

Slowly closing the door behind her Sam turned to find Scam sitting up on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. She studied him quietly taking note of the bandages wrapped around his chest and arms. Sighing sadly she felt terrible for the state he was in but at least he was going to be okay. A smile broke out on her face as that thought settled in. He wasn't going to die even though she had thought she was going to lose him. Clearing her throat nervously she caught his attention as he snapped his eyes open. She blushed before taking a step closer to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly with her eyes never leaving his face.

He ran his eyes down her body noticing that she was still dressed in her torn, messed up night gown and hadn't changed despite it having been hours. Looking up at her face he noticed the dark circles and how her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying for hours. His mind flickered back immediately to what she had said to him when she thought he was dying. She said she loved him. A slight smile touched his lips before it turned into a smirk. Scam wondered if she had said the truth but he knew that Sam didn't lie. She was terrible at lying which meant she did love him.

He sighed. "Alive I guess" he said slowly and Sam smiled looking down and blushing. Should she ask him the question that was tormenting her right now? She knew she needed to know why he did what he did. Why he had looked after her so well when she was devastated but most of all why he had put his life, the most precious thing he owned, on the line for her. That wasn't something you did for just anybody, and Scam would never risk his life without a good, strong reason. He was a logical man and never jumped into anything without planning it first. Why then was he ready to die for her?

"Tim?" she said in a whisper making him stare at her. "Can I ask you a question?" she said, biting her lip and he chuckled. "Right now?" Sam rolled her eyes, knowing she needed to know before she went absolutely crazy. "Yes, it's important" She said firmly and he sighed. "Go ahead then" he said watching her intently. Sam fiddled with her fingers and blushed hard. "When you fought Vince...and killed him.." she said slowly. "Why did you do it?" Scam raised an eyebrow at her innocent question and wondered what she was trying to get him to say. "I told you" he smirked. "He attacked me and he had to pay for it" he said bluntly making her sigh tiredly. There was just no getting through this man. She looked at him sceptically. "So the only reason you risked your life for me was for revenge?" she asked trying to mask her anger but he was smirking because he could feel her frustration. It was obvious what she wanted him to say. He shrugged. "What other reason might there be Samantha?" he asked giving her an innocent look.

Sam sighed deeply as she crossed her arms over her chest while studying his face uneasily. Why was he going out of his way to make this harder for her than it already was? Looking closely she could see a hint of a smirk on his face and suddenly she realized he was toying with her for his own amusement yet again. Whether she loved him or not, he would never change would he? He would always remain a mysterious, difficult man that would make her beg for his attention just because it gave him power over her. _"Why do I have to love him?"_ Sam complained to herself blushing afterwards because she knew she had no choice. She glanced at him and frowned knowing all she wanted right now was him to shut up and admit his feelings which she just knew he had. She really didn't want him toying with her heart even though it was clear that was just what he was doing. Well, there was no reason why she couldn't do the same.

She sighed heavily showing she was tired and upset before speaking. "Well... _I_ was hoping you did it for me but I guess not..." she muttered before taking a step away from him and hoping he would stop her. She heard a small chuckle from behind her. "Why in the world would you hope I did it for you?" She turned around to find him smirking at her evilly. _"He is such a jerk!"_ Sam thought seeing amusement glinting in his eyes proving he was enjoying tormenting her on purpose. She huffed before crossing her arms over her chest. "Hm... I don't know..." she said slowly. "You know you're right! Why _would_ I hope for something like that from a JERK like you" she said sarcastically giving him a smile. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her knowing exactly what she was doing here. Scam chuckled. "And here I thought you were going to say it was because you're in love with me" he shrugged. "But I guess not" he said with a smirk. Sam sighed being on the last bit of her energy.

"What do you want from me Tim?" Sam asked sadly letting out a tired sigh. All she wanted was for him to admit his feelings so they could get on with their lives. Scam only smirked as he eyed the tired redhead standing in front of him for a moment before giving her a confused face. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about" he said calmly making her sigh again. He was playing dumb on purpose she knew he was too smart not to see what she was talking about. Seriously what did she have to do to get through to him? Sam took a step closer to him and kept walking until she was right in front of the bed. She glanced at him and her heart pounded because all she wanted right now was him, and he was making it harder than it had to be. Keeping her eyes on his face she started speaking slowly. "I feel like over the years I've been battling with myself to hate you, reminding myself that you're a criminal, my enemy…" She sighed. "But you somehow manage to make those things not matter."

She watched his eyes widen and she continued. "Yes I know you have a dark side, one that frightened me before …but at the same time I now know you have this side that cares for other people even though you hide it.." She smiled sadly as her hand reached out and rested on his foot from over the blankets. "And that's what makes me not hate you because….. there is so much in you that I WANT to love." Scam had to work hard to keep his face impassive and say nothing. Finding him silent Sam sighed. "And I know I'm not supposed to feel this way…but I just can't help it. Especially not now after all that's happened." She looked up and felt the beginnings of tears of tears in her eyes as he simply stared at her not reacting in any way even though she was pouring her heart out to him. Holding back tears Sam whispered. "You obviously don't return my feelings, right?"

When he still said nothing she sighed sadly and let her tears fall before she wiped them away hastily before smiling sadly. "I should have known better..." She said with a sigh. "I mean all those years ago, I had a crush on you. I wasn't like you even noticed me" she said and he knew she was trying to make him guilty. "I know what you're doing here Sam...." he said simply and gave her a pointed look. Sam couldn't resist and pouted at his response. He raised an eyebrow watching her intently. "It isn't going to work" he said bluntly making her give him a glare because she had, had it with him. Her patience had worn thin a long time ago and she just couldn't take it anymore. Looking up at him she took a deep breath before slowly walking up to him so she could stand by his side.

Scam watched her curiously wondering what she was up to when she simply sat down on the edge of the bed right next to him, so close that he could feel the side of her body gently touching his. She gave him a little smirk, eyeing his lips for a moment before she spoke. "All right. You know what?.." she said softly. " I'm going to do something and will take my answer based off your reaction. And if I don't get the answer I'm looking for then I'll leave, okay?" Scam watched her now more curios than ever. He raised an eyebrow. "And what do you plan on doin--"

He was cut off when she simply leaned in and kissed him keeping him from saying anything else. Sam felt him tense when her lips touched his with an urgency that was all her own. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck making sure not to touch his wounds as she held him close to herself. She silently begged him to respond and felt herself frowning when he didn't. Sam reluctantly moved her arms away from him and began to pull away, thinking he didn't feel the same way, when she stopped with her eyes wide when she felt his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her tightly before his lips moved against hers and soon he was kissing her back. She smiled against his lips before sealing her eyes shut and wrapping her arms around his neck again as they kissed.

Scam slowly flickered his tongue across her lower lip and she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen their kiss. Their tongues wrapped together, while their lips remained pressed together in a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands moved up and into his hair, her fingers tightening around it while she moaned against his mouth. The kiss lasted for another minute before she pulled away to catch her breath. She blushed heavily and had barely taken a breath when he made a fist of her hair and pulled her lips back to his again. He kissed her fervently, letting his teeth softly bite into her lower lip, making her gasp before she kissed him back, pressing her lips hard against his. She gasped again when she felt his hand move down from her waist and rest itself on her bare thigh, stroking it slightly while his mouth never ceased to leave hers.

"..Tim" she was barely able to moan out with her lips pressed against his. Scam pulled away for a second before kissing her again and again letting his other hand run through her messy hair, making fists of it while his mouth moved from her lips to her neck running down the side while he placed open-mouthed kisses there making her shiver. He finally stopped when he heard her moan out his name, loud enough for him to hear. Scam pulled away and snapped his eyes open to find her smirking at him.

And right then and there he knew he was stuck in her trap. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and smirked harder because she knew he loved her too. Scam scowled when he saw her smirking continuously. "That isn't fair" he muttered referring to the kiss. Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance knowing Scam had a massive ego and hated to lose in any way, even losing control. "You don't play fair and expect me to?" she asked with a small pout remembering how aloof he had been acting before she kissed him. Scam gave her a small glare. "Last time I checked...I was the criminal around here" he said arrogantly.

Sam sighed looking at him longingly, not knowing what it would take to get him to say he loved her. "Is it too much to ask you to admit your feelings like a real man?" she said suddenly with a heated glare making him scoff. She watched him cross his arms over his chest and smirk. "Is it too much to ask for an honest confession when I'm actually well and breathing? Or do I have to almost die to hear it again?"

Sam let out a breath and pouted realizing he wouldn't admit anything until she repeated her confession. She blushed before looking down. "Fine...I love you" she mumbled in annoyance not meeting his eyes. "Don't act like you're ashamed of it!" he said, his ego obviously bruised again and she looked up and huffed. "Me? You're the one who doesn't even want to admit his feelings!" she said with a glare. Scam closed his eyes for a moment shaking his head, knowing she would never give up until he gave her, her answer. He rolled his eyes before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer so that her face was touching his. Sam let out a small gasp when he simply stared into her eyes and spoke. "I love you" he said clearly while watching her blush softly.

Sam smiled, slowly wrapping her arms around him and moving to kiss him but he sighed making her stop. "But honestly I don't think you should love me--" Sam silenced him by placing her finger against his lips and giving him a little smirk. "I didn't ask for your opinion" she whispered before kissing him, not wanting to hear any reason why she should not. Pulling away she wrapped her arms around him tightly, snuggling into his chest before he raised her chin and kissed her again before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers while they smiled at each other.

From the window Alex smiled watching them. "Aww!" Clover said pressing her face against the glass. "I wish I had brought a camera!" she said making Alex giggle. Clover smirked. "Although I'm sure kissing like that isn't allowed in a hospital...that would have made excellent blackmail material" she muttered and Alex laughed. "Oh come on let Sam have her moment" she said softly and the blonde nodded with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" came Jerry's panicked voice from behind them making them both stiffen. They only turned their heads, successfully hiding the image of the couple inside the room. Jerry glanced at them both. "I got here as fast as I could. Is Sam okay? What about Tim Scam, I heard he got hurt badly, is he okay?" he said in panic only to freeze when Clover and Alex moved away from the window letting him see for himself. "Oh my.." Jerry muttered thinking about what this meant for the future. He began to walk towards the door of the room only to stop when both girls stood in front of it.

"Don't even think about it Jer!" Clover screamed determinedly while Alex packed a punch with her right hand into her left threateningly. Jerry stared at them and gulped before a nervous smile broke out on his face. "How heartless do you think I am?" he asked but Clover and Alex only glanced at each other and rolled their eyes not even wanting to answer that question.

They all stood there and smiled as they watched Sam smiling at something Scam said before she pouted a second later and they could see him laughing. And although they said nothing to each other, inside they all knew that Sam and Tim Scam were perfect for each other no matter how long it took for them to realize it.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

**11:00 pm - Spies' Villa, Sam's Room**

Sam blushed nervously as she sat in front of a mirror. Clover smirked, coming over and placing her hands on her shoulders from behind. "Nervous Sammie?" she asked with a grin and Sam blushed harder knowing tonight was the night she had been waiting for, for so long now. Tim was finally supposed to come home from the hospital and her friends had worked hard and convinced him to come over so that she could look after him just for tonight and he could get a peaceful night's sleep. Sam blushed looking down because they all knew sleep wasn't really the reason she wanted him with her tonight.

Alex came in with a grin on her face. "He's here" she whispered excitedly and Sam blushed harder, straightening out her emerald green dress. Clover smirked turning to her and whispering. "Have fun" she said suggestively making Sam's face go beet red. A knock on her door made them all jump. "We should get going" Clover and Alex said at the same time quickly moving towards the door and opening it. They smiled at the man that stood there before turning and giving Sam another smirk before letting him in and leaving. Scam glanced at them curiously as they rushed off down the stairs on their way out before he shut the door and turned around to face the redhead.

Sam smiled, standing up and coming closer to him and within mere seconds her body was pressed tightly against his while her arms wrapped around his neck. "I missed you..." she whispered before leaning up and kissing him roughly while she clung to his frame. Scam smirked letting his hands trace down her back before he lifted her up and carried her to her bed. She gasped breaking the kiss and staring at him. "What are you doing?" She asked when he simply tossed her on the soft surface.

He rolled his eyes." Don't play games with me darling" he muttered and she realized he had seen through her entire plan. "But don't you need your rest?" she protested while blushing as he slowly pinned her down. Scam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I think one month of rest is enough" he said huskily before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss to which she immediately responded. Sam's hands moved down his chest, half clawing at the buttons of his shirt because she didn't want any barriers in between them to last any longer. Her hands moved across his bare chest tracing the muscular planes, before moving them to his back where she dug her nails into his skin while moaning. His hands moved to her back, quickly unzipping her dress. It didn't take long for her beautiful green dress to slip off her shoulders, then her chest, down her waist and then it was finally tossed aside. He stared down at her while she stared up at him in a trance and their lips met at the exact same moment while their bodies drew as close to each other's as humanly possible in the darkness of the night.

Hours later Sam blushed heavily, as she lay wrapped up in the blankets within his arms, panting and heaving from what they had just been doing. Scam chuckled placing a kiss against her collarbone and making her moan in response. "Are you okay?" he asked giving her a squeeze as she lay sideways with her bare body slumped against his. Sam nodded, blushing softly before closing her eyes and snuggling into his chest. He smiled about to close his eyes when his eyes rested on the painting sitting on the desk in front of her bed. Tim smirked when he recognized it as the one she had painted of him.

"Ah so that's where it went.." he said breaking Sam out of her pleasant nap in his embrace. She looked up and blushed when she noticed what he was looking at. "I wanted a picture of you." she said in a whisper making him stare at her intently. She rolled her eyes and pouted. "Is that a crime? she asked making him chuckle harder.

Scam pressed his forehead against hers and smirked. "I don't think you should love me THAT much Sammie" he whispered while holding her tightly in his arms. Sam pouted before pulling him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll love you all I want, so there!" she huffed before kissing him softly. And he sighed against her lips because he knew for certain now that he was stuck with her for life.

He couldn't help but smile when he thought about that though, because honestly he couldn't think of life without her anyway.

* * *

Finally the end lol. I hope it was enjoyable.

I do realize I'm hopeless when it comes to writing short oneshots :P (I do apologize for the massive length and to anyone who read the whole thing, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**)

Basically Scam loved Sam secretly and the whole thing with her stalker (ew) made him admit it or else he never would have.

Please do not hesitate to show your hatred towards Vince :D (HE DESERVES IT)

Anyway,

**Please Review! **

This is the first time I wrote a fic about an obsessive person and I wonder if I'm any good at it lol. ***Do me a huge favor and PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? Please?***

Love_,_

_Cresenta's Lark _


End file.
